Fellowship of the Dragoon
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: Part 2 of the Dragon Duelist Saga. Drake has at last learned the truth of his past turmoil. Now, he, Yugi, Lara, and the others must brave the Shadow Realm and the evil Fiend Empire to save both worlds, and get back home! *Completed*
1. A Dark Beginning

A/N: It's time to start this! My new fic, the best yet[at least in Yu-Gi-Oh!]Fellowship of the Dragoon!  
  
.........................Wait, were's Drake? He would normally make some remark about now.........  
  
*Drake*:I'm in the Shadow Realm, duh! For those who don't understand, please read Dragon Duelist first, then come back.  
  
Alpha:This time, you readers get a very special treat:This fic is in 1st person!  
  
Disclaimer:BUM BUM BUM! What a shock; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Claimer:But Drake, Lara, their items, and future aspects are mine, so there.  
  
***************************************************************  
Drake's POV  
  
"Dra-gi-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
As I said the words, I felt the changes immediatly. My body changed. I grew slightly taller, my hair grew stiffer, and though I couldn't see it at the time, black streaks appeared in my spikey crimson hair.  
  
By the way, I'm Drake. By now you're probably thinking something's strange around here. You couldn't be more right.  
  
Maybe I should start by explaining. My dad is Maximillian Pegasus. Yep, that's right. I'm the son of the guy who created Duel Monsters, the best card game there is, and the most complex.  
  
The truth is, he isn't. It's a long story, and most of it I don't really know myself, but I'll try.  
  
First, Duel Monsters is based off of the Shadow Games, which were a part of ancient history years ago. Back then, Duelists used REAL monsters, REAL Spells, and REAL Traps. Also, the term "Life Points" was invented as a standard for those too weak for Life-Death battles. Extreme, don't you think?  
  
Second, the forces that powered the shadow duels were sealed away to protect the world, locked in seven items of incredible power, called the Millinium Items. I know about at least five of them: Ring, Puzzle,Eye[my dad's],and the Scales and Key, which I've only seen in pictures at my dad's study.  
  
Finally, the Items' powers can be used by whoever owns them, as well as unlocking the dark spirits trapped inside. Yugi's has helped him, Bakura's has used his to do it's wishes, and mine....  
  
Mine is a mystery. I only made this Gauntlet out of gold, and it only showed signs of power after my dad shot it with his Eye, and then Bakura's Ring.  
  
My Gauntlet gained the strange power of teleportation after my dad's blast, and after Bakura's, well.......  
  
The glowing finally stopped, and I liked the end result.  
  
I looked stronger, more intimidating; it was a wonder so many people acted normal around Yugi when he used his. I was slightly more muscular, not completly buff, but still stronger.  
  
*It feels great, doesn't it?*  
  
I was startled, then calmed down. I almost forgot about MY spirit.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool."I jumped again. My voice was so much deeper, so strong, so-  
  
*Mature*  
  
"Hey! Stop saying my thoughts!"  
  
*But they're so interesting. Especially those ones last night.*  
  
I blushed; Last night I had to sleep in the same bed with my girlfriend, Lara Justina. The temptation was strong, to say the least.  
  
"Okay, okay, but didn't you say something about getting us out of here?" I said impatiently.  
  
*I can't completly get us out of the Shadow Realm, now that you're in it as well, but I CAN help in other ways.*  
  
Before I could yell, I felt the familier zap of energy as I was teleported somewhere.  
***************************************************************  
In a split-second, I was...... back where I started?  
  
"Ughhh....."Came a voice near my feet.  
  
It was Yugi. Both of him.  
  
*Hmm, interesting. The young one's yami is capable of physical form.*  
  
"Yami?"I said aloud.  
  
As they both looked up, they looked slightly shocked."Drake! How did you get here?"Yugi asked.  
  
"Is that really you?"The other one asked.  
  
"I guess it is."I said, still getting used to my deeper voice."I guess my Item's finally decided to help me.  
  
*Finally? I've been with you the whole time, if you weren't so ignorant-!*  
  
"We have to find the others!"The taller Yugi said with determination; my presence stopped talking."If we're here in the Shadow Realm, that leaves Pegasus unchecked and with no obstacles in the real world!"  
  
I snapped back. I had almost forgotten that my dad was fully capable of world-wide armageddon.  
  
*Forgotten? You really ARE ignorant.*  
  
I grunted. As much as I needed this guy, he was getting on my nerves.  
  
*I heard that!*  
***************************************************************  
Another flash of light brought us to Joey, who we found as depressed as I was earlier.  
  
"Yuge? Yuge! How'd you get here, and who's he?"He asked, pointing toward the taller one.  
  
"We'll explain later."I said, grabbing him by the arm as the others held on."We still have some work to do!"  
  
"Whoa! Drake, what've you been benching?" I heard him ask before the light came again.  
***************************************************************  
"Benching? I don't bench, just-"I stopped as we landed.  
  
"Drake?"I heard a voice behind me.  
  
I shivered. The voice was definetly familier, yet it was different. It was sweet, lulling. It made me calmer than usual.  
  
I turned around, and my mouth hit the ground.  
  
"LARA!"  
  
She smiled at me, and I blushed as heavily as usual, which probably would've looked strange on my Millinium-Powered face.  
  
She too seemed slightly taller, and there was a look of maturity and beauty that enhanced what was already what I considered heavenly.There were also more maturity signs in places I KNEW were mature before.  
  
*You liked this girl before, now what about HER Millenium body?*  
  
Hottttt.......  
  
*Ha! Knew you'd think that!*  
  
"Wow, Drake..." Lara was blushing.  
  
*Aww, how sweet;She thinks the same! Of course, it is MY body, so-*  
  
I shut him off."You too, huh? Well, I'm definetly not complaining."  
  
"Me either."Lara said, still blushing slighty, like me.  
  
"So, where do we go now?"Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know."his counter-part said."I really have no clue as how we can get out, but I was sure that I could find everyone."  
  
Just then, he turned to the left, staring at something. Strangely, I did too, and Lara. I felt.....something......  
  
*Oh, yeah. This is your first time sensing Millinium energy. You have a lot to learn, Drake.*  
  
"What is it?"I asked, slightly nervous.  
  
"Pegasus just trapped some more people here in the Shadow Realm." the tall Yugi said, voice bitter.  
  
"But why?"Lara asked."Hasn't he already trapped all his greatest threats?"  
  
It took about three seconds for me to realize."The others! Pegasus must have taken Bakura and the rest."  
  
"No way!"Joey exclaimed, anger mixing with worry on his face.  
  
*He'll pay for this!* the voice said,*Mark my words, he'll pay!*  
  
{Yeah,} I sent to him. {He'll pay big time.}  
  
"Strange, I don't think Pegasus put their souls into cards."Yugi's double said."It feels like he just sent the souls to the Shadow Realm without a reminder that he did so."  
  
"Which means, they might be in the same place!"Yugi said, catching on.  
  
"Exaclty! Let's go find them."  
  
The group crowded around me again, and I teleported ourselves toward our friends. Even though we've been through so much, it feels like it hasn't even started yet. I hope it all comes out okay, but until then, I'm gonna enjoy this quest as much as I can.  
  
Look out, "dad", cause Drake's coming back!  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: And with that, the 2nd part of the series has truly begun! Thanks for the nice reviews so far, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
  
*truck comes by, Lyz still has the spotlight.*  
  
Yugi:That's it! Yu-gi-ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
  
Lyz: YAMI!!!!!!! *glomps*  
  
Yami: *sweatdrops* maybe I should change my strategy.......  
  
Alpha: Will Drake and the others ever get home? Will Lara ever calm her flirtatious mood? Will Yugi ever get my spotlight back? Will Lyz ever let go?  
  
Lyz:WHAT KIND OF DUMB QUESTION IS THAT!? ^-^  
  
Yami:Help......  
  
Alpha: These answers and more probably WON'T be discovered next chapter, but r'n'r anyway!   
  
  
  
  
I've always wanted to do that...... Later! 


	2. A duel in the darkness, the adventure ha...

A/N: HI! As a now year-long member of FFN[1st anniversery was a few weeks ago] I would like to thank all my reviewers, readers, and Fave authors for inspiring me and bringing me this far. We still have a long way to go, so let's not waste anymore time! Judging by the fact I got 4 reviews[minimum] as I'm typing this, you people like this fic. Please read my others too, I'm sure they're worth it.  
  
CJ:Umm, then why haven't you been typing them lately?  
  
Ash:Yeah! I haven't even had my first classes yet!  
  
Alpha:...........The two of you are just BEGGING me to send you to the Shadow Realm with our heroes, aren't you?  
  
Ash/CJ:We'll shut up.  
  
Alpha:*sees Ryo try and sneak away* OH NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Ryo:What did I do to deserve being in this fic?  
  
Alpha: Digidestined of Courage is my favorite Favorite Author.  
  
Ryo: *looks scared* Oh...No......  
  
  
Disclaimer:[You insert it!]  
  
Claimer: Drake, Lara, their Items, any cards I create, and all future and past aspects of this fic. Plus new characters, and all Peggy torture due to come.  
  
Note: In the last fic, I followed the field power bonus rules of Forbidden Memories[+500]. In this fic, I follow the show's rules.[+30%]  
  
Let's go!  
***************************************************************  
  
???'s POV.  
  
I don't really know how to explain myself, but I'll try.  
  
I don't remember my name, although I have been called by the little one's.  
  
I don't remember my past, only after my prison, the Millinium Puzzle, was unlocked.  
  
I even have holes in my mind about things that once were, I can't remember history or science.  
  
The only thing I really do remember is my skill. I am a duelist, to the end.   
  
And I know that Pegasus must be stopped.  
  
As Drake's light flashed off, we landed, my arms protectively around Yugi, I let him down and looked around at my surroundings.  
  
While the other zones we had just passed through were tight and small, like a card, we now seemed to be in the middle of an open field, no barriers around us.  
  
The first thing I noticed was color; albeit all wrong. The sky above was a dismal shade of gray, the ground a bright red. I saw trees with purple leaves ahead of us, and a small stream of thick, brown water.  
  
"Where are we?"I heard the one called Lara ask.  
  
"I... don't know."I admitted, shame evident on my face.  
  
"It's really freaky, that's for sure!"Said Jono...no, Joey! Where did that come from?  
  
"I think we should try going somewhere."Drake said, a thoughtful look on his face."If the other's were around here, there would be some evidence."  
  
"Like this!" Yugi exclaimed, walking a few spaces away.  
  
We watched as he pulled something from the blood red grass, then turn back to us.  
  
He held in his hand a card, although it wasn't any card I've ever seen.  
  
"It says,"Avenging Knight." And the back has a scribble on it!"The small one read."It says"That's twice I saved your butt, Rika, you owe me!""  
  
Strange, who would leave this card?  
  
"Hey!"Lara exclaimed."I remember Ryo talking about a girl named Rika! Although he made it sound like she worshiped the air he breathed, he mentioned saving her life I few times."  
  
I chuckled on the inside."Well, it's a start. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yeah,"said Drake, looking where Yugi had found the card."There are footsteps in the grass. One set seems to have several people walking in one way, and the other has one person being dragged a different way, then pulled back."  
  
Not stopping to ask how Drake had such good tracking skills, I said."let's follow the one with several people. If someone was dragged, they may be in danger!"  
  
We ran down the path, then stopped as we reached a new clearing.  
  
This area was full of stone and gravel, although a little of the grass remained, and a cliff-like rock loomed over us.  
  
In front of us were our friends, Ryo on the ground.  
  
"Ryo!"I yelled, running over to him."What happened here?"  
  
"He's too good..."I heard him say before he lost conciousness.  
  
"My, how weak."  
  
I looked up, and what I saw shocked me.  
  
I tall man, by appearence, his skin a pale white. he wore a red bat-like mask, contrary to his black cape. He sported a purple oversuit which had the authority of an aristocrat, and his gloved hands were thin and bony, as he was.  
  
But the most startling thing about this man by far were his teeth; the front canines extended outward.  
  
"Who are you!?"I demanded."What did you do to Ryo?"  
  
"I merely dueled him. The poor fool forfeited with 50 Life Points left, he seemed too tired to continue."The dark man said. His voice was cool, calculating."And my name is really not important. I followed him here from his home dimension, he's greatly wanted by my kind."  
  
His kind? So he wasn't human.  
  
"You seem to be his friends. Very well, then. I challenge you, and if you fail, I take him with me."  
  
I smirked. This man didn't know what was about to become of him."I accept."  
  
As we went to the duel mat on a stump, I once more inquired,"What's your name?"  
  
"I suppose if you really want to know,"the man said in a cooler voice,"I am called Myotismon."  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Halfway through with this chapter, time to finish!  
***************************************************************  
  
I moved first, sending the Celtic Guardian face-up in defense mode. The meadow area around us increades it's power to 1820/1560.   
  
"Hmm, defending on the first move."Myotismon said, putting a Magic/Trap card face-down."It almost proves cocky. I play Castle of Dark Illusions, in Defense! The darkness around us increases it's stats to 1196/2579."  
  
"Cocky? You did it to!"I remarked.  
  
"True, but I have reason to be."He said.  
  
He must be planning something more, so I need a stronger attack.  
  
I looked through my hand. Catapault Turtle, Kuriboh, Book of Secret Arts, Spell-Binding Circle, and the Curse of Dragon I just drew.  
  
He probably expects a strong assault, which would give reason to the card he put face-down. I need to wait and see wait he does, before I go out and attack.  
  
"I'll put a card facedown as well,"I said, placing the Circle in a slot,"and play one monster facedown." I put the Kuriboh facedown, just incase I drew Multiply, or Myotismon had a hand discarding card.  
  
"Very well. I now attack Celtic Guardian, with Barox!"He said, putting a monster card faceup, it's stats 2340/2600 with the bonus.  
  
The Barox slaughtered my Guardian, leaving me at a slight disadvantage.  
  
I drew. Polymerization, but without Gaia I had no use for it.  
  
"Now I'll attack your beast, with Curse of Dragon! the mountain-like cliffs enhancing it's power!" 2600/1950  
  
"Dragon Flame!"  
  
The fire rushed across the meadow, accomplishing more than just damage.  
  
"The flames ignite the field, burning away the meadow yet illuminating the darkness!" Meaning Barox lost his new powers. 1800/2000  
  
The fires burnt Barox, bringing Myotismon's Life points to 1200.  
  
Though the darkness crept back, I had driven my point across.  
  
"Good move. But every dragon gets slain sooner or later."  
  
I saw the others holding Drake back, Lara covering his mouth.  
  
"Now to prove my point."he said, a nasty grin on his face.  
  
"Dragon Seeker!"  
  
I gasped. Not only does the Dragon Seeker have a resistance againt dragons, but the darkness boosted it's stats. 2600/2730  
  
"Dragon Slayer punch!"  
  
The monsters attack stuck true, and the weakness lost me 500 life points.  
  
"Careful, big Yugi!"Tea said."That's what beat Ryo!"  
  
So Ryo had lost to this card. Not entirely surprising.  
  
I drew a card, and smirked.  
  
"Now to prove MY point! Dark Magician!"  
  
The little one's, MY favorite card was strong before, but the dark energies around us boosted it even further! 3250/2730  
  
"Dark Magic attack!"  
  
Myostismon frowned slightly. LP:550  
  
"Full of surprises, but dull on brains. The Castle of Dark Illusions is what fuels the darkness around us."  
  
"Thanks for the tip."I mocked."I'll be sure to destroy it, then."  
  
"Not against this. Skull Knight! His attack is boosted to 3395!"  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
It rushed forward, ready to kill, but-  
  
"The Spell-binding Circle!"  
  
It's attack went to 2695.  
  
It hit my Dark Magician, but the difference was too great.  
  
"No way!" Myostimon schreeched. LP:0  
  
"Sorry you lost. I guess you don't get Ryo." I sneered.  
  
"No one denies me!"The dark man shouted, his voice seeming like a beast."And you haven't seen the last of me! I'm immortal, I've proven it SEVERAL TIMES!"  
  
"Then prove it against me."I said, and felt the energies from my and Yugi's Puzzles entering me. So warm, great, I struggled to keep my mind on my task.  
  
"NIGHTMARE CLAW!" The man called Myotismon shouted, and I saw a large streak of darkness shoot at me. And dissapate into my Puzzle's light.  
  
"No,...it can't be....the seven are unleashed.."I heard him mutter.  
  
"I HAVE TO GET BACK!" I heard him yell as he took to the air."Must warn the Master's!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"I yelled, feeling the world shake with my strength."OBLITERATE!"  
  
As I stretched my hand o his direction, something weird happened.  
  
My Obliterate normally only killed, but..this man fell to pieces. Literally.  
  
I saw what looked like flying sand dissapear where Myotismon had died.  
  
I let out a breath of relief as I gathered up the cards.  
  
"Great duel!"Yugi said to me.  
  
"Actually, it was a little too easy."I admitted.  
  
"What do we do now?" Tea asked."That may be over, but we're still stuck here!"  
  
I sweatdropped, something I've known the other's to do often.  
  
"Well, I really don't know."  
  
The others face-faulted.  
  
"Maybe if we look around, we can find some village or something."I guessed.  
  
It was a long shot, but it was our only choice.  
  
Besides, if Pegasus had his way with the world, we probably wouldn't have room to move in this realm!  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: Kinda short, but got a duel in! Next chapter is Lara's POV, so expect my patented PFFT meter to show up around Drake.  
  
  
[somewhere offstage]  
  
Yami: LET GO!  
  
Lyz: NEVER!  
  
Yugi: *sighs* If you let go of him, *whispers*.  
  
Lyz: 0.0 ....... OK!  
  
Yami: whew!  
  
Lyz:*takes a buckle* YES! E-BAY, YOU'LL MAKE ME MILLIONS!  
  
Yami: HEY! COME BACK!  
  
Yugi:A vicious cycle has begun........... 


	3. Ummm, yeah

A/N: Finally, some recognition!  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* C'mon! If any of us owned Yu-Gi-Oh, only the really sick-minded would have made those last two eps so sad!  
  
Claimer: Drake and Lara, who, according to me, deserve very much to be in the show! *sniff*  
  
Lara: Waitasec! This is MY POV today, right?  
  
Alpha: Righhhhhhhhhhhht......  
  
Lara:*pulls out Locket, hold a Blast Sphere card near it.* Let ME handle the keyboard, or this base goes sky-high!  
  
Alpha: OK, OK! Just put the bomb-mon down!  
  
Sigh..... anyway, keep in mind Lara's writing this, so expect the unexpected, and obscenely wrong.  
  
*sees Chantera(Lyz's character) on E-Bay, clicking on 'Yami's Buckle! Stolen personally'*  
  
...............Never mind.  
********************************************************  
Lara's POV  
  
My name is Lara Justina.  
  
At least, it's what I call myself.  
  
I know my first name is Lara,because that's what was on the note I came with, but my last......  
  
Maybe I should explain. I was found by some orphanage people when I was born, my only knowledge of my self was the name on the note, but no last name.  
  
I call myself Justina, because if I had ever gotten to choose my own name, it would have been something like "Tina Justice!"  
  
Of course, I thought that name when I was a little girl,which is why it sounds so dorky. But that's all in the past.  
  
My life was good for a while, once. I started to make friends at Tosscerp Middle School[strange name, strange place.] but eventually, my grades got me into Yaver Cerat[weirder name](A/N: Lyz:....Alpha...), a high school for the gifted. Half the students there weren't even old enough for high school. Like me.  
  
And like Drake.  
  
He's probably the best part of my life, has been, and will be. He's kind, sweet, caring, smart, and determined when he needs to be. Add that to the facts that he has a strong sense of justice and morality, like mine, and we're the perfect pair!  
  
Except for his dad. That's one factor of Drake's life that I wouldn't want to be a part of. He's probably the biggest jerk I've ever met, and that includes......  
  
Never mind that.  
  
Another interesting thing about me, that I want to reveal, at least,[Drake: PFFT X 800] is my Item. I found this Millinium Locket in a New York gift shop, and took it, cause it looked cool.  
  
Now I know what you're thinking. Surely, this girl is too good to steal from other people? That hot "chick" that wound up with a hot boyfriend with a hot head?   
  
Wrong.  
  
I basically grew up for 3 years in Ny, Ny, thanks to Drake's dad.  
  
I never really told Drake the whole truth about what happened to me.  
  
That night over three years ago, when Drake's dad forced us apart, my life dissapeared. Sorta.  
  
After being forced of the island, then thrown into a raging sea halfway to pier, I barely made it to shore alive.  
  
While I won't relive the unpleasant experiences in full right now, I can give you the gist: Finding out old Maxy erased all proof that I exist on Earth, including the entire orphanage, having to steal, rarely work, to survive, fending off psychos, thieves, and sometimes even rapists at night, and finding people willing to help me, that was mostly my life.  
  
Anyway, after two years of it I got the Millinium Locket. I found that any card I put in the red slot to the right side actually came to life!  
  
As for the green slot to the left, it was a normal locket. I keep my favorite picture of Drake in it.  
  
The unfortunate part is, while the cards were powerful, they weren't completly made to fight humans. I lost a lot of Celtic Guardians and other Warriors trying to fend off the above mentioned scum. And any of my female monsters were also targets. Especially the Dark Magician Girl, my favorite card, best friend, and greatest treasure.[Drake gave it to me the day his dad forced us apart.]  
  
But I think I've talked too much. Right now, I'm currently facedown on the ground near Drake, and not because of that.[Drake: PFFT X 1600]  
  
I just face-faulted, like all the others, when Yugi's other presence said he didn't know how to get home.  
  
*Not surprising, really. He doesn't seem to remember much.*  
  
I almost stood up in shock. Being so tense, seeing *Yugi* duel a weird Vampire-like thing almost made me forget MY presence.  
  
Another thing you should know.... Drake isn't as hopeless as a flirt as you think. I can just keep my face less red. And ever since he transformed, and I did,my other self has sent a LOT of ideas into my head.  
  
Not that I don't like it, but it might be harder o control myself now that Drake is even hotter.  
  
*He was always that hot. He's a Dragon, isn't he?*  
  
{Shut up.} I sent to her.  
  
*Yeah right. Like I'm going to with this much evidence? I was freed last night, I KNOW you had to control yourself.*  
  
I blushed, something I rarely do.  
**********************************************************************  
  
After a few hours of aimless walking, merely trying to find some civilization, we stopped to set up camp.  
  
Sure, It might not have been safe, but this world was dark enough to travel in the daytime.  
  
After getting a fire ready[which was strangely blue; what a messed-up world.], we all crowded around it, and it was then we realized the obvious.  
  
"How come we're not hungry?" Joey said in extreme wonder.  
  
"I suppose this world has some strange way of storing food."Ryo said."It's actually something I've experienced before."  
  
No one was in the mood to ask him what the heck he was talking about.  
  
*Is suppose he's traveled to other dimensions before.* My prescence said.*Not surprising, really. I sense he's not from our world. Maybe-*  
  
I was too beat to listen to her.  
  
"Anyone have a way to pass the time?"Drake asked.  
  
Before I could say something to get Drake's face red[it's a personal enjoyment!^-^] Joey spoke up.  
  
"Well, we could do one of my favorite games, IF we had anything to drink!" *  
  
Staring slightly at Joey, Yugi suggested "Maybe we could tell a little bit about ourselves? I mean, we hardly know anything about the ones we met just days ago."  
  
No one volunteered for a while. Then Mokuba spoke up."I wanna talk! You guys are the only friends I've ever had, except for Seto.  
  
I suppressed the erge to squeel, and I saw Mai and Tea doing the same across from me.  
  
"Ok, our parents died when we were young, my brother and I were adopted by a millionaire, who left us the company, and umm, that's about it."  
  
He blushed, and I only wanted to hug him more.  
**********************************************************************  
Alpha: Time out for a second.  
  
Lara: What?  
  
Alpha: Lyz hasn't influenced your words in the last part of the chapter you just wrote in any way, has she?  
  
Lara: Umm, no, why?  
  
Alpha: The only boy you ever squeeled over was Drake. I should know, you know.  
  
Lara: Aw, shuddup.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After a few introductions across the campfire, only Yugi's other half was left. I, of course, had left a few things out.  
  
*Hey, don't feel bad over it. Mai probably left out half her life; since she never told us about her favorite night.*  
  
*SHUT UP!* I thought, mad. Mai was actually pretty cool; she even offers fashion tips!  
  
[AN: Oooooooh, Drake is gonna have an interesting life. Drake: PFFT X 3200]  
  
"I really don't know WHO I am."The double said."All I remember is my knowledge of Duel Monsters, and that I was trapped for a very long time in the Millinium Puzzle."  
  
"You don't even your name?"Tea asked in a sad tone.  
  
"I'm afraid not."He said, forlornly.  
  
"Not even a clue?" Drake asked.  
  
"Well, I do know I am a Yami."  
  
"A yami?" We all said.  
  
"A dark half, a second soul, an Item Prisoner."He explained."That's all I really have about myself."  
  
"Yami, then." Yugi said happily. "It's a cool name."  
  
"Well, with that outta the way, I'm officially bored now." Joey said.  
  
"We could duel." Ryo suggested.   
  
We all looked at him.  
  
"I mean, if this world is the place where "Duel Monsters" were created, there'll probly be more duelists coming along. We need to be prepared."  
  
"I guess you're right." Yami said, actually smiling at the thought of new freaks to trounce.  
  
"We could finish that tournament!" I realized, saying out loud." We were supposed to duel each other, but we weren't able to thanks to old Peggy!"  
  
"Good idea!" Yugi said with interest. He turned to Yami." You gonna help me in this one, too?"  
  
"Actually, I'd personally like to see how well you do without me."Yami stated.  
  
The whole group, including me, sweatdropped.  
  
"If I remember right, it was me versus Yugi, then Joey versus Drake!" I said.  
  
*You lier. It was Drake VS Yugi and you VS. Joey. You know that!*  
  
*SHUT UP!* I sent, a little more hurtfully than I intended.* I will not, repeat, NOT, hurt Drake! He, of all people, deserves it the least. How would you feel if your own father abandoned you in an alternate dimension, after destroying several other innocent lives, and all you could do was watch!? I won't help in his hurt, I know what it's like to feel true pain, and I won't be the one to make Drake know it even more than he already does!*  
  
She was quiet for a little while, as I shuffled my deck. Then I heard her gasp.  
  
* I...I'm sorry,... I never knew......*  
  
*Knew what?* I asked her.  
  
*N..N...nothing. And I am sorry. I will try to be a little more helpful. But you can't blame me! This is my first time sharing a body with a Hikari, and in case you don't know, it's weird!*  
  
I chuckled. And she thought SHE had it weird.  
**********************************************************************  
AN: Ooooh, mysterous, eh? Next chapter is in third person, because:   
  
1: After scanning and reading, I've developed my own style of duel-writing.  
  
2.The entire final round will be covered!  
  
3.After the tournament, a major part of the story occurs! No spoilers though.  
  
  
Till later, r'n'r, and keep reading! 


	4. Dark and Awkward Duel No, not that!

A/N: Ok, that was weird. Maybe Lara shouldn't get to type. Anyway, due to sudden incredible burst of inspiration-  
  
Everyone: *snorts*  
  
Alpha: Only one of the tournament duels will tale place this chappie. Don't worry, it will eventually be resolved, but my plans go much further than a simple tournament.  
  
Drake: And that's a good thing, how?  
  
Alpha: Well, maybe not for YOU.......  
  
Disclaimer: *Aims Supa-Biggo Cannon toward 4 Kids Entertainment.*  
  
Claimer: 42  
  
Drake: And he says Lara's weird.  
  
Alpha: Why? Wasn't she weird last night?  
  
Drake:[ PFFT X 900]  
  
Alpha: Wow, Lara's right. Drake's face DOES look funny that way.  
  
Oh yeah. I forgot last chap's footnote. Oh well.......  
  
Drake: Soooooo, I'm not the only one too lazy to-  
  
Alpha: Shut up. At least I can see Sailor Moon transformation scenes without having someone ask me to buy it.  
  
Lara: When WILL I get my own scene, Drake?  
  
Alpha: Huh? That's strange. The PFFT meter just broke.  
  
*sees Lara with an evil grin*  
  
Alpha: Sheesh. Anyway, if I don't update much, it's because I discovered a marvelous game that combines the most humorable characters in the world with some of the coolest.  
  
Yami Alpha: The way you talk, its as if the world doesn't already know about Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Alpha: Shut up. Anyway, I also have a few new attack names this chapter, owing to reasons I'm sure the readers can understand. Enjoy!  
  
********************************************************  
3rd Person Omnicient POV  
  
  
  
"The finals of the tournament will be as thus." Yami said, using his seemingly patented deep voice. "Lara VS. Yugi, and Drake VS. Joey."  
  
The group sweatdropped. Yami, standing over the dueling, uh, Stump, with an audience of six hardly looked like a tournament.  
  
"Finalists, approach." Yami said.  
  
"Does he always have to talk like that?" Tristan asked needlessly.  
  
"Tournament rules." Drake said. "Referees have to be stiff as boards. Though we haven't tried the diving board test on Yami, I'm sure his hair is proof enough."  
  
********************************************************  
A/N: AGHHH! *gets trampled by fangirls trying to kill Drake.*  
  
DRAKE! Maybe more than five paragraphs without killing me would work!  
********************************************************  
Lara and Yugi set on opposite sides of the dueling....stump..... ready to face each other.  
  
Yugi was a little uncertain; This was his first hard-core match without Yami, so he was unsure about his chances.  
  
"I put one card facedown."He said,"and one monster in defense."  
  
As he put the cards in their places, the lack of flashes and Holo-sounds was slightly off-putting.  
  
"Ok, Yugi. "Lara said." I start by doing the same."  
  
Another quick turn, nothing really interesting happening.  
  
"Ok, maybe tournaments back home were a little bit serious, but this is just boring!" Joey started to gripe.  
  
The griping ceased, however, on Yugi's next turn.  
  
"I flip Gaia, the Fierce Knight, into attack mode!" He said. 2300/2100  
  
The knight appeared in a flash, and struck the defense card on Lara's side.  
  
For a brief second, a Winged Dragon appeared, before dissapearing again.  
  
"Good move." Lara complemented." Now I summon Mystical Sand, in attack, and power her up with Melevolent Nuzzler!" 2800/1800  
  
The Mystical Sand was a sorceress on a broomstick, clothed in red robes and a ponted red hat. But the interesting part was the other card.  
  
With the holographic stadiums in the real world, most equipment magic cards simply did their effects without showing any real change in the monsters. However, in this realm, it was not the case. A beautiful woman, though green-skinned, with a strange third eye, appeared. Wearing only a strange necklace and two "strategic" globs of dark energy, she vanished, and in her place the Mystical Sand changed, her green hair growing slightly darker, the necklace wrapped around her neck, her clothes becoming slightly more revealing, and the same dark energy surrounding her.  
  
"Whoa, cool!" Lara said, liking the idea. [Drake:?!]  
  
The Mystical Sand actually smiled, showing slight fangs that probably hadn't been there before.  
  
Gaia, on the other hand, had his mouth about as low as Joey's currently was, except that Mai and Tea weren't about to kill him.  
  
"Now, Mystical Sand, "Lara said, smiling," Seductive Shadow Sand Shot!"  
  
The strengthened sorceress pointed her finger toward Gaia, and what looked like dark, liquid sand fired toward him.  
  
"Your attack activates my Spell-binding Circle!" Yugi said. The said Circle appeared, nullifying the attack and ensnaring the Mystical Sand, at the same time illuminating and dispelling the darkness around her. 2100/1800  
  
"Now, Gaia, Speed Charge Attack!"  
  
"I activate Waboku!" Lara said as the knight plunged forward.  
  
The three robed warderesses appeared, forcing Gaia back.  
  
"Maybe it's not so boring after all." Joey said.  
  
"The monsters really look a lot more life-like."Tea said.  
  
"And Yugi's doing better than I thought." Yami said appreciatively. "But it still feels strange being on the sidelines."  
  
"Get used to it, pal." Tristan mumbled.  
  
"Ok, I summon Dark Elf, in attack mode!" Lara called out. 2000/800  
  
The Dark Elf was the counterpart to the Mystical Elf. The only real differences were its puple hair and tan skin.  
  
"I also play Shadow Spell, bring Gaia 700 lower!" 1600/2100  
  
Like in Kaiba's duel with Pegasus, magical chains appeared, wrapping themselves around Gaia.  
  
"Now, attack Gaia!"  
  
A wave of Dark Energy was unleashed, and this time Gaia was destroyed.  
  
"Good move!" Yugi said happily. LP:1600  
  
"Thanks!" Lara said, using a cute grin.  
  
  
"Now, I put one card facedown, and I'll summon Dark Magician, and attack!" 2500/2100  
  
The famous Spellcastor appeared, and blasted its own energy.  
  
The Dark Elf struggled slightly against the flow, but in vain.  
  
"Ouch," Lara groaned slightly. LP: 1500  
  
The Dark Magician sent a humored smirk, and swirled his staff a little.  
  
"Careful, Lara." Drake advised slightly. " Remember, the Mystical Sand is still on the field, too."  
  
"I know." Lara said smiling." But I'm not too worried. I play the Cosmo Queen!"  
  
The card appeared, and the audience was slightly shocked. The Cosmo Queen was tall and thin, wearing a long, brown robe. Her gray skin was surrounded by glowing green energy, and her grape-shaped head held a large, horn-like crown. Her stats were 2900/2400.  
  
"And also, I use Book of Secret Arts, to power her up by 300!"  
3200/2700  
  
The book appeared in the Cosmo Queen's hands, who in turn aimed it toward the Magician.  
  
"Ok, Cosmo Queen!" Lara said," Extraterrestrial Beam!"  
  
From the book, a large laser of rainbow-colored light emerged.  
  
"Another trap, Lara!" Yugi said." Mirror Force!"  
  
The mirror-like wall appeared in front of the Dark Magician, and with a wave of his staff, it was sent back.  
  
Lara watched in dismay as both her Mystical Sand and Cosmo Queen were destroyed. LP:400  
  
[Wow, even without Yami, Yugi's still great!] Lara thought in surprise.  
  
*What did you expect?* Her own yami sent to her.*A duelists skills are relavent to his dark side's. Though he may make more mistakes, Yugi is every bit as good a duelist as Yami.*  
  
"I put one card facedown, and another monster in defense." Lara said.  
  
"Then I'll bring out Curse of Dragon, in attack mode!" Yugi said.[2000/1500] "And revive Gaia with Monster Reborn!"  
  
The Knight reappeared, exactly were he was first destroyed.  
  
"Then that means-" Lara started.  
  
"Exactly." Yugi said." I'm using Polymerization, to fuse Gaia and my Curse of Dragon, into Gaia the Dragon Champion!" 2600/2100  
  
"Finally, I'll attack with him! Dragon Lance Strike!"  
  
The newly created Dragon Champion plunged forward with his right lance, slashing the Goddess of Whim.  
  
"Sorry, Yugi!" Lara said happily."My Goddess of Whim's effect allows me to draw an extra card from my deck, making my chances of coming back from behing higher!"  
  
"And that also gives me more confidence to play this! I'll summon Dark Magician Girl, in attack mode!"  
  
The Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field. Mostly the female counterpart to the Dark Magician, she wore slightly less armor and had a small wand with a wing-like symbol. Her large boots looked a bit awkward, but the likely intended desire would be for anyone looking at them to look a few inches up, which would make most men open for attack as they tried to keep their drool from drowning the earth.[AN: Just a personal opinion, if you're wondering.]  
  
The Dark Magician suddenly took this time to examine the ground very intently, trying to hide his face, which a few more shades might make match his face.  
  
"Not interesting, eh?" Tea said, enjoying the looks of disbelief on the men's faces. Drake decided he might as well just turn around for the remainder of the duel; he had the strange idea that Lara had built her deck solely to have this effect.  
  
"Her stats are raised by 300 because of the Dark Magician, and my newly flipped Cyber Shield will boost her attack another 500!" Lara said. 2800/2000  
  
The metal suit replaced the DMG's soft, clinging tunic. While the shape wasn't too different, the slight cut in the center was enough too make the Dark Magician forget about the ground, and join Joey in the mouth-dropping competition.  
  
[AN: This is a very fun chapter to right. Maybe Lara should duel more often. *Fails to see the blushing Drake aim a few highly-payed lawyers at him*]  
  
"Dark Magician Girl, attack Gaia!"  
  
The DMG raised her wand, and in a flurry of pink, heart-like blasts, Gaia was gone.  
  
The DMG then took the brief oppurtunity to wink at the DM, which made the normally stony spellcastor blush even further.  
  
"My brother would kill for this inspiration." Mokuba said happily, catching a glimpse from under Tea's concealing hand.  
  
[AN: Don't know why she's covering his eyes. With a brother that rich, the kid's bound to be exposed sooner or later. *Puts up large shield as swarms of mad Kaiba fans rush with sickles and torches.* I really need to stop this.]  
  
"Well, I must say that was brilliant, Lara." Yugi admitted.   
LP: 1300." But now I ready the finishing move. I play one card facedown, and Celtic Guardian in attck mode." 1400/1200.  
  
"What's Yugi thinking?" Joey asked aloud as the elf with a blade appeared on the field."That move would end the duel on Lara's next attack!"  
  
The DMG had a puzzled look on her face too, which seemed to make the CG's eyes pop slightly; He had to dig his sword into the ground to keep from jumping at the hot sorceress.  
  
"I think you might actually have won this duel, Yugi," Lara said." But I'm not making it that easy. I'll just play a Rose Whip, so next turn I can cope with whatever you send at me!"  
  
A whip made of roses and thorns appeared in the DMG's free hand. 3100/2300  
  
The DMG suddenly looked at the whip, then at her Cyber Shield armor, then at the DM. An evil smile similier to the ones Lara used crept on her face. The DM collapsed; his face had reached a breaking point. The Celtic Guardian let loose more drool, then readied himself.  
  
"That pervert." Joey said, causing sweatdrops to come from Mai and Tea.  
  
"Can you blame him?"Ryo asked, suddenly remembering another hot, yet incredibly dangerous girl, who had caused him much pain.  
  
"That's just what I hoped you would do, Lara, because if you had attacked, this duel would be over." Yugi said.  
  
"Huh?!" Lara said, confused.  
  
"My hidden card is the most powerful and useful of my deck. I hope you have good insurance, cause this is gonna hurt!" Yugi said, his face determined.  
  
"I flip over the Dark Magic Ritual!"  
  
The crowd gasped as the DM and CG were swept away by two pillars of dark magic, and in their place-  
  
"Introducing, the Magician of Black Chaos!" 2800/2600  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos was very intimidating, indeed. Clad in full-body leather, with long, uncontrollable black hair, blue skin, and a scepter to make the DM cry, he stood poised for battle.  
  
"As unbeleivable cool as it is, what do you mean that will end the duel?" Lara asked."My DMG is still at 3400/2700 now, meaning it's 600 higher than your Chaos Mage."  
  
The DMG, hearts in her eyes, nodded all the same.  
  
"Not when I play this magic card, Living Arrow!" Yugi proclaimed."It allows me to use one card you've put on the field, and I chose, Shadow Spell!"  
  
The arrow shot toward the DMG, and just before it struck, it transformed into the same binding chains that had held Gaia.  
2700/2300  
  
The hearts dissapeared from the DMG, who looked down in shock.  
  
"And also, I'll equip my own Book of Secret Arts to him, making his stats 3100/2900, just enough to end this duel!"  
  
"Now, Magician of Black Chaos!" Yugi called." Chaos Scepter Blast!"  
  
The Chaos Mage, blushing purple slightly[blue skin, duh!] swung his scepter in the air, then shot a large orb of black power toward the DMG.  
  
The female mage dissapered in the darkness, and the duel ended.  
********************************************************"Good duel, Yugi!" Lara said as she put up her deck.  
  
"You too, Lara." Yugi said."You almost had me!"  
  
"That was remarkable, Yugi!" Yami said, smiling."I'm very proud of you."  
  
Yugi blushed slighty as he grinned, hand over his back in typical anime fashion.  
  
"Next up is me and Joey." Drake said, getting out his cards." You ready?"  
  
"I sure am!" Joey said, an expectant look on his face."  
  
"What, a tournament without me in it? Who forgot the invites?"  
  
The group, shocked, turned around to see the owner of this new voice. Who they found was.......  
********************************************************  
AN: And they all fall of the cliff! hanger..... WHATEVA!  
  
Next up, reunions, both unpleasant and happy, and revelations, most of them bad.  
  
As usual, I'll let the reviewers try to guess who the person is. Of course, there's no way in heck anyone can guess, since only one person besides me knows him or her[Lyz, you are forbidden to guess.]  
  
That's all for now, keep r'n'r ing, and pray FFN doesn't fall to pieces very much more! 


	5. Daggers of the past

AN: Since only one person reviewed last, and that person was NOT supposed to enter, I guess no one guessed who the mystery character was. Ah well. The mystery character was, and is, a new OC!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! wanna know how? Send me $50 for the answer!  
  
Claimer: Drake, Lara, their items, their yamis, and the new guy in this chapter. Also, I own Drake the Legendary Dragoon and any other cards I make up.  
  
Drake: If that were true, you would actually win duels.  
  
Alpha: I suppose you want to lose a few duels in this fic then.....  
  
Drake: NO! WAIT! I take it back!  
  
Alpha: Good. New chapter time, review or else Drake loses.  
  
Drake: Wh-WHAT!?  
  
***************************************************************  
Drake's POV  
  
"What, a tournament without me in it? Who forgot the invites?"  
  
I heard the voice, and everything seemed to stop. It couldn't be, it CAN'T be-  
  
I turned around and felt my heart stop. It was him.  
  
Older and different, but I could never forget him.  
  
He stood there, on top of the ridge we were near, with a smirk just as dark as his pitch-black hair. His hair, in turn, was just the same: Ever seen the Harry Potter movie and gawked at Snape's hair? It was the same style, but this jerk was worse than any snake could be.  
  
His eyes, cold, gray, showing only malice, and concealing much more. He wore a dark leather jacket, with small rips and a few red stains. Not surprising.  
  
He had that purple scar, shaped like a dagger under his left eye. I never forgot the day I gave it to him, or the fact that I might have had worse.  
  
"What's the matter, Drake?" He said, his voice filled with the same sardonic, sarcastic tone as when I last met him five years ago."Aren't you happy to see your old friend?"  
  
Friend? The jerk actually had the nerve to joke like that after all these years? I couldn't hate him more!  
  
"Drake, who is this guy?" I heard Yugi ask.  
  
Before I could answer, he inturrupted."So, Drake, it seems you haven't told any of your new friends who I am yet. I'm shocked, how disrespectful!"  
  
I had an erge to grab Lara's locket and put the Living Arrow card in at that moment, and the truth is I might have, if she didn't just faint.  
  
"Lara!" I cried, catching her just in time.  
  
"She'll be alright."He said." I usually have that effect on girls. Especially the more slutty ones."  
  
THAT'S IT!  
  
*Calm down, Drake! I know you want to kill this guy, but-*  
  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled out, both to my yami, and him."I would've thought that life without parole would be enough for someone like you, but after all these years, you still seem to be as satanic as ever, Slade!"  
  
"Aw, com'on Drake!"He said, clearly amused at my anger." Can't we know each other on a first-name basis? Call me Buster."  
  
Buster Slade. He still had the same tone of superiority, the same insane conscience, the same dark heart.  
  
"Exactly who is this freak?" Joey asked.  
  
"Buster Slade. Thief, murderer, manipulater, rapist and jack-ass extrardinaire." I answered, cold hatred in every word.  
  
"Ouch. I'm really hurt, Drake." Buster said, slightly chuckling."And what about you? Five years and you still have the same life view of Good over Evil. What an idiot."  
  
"I don't know how you got into this realm, but I'm warning you: If you try anything, do ANYTHING to hurt me, my friends, or Lara I WILL do what I meant to do back then."  
  
I saw him shrug of my words, and I felt my Gauntlet's power growing.  
  
"If that's what you believe, let's duel."  
  
"Fine. WHEN I win, you either go back were you came from, or let me send you to hell myself."  
  
I saw the shocked looks on my friends faces. I don't blame them, any other time, any other person, I would probably be shocked at my words too.  
  
"Bold words. But when I win," I saw him look around, saw him glare at Mai and Tea, and when his eyes stopped on Lara, unconscious on the ground, I nearly screamed.  
  
"I'll announce my prize after my victory. You know how I love suspense."  
  
"Then you'll love the suspense we'll feel, Slade, because you're never going to announce it. I'm going to rip you limb from limb from horns." I mocked.  
  
"Always one for threats Drake." He said, shaking his head."You would have been a good ally. Alright, lets begin."  
  
He jumped from the ridge, flipped through the air, and landed perfectly on one side of the stump Lara and Yugi had dueled on.  
  
While the others were shocked, I knew he would pobably do something like that. He loved starting a day with intimidation.  
  
"Keep her safe." I whispered to Yami." If it seems like I'll lose, I'll teleport you and and the others somewhere as far away as possible."  
  
"But why?" Yami asked as I walked toward the demon of my past. "Why are you that worried?"  
  
I sat down on the stump, shuffling my deck, looking into Slade's cocky face, and I answered only to my mind: Duel Monsters and monsters that can duel are two different things. The former you can spend all your time with, the latter you want to be as far away from as possible.  
  
***************************************************************  
AN: My first Original Villian. You like? Or better yet, hate? Review so I can know. I'll explain more of the mystery about this guy later. Right now, this chapter isn't even a third done yet!  
***************************************************************  
3rd Person Omnicient POV  
  
"Losers go first." Buster said.  
  
"Fine by me, go ahead." Drake retorted.  
  
"Always with the weak comebacks."Buster taunted."I'll put two cards facedown. No monsters."  
  
{What? Even Slade is smarter than that. I could end this duel right now, unless......}  
  
Drake looked at the cards Buster put fd{He's obviously planning something destructive. I have to prepare for whatever those traps are.}  
  
"I'll put two cards facedown as well, and summon Curse of Dragon!" [2000/1500]  
  
The Dark-Type Dragon appeared with a piercing screech.  
  
"Curse of Dragon. What an amatuer move. You really expected to defeat your father with wimpy cards like that in your deck?" Buster sneered.  
  
"We'll see how wimpy it is. Curse of Dragon, attack Buster directly! Dragon Flame!"  
  
The CoD reared back, and let out a tremendous burst of fire.  
  
"I flip over Makiu, the magical mist."Buster said."Turning that flame attack into hot vapor."  
  
The attack was stopped by a wall of mist, which started to cover the entire field.  
  
"Now that it's my turn,"Buster said with a cold smile." I'll bring out the Summoned Skull. I trust you know what all this wet mist does." [3500/1200]  
  
The SS appeared, but something was amiss. This Skull had a strange look in his eye, and no roar of battle-happy mirth echoed from it's throat.  
  
"Lightning Strike Attack!"  
  
The fiend threw it's arms up, strangely reluctant, and shot a large bolt of lightning toward the CoD.  
  
"Now I'll flip a trap. Spell-Binding Circle!"  
  
The light-powered circle negated the attack, and weakened the Skull. [2800/1200].  
  
"Now, I'll flip another weakening card."Drake said." Shadow Spell!"  
  
Chains appeared out of nowhere, and the summoned Skull was further weakened. [2100/1200].  
  
"Finally, I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" [3000/2500]  
  
The infamous monster appeared, towering over the Skull.  
  
"I have to thank you, Slade." Drake smirked."My Blue Eyes attack with Lightning as well." [4000/2500]  
  
"Now, White Lightning!"  
  
The famous dragon let out a burst of enormous energy as if it were only a breath of air. The Skull, however, seemed to just let it strike. Chained, held back, and virtually hopeless, it seemed glad to be destroyed somehow.  
  
"Weakling." Buster said with haughty tone. [LP: 100]  
  
"Weakling?" Drake said, confusion on his face" Summoned Skull is one of the rarest and strongest cards there are."  
  
"It failed, didn't it? So it's weak." Buster said.  
  
{I get it now.}Drake thought, rage going through him.{That Skull was happy to be destroyed. It didn't want to spend any more time on Buster's side than possible. The jerk. Even his monsters despise him.}  
  
"Besides, I have an easy way to beat you anyway. I don't NEED the Skull." Buster said, arrogance plainly evident.  
  
"I flip over the card I've had facedown."He said with a cruel grin."The Racial Trial!"  
  
"No!" Drake cried out. The Racial Trial magic card allowed it's user to ban one species of monster from attacking.  
  
"I believe you know the type I'm banning."Buster laughed."As judge, I find the race of Dragons guilty of assault and murder. I now commend a restraining order, forcing them to defend themselves, no matter how powerful they are."  
  
{Even the same sick humor. He hasn't changed at all.} Drake thought.  
  
"Next I'll play what was once my favorite card."He said." The Dragon Seeker!" [2000/2100]  
  
"Crap." Was all Drake said as the dragonslaying Fiend slashed his BEWD.  
  
"It's your turn anyway, although there's nothing you can do."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Slade!" Drake called." I'll put one card fd in defense, and switch Curse of Dragon into defense mode."  
  
"Good move. Hopeless, but good."  
  
"Hey, you're the one with only 100 points left, shut up."  
  
"I have much more than just 100 points supporting me." Buster said, finally showing a little anger." I play Stop Defense on that Cursed Dragon."  
  
"Curse OF Dragon, idiot."  
  
"As if your opinion matters." Buster smiled." Losers don't have a say in things. I play the Ax of Despair!"  
  
Drake grimaced. Another rare and powerful card. The Ax of Despair made any monster 1000 Attack stronger.  
  
The Ax appeared in the Seeker's hand, which in turn grinned as dark as his master. [3000/2100]  
  
"Attack with Dragon Killing Ax!"  
  
The Seeker struck down the CoD.  
  
"Not so high and mighty now, huh Drake?"  
  
Drake sighed. [LP: 700]   
  
"Maybe I'm not high and mighty, Slade, but at least I have respect for my friends. And that includes my monsters."  
  
"I have respect for them too. They're great distractions, and a few of them have purposes outside of the Duel Arena."  
  
"What exactly does that mean?"  
  
"You won't be around long enough to find that out."Buster said, a sly grin on his face." But I bet those girls over there might. I believe Brain Control and Change of Heart could be very useful to me concerning them."  
  
"Stop." He immediately said, as Drake's Gauntlet hand went up."The rules of the Millenium Duelists state that Punishment Games are forbidden until after the duel."  
  
*How did he know about that?* Drake's yami asked.  
  
"Then I'll just hurt you like this. First, I put two cards facedown. Then, I summon Lord of D, in defense mode!" 1200/1100  
  
The Dragon Lord appeared, and the Seeker reared back in fear.  
  
"Since my dragons are no longer affected by the unjust Trial you comandeered, I flip over the Serpent Night Dragon!" 2350/2400  
  
The snake-like dragon appeared, slinking it's thin body through the air.  
  
"And then, I play De-Spell, destroying that Ax!"  
  
The Ax dissappeared from the Seeker's hand, and the Fiend started to show visible fear.  
  
"Nightmare Sonic Blasts!"  
  
The dragon shot out arrows of black energy, all hitting the Seeker.  
  
"You're lucky that the Seeker's advantage made it 300 stronger, Slade."  
  
"Lucky isn't the word." Buster said. [LP: 50]  
  
"Anyway, now I will play the final card of this duel."Buster said, suddenly with a grin that made his others look almost holy."My favorite card, it even has my name on it! The Buster Blader!" [2600/2300]  
  
A demonic knight appeared on the battlefield, wielding a dark sword. Black-blue and gold-colered steel covered its entire body. It's face was covered by a black mask, letting only it's shining red eyes be seen, and black horns spiked from it's head. From the second it saw the SND, it was clear this monster hated dragons. It clenched it's hands in anger, until cracks appeared in the steel gloves he wore.  
  
"Impossible....."Drake gasped.  
  
"What? Because only a few cards were made, it's impossible to own?" Buster said evilly." And beleive me, it was worth the effort to get. You and I both know it's effect: 500 extra points for each Dragon on your side or graveyard!" [4600/2300]  
  
"I hope you enjoyed our little game, Drake, because you're through!" Buster cracked, baring his teeth in malice."And believe me, though my assault won't harm you physically, the Punishment Game will leave you the way I meant to, that half-decade in the past!"  
  
He put forth a commanding hand." Buster Blader! Annhialate the Serpent Night Dragon! Dragon's Bane Slash!"  
  
The fiercesome warrior drew back his blade, then slashed the air, sending a beam of darkness toward the SND.  
  
"You just forfeited this duel, Slade!" Drake called." Mirror Force!"  
  
A mirror-like shield appeared, and shot the darkness back.  
  
"And my other down-card! Shield and Sword!"  
  
"No!" Buster cried out,as his Blader's points were switched. [2300/4600]  
  
"And since the attack sent toward me was powered at 4600, it's reflected assault will wipe your Life Points from the arena!"  
  
The darkness cut through the warrior, and both his halves merely looked in amazement at the simple trap they had fallen into. The two parts then dissapeared, living only the Blade behind.  
  
"The duel is over Slade." Drake stated." Even after all of your manipulation and boasts, you lost."  
  
"Thi...this isn't possible..." Buster said, shocked. [LP:0]" I lost to such a,... a weak-"  
  
"Times change, Buster." Drake shouted." I'm not the submissive coward I was half a decade ago. I've grown, both in knowledge and in power."  
  
Drake lifted his hand, the Gauntlet beginning to shine brightly.  
  
"I suggest you start running, BS." Drake mocked." Or else you'l soon feel like your initials. Believe me, it will feel a lot better than what you really are!"  
  
Drake chose that moment to move his out-streched fingers,and whispering "I've waited years to do this.", his gold-shining hand made a very insulting gesture.  
  
At that moment, something odd happened. Buster flipped into the air, pulled something out of his jacket, and whacked Drake on the head with it.  
  
Drake fell unconcsious. Oddly enough, everyone in the clearing did also.  
  
Buster moved a few paces backward admiring his handywork. He looked at the tool that had done the job: A golden dagger, with a familier eye incrusted on it.  
  
"Almost embarrasing to think that you were defeated so easy, Drake, but still incredibly satisfying."  
  
He smiled his merciless smile, thinking about how no one he knew had ever come this close to their goal. He looked around at the unconcsious group, spying several items with similier furnishings to his dagger.  
  
"Four Millinium Items for just one lost duel, not a bad trade."  
  
He reached down to pick one of the Items from a boy with spikey white hair, and was suddenly blown back.  
  
Not even being able to speak, he realized he was suddenly wrapped in chains of yellow energy, and the white-haired boy was standing up, a grin on his face so reminescent to his own that Buster might have gasped.  
  
"I like your style." The boy said to him in a deep, cold voice."But there's only room for one Millinium thief in this realm, or the next! I'll let you off this time, however, because as I said, you're good at your occupation."  
  
He reached into his deck, and pulled a Monster Replacement card out of it.  
  
"Do try not to cross my path again, or you'll know the full extent of my rath!" The Ring-bearing thief spat into the dark-haired youth's face." Remember the name of Ryou Bakura, and know that his yami and body-holder has it in for you. Nice meeting you."  
  
With that, the magic card glowed, and Buster dissapeared.  
  
In a deserted area, several hundred miles away, he appeared. The binds of the Chain Energy card dissapeared, and he promptly fell to the ground. Dusting himself of, he screamed in anger, in his mind already planning a way to rid himself of this new rival. This boy called Bakura.  
***************************************************************  
Lara's POV  
  
After the duel with Yugi, I suddenly felt very tired.  
  
I heard my yami say something about using to much energy, and I dizzyly walked over toward Drake.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a new voice, one I don't think I've heard before. I couldn't think of who it was though, I was too tired. Without realizing, I fell. The last thing I remembered before going unconcsious was Drake catching me in his arms.  
  
A while later, I don't know how long, I woke up to find everyone else unconscious.  
  
Confused, I looked around. Drake was by the dueling stump, but Joey was unconcsious. I smiled a little, seeing excactly WHERE he had fell, and wondering what Mai's reaction would be to wake up, finding his face there.  
  
I reached into my deck, pulled out the DMG, and put it in my locket.  
  
In a flash of light, she appeared, blinking.  
  
"What's going on, Lara?" She asked me, clearly as confused as I was." Where are we, and who are all these people?"  
  
I smiled. Since I hadn't released her since before the Tournament, when she gave me a pep talk, and reassured me I would find Drake.  
  
"They're my friends, Dia."I replied, using the name I had given her. After all, saying Dark Magician Girl all the time really dried the tongue out.  
  
"Ooooooookay. Why are they all asleep?"  
  
"I don't know. But I bet my fave spellcastor could fix that problem, right?" I said slyly. She loved being bragged about.  
  
"Of course!" She said, grinning." A simple insomnia spell is all it takes."   
  
"K. Just don't put to much toward the one in the red hair. He's Drake, and you know how I WANT him to sleep." I said, showing my "evil" smile.  
  
"Oh, really? You found him? Great!" Dia said happily." I've heard enough worrying about how he might have forgotten you, found someone else, whether he's safe with his dad, if he still looked hot in red-"  
  
"Shut up and wake the others."I said, embarrased.  
  
She sighed, snapped her fingers, and immediately I saw the others snap awake. I quickly opened my Locket, sealing Dia back in. I wasn't ready to explain her just yet.  
  
"I feel like I just drank my brother's coffee." Mokuba grumbled, eyes drooping.  
  
Suddenly, there was a shriek and a loud slapping noise. Joey then plummeted into a rock from the force of Mai's hand.  
  
I saw Drake waking up, and slightly worried, ran over to him.  
***************************************************************  
Drake's POV  
  
"His name is Buster Slade." I explained after everyone was fully awake.  
  
"About five years ago, he and I became rivals, in a way. I used an all-dragon deck, he used a deck made to defeat dragons. He also refused any help from anyone, and often took his cards for granted, which made it even more embarrasing that I lost to him half the time."  
  
I looked down angrily, wishing I didn't have to explain this.  
  
"Though we were bitter enemies at dueling, we were actually mild friends the rest of the time. We were even in the same Martial Arts class together. But one day, that all changed. I found that he had raped and murdered a girl in our class, and that the weapon in truth was bought with some money I lent to him. He said he had killed the girl for the fun of it, that it was some kind of heritage thing."  
  
"In other words, he's insane." Joey stated.  
  
"Yes." I said, clenching my hands furiously." When I tried to call the police, he beat the crap out've me. Then he bragged about everything he'd done with my cash, and how good it was to have such a dope for a friend. When I finally got away, he was arrested, barely missed the death penalty, and sentenced to life with no chance of bail or parole in a high-security jail. Which is why i'm worried about how he's here."  
  
"I never knew," Lara said, wide-eyed." Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
"I was too ashamed." I said, looking down," and I didn't know whether or not you would still feel the same for me."  
  
"You were worried about that?" She asked, strangely smiling." Drake, only a fool bases his judgement on a person's friends. I would still love you, and I do."  
  
With that, I felt her lips go against mine. The sweet, blissful feeling. Ahhh. The-  
  
*Drakey's got a girlfrieeeeeeeeeeeend!* I heard my yami start to sing.* We all know were he's beeeeeeee-*  
  
I slapped myself mentally, and resisted laughing when I heard an *OW!*  
***************************************************************  
3rd Person Omniscient POV  
  
The group collected their things, and started again. But before they did, Drake realized something.  
  
Looking around the stump as he picked up his cards, he noticed one card left from where Buster's deck had been.  
  
Flipping it over, he realized it was the Summoned Skull that had been used by Buster in the duel.  
  
*Strange.* His yami said.* Why would he leave it here?*  
  
*Because of his opinion of it's strength.* Drake said back.* And maybe to mock me.*  
  
*We aren't going to leave it here, are we?*  
  
*And be like Slade? Never.*  
  
As he put it into his deck, Drake would never have thought that somewhere within the card's heart, the Skull would smile.  
***************************************************************  
AN: Looooooong chappie, huh? I was originally going to make it even longer, sort of merging it with the next one, but I need to assure my reviewers I'm still alive, so here it is! Next chappie will be very funny, very instrumental to the entire storyline, and very exciting! Before my bill on the word "very" runs out, thanx to all people who reviewed so far, you're about to be rewarded for your patience. Also, please read the works of an writer here on FFN named Gema J. Gall. Great fics, and you may be surprised at the guest stars in a few chapters! 


	6. Learn to forgive, but not to forget

A/N: Last chapter was intense, huh? In this chapter, major revalations are going to be revealed, new objectives learned, heart-wrenching secrets spilled, and grand powers earned![No, i didn't make that ryhme intentionally!]  
  
Yami Alpha: Sounds fun!Stop talking and start typing!  
  
Dracomon: YES! I'm still waiting for your crossover, and it's very irritating.  
  
Alpha: *groans* Why are my friends always so impatient!?  
  
Both, plus all reviewers of Alpha's stories: BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SLOW!  
  
Alpha: Oh, yeaaaaaaaaaaaah! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: * lifts paper, looks toward 4Kids* I own Yu-gi-oh! So do you! No I don't, so you no sue!   
  
Claimer: Just a bunch of useless ideas. * starts running as Drake pulls out a sword*  
  
***************************************************************  
3rd Person Omniscient POV  
  
  
"Finally!"Joey exclaimed, being at the top of the mountain they had just climbed." Hey, guys, look at this!"  
  
In the valley beneath the mountain, a large city, furbished in Egyptian architecture.[An: If that word is misspelled, I DO NOT CARE!]  
  
"'Finally' is right!" Mai said, climbing up to the same level."We've been looking for days!"  
  
The entire group looked at the large city with relief. It was evident that the city was inhabited, as the crowds of people were visible from this height. But while the others looked on in great eagerness for civilization, one of the party frowned.  
  
{Why does this view seem so familier?} Yami asked himself.{Have I been here before?}  
  
"Since "somebody's" insane opinions of fun made us climb this stupid mountain, can we please use our monsters to get to town?" Mokuba all but demanded, glaring, with most of the others, at Ryo.  
  
" I'm insane? Isn't your brother the one who bought out a whole farm for you to have a few pony rides?" Ryo shot back.  
  
"He only bought the horse stables, and that's an entirely different subject!" Mokuba said while blushing  
  
"Sure, Mokuba." Drake said." We can use our cards."  
  
"I'll summon my Winged Dragon!" Yugi called, and the monster appeared.  
[1400/1200]  
  
"And I my Curse of Dragon!" Yami said, leaping into the air, then landing on the Dark Dragon. [2000/1500]  
  
"I'm not one to stop a fad!" Mai said." Harpy's Pet Dragon!"[2000/2500]  
  
"Me either. Baby Dragon!" [1200/700]  
  
The group sweatdropped as the small dragon appeared.  
  
"I need someone to ride Shotgun!" Joey said with a smirk." Go, Panther Warrior!" [2000/1700]  
  
What looked like a panther in purple armor appeared, and Joey and his BD jumped on it.   
  
"Show off." Ryo sighed." I'll bring out my Cyber Falcon!" [1400/1200]  
  
What looked like an eagle covered in steel appeared, and Ryo grabbed hold of it's neck, which strangely had grips on it, as is it expected a rider.  
  
Lara looked at her Locket, and sighed. She had learned over the last few days that she didn't need it to summon monsters. Still, it had one major advantage. The monsters she summoned with it had personalities and complete will, while the others never disobeyed unless they really hated their masters, and some monsters had no personality.  
  
"I guess I'll just ride whatever Drake sends." She said, ignoring the snickers from the others and blushes from Drake."Plenty of room for two on most of his, right?"  
  
Drake, however, looked thoughtful. He stared at the card he had called mentally to his hand, and thought of it.  
  
*You should tell your friends.* His yami said; since the event with Buster, he and Lara had remained in normal form, to conserve their counterparts' energies.  
  
*Ok, I will* Drake sent back.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you guys." He said.   
  
The group looked at him curiously, and Drake felt his face flush.  
  
"My dad once created a card, just for me. He based it after me, and it was the only card in existance. But till now I've been too ashamed to use it."  
  
"Cool!" Yugi said." Imagine having a card based after you, it must be neat."  
  
"It is." Yami said, smiling.[An: First person to guess this gets my congrats.]  
  
"Well, here goes nothing!" Drake said, lifting the card." Drake the Legendary Dragoon!"  
  
In a blinding flash of light, he changed.  
  
Where his normal clothes once were, he now wore fiery armor[think the armor Yugi wore in that Virtual World, only red] and were most would wear a cape, Drake had two large red wings, each coming out of a slit in the armor's back.  
He had a small sheath on his back, probably fit for a dagger, but it had no hilt.  
  
"WOW." Was the exclamation from the entire group, including Drake.  
  
{Must resist,....erge....to glomp.....} Lara thought, seeing how Drake strangly looked even hotter than usual with armor and wings.   
  
*Awww, that's no fun!* Her yami said. *If you don't glomp, I can't glomp. AND I WANNA GLOMP!*  
  
"What's you stats?" Yugi asked, taking in the utter look of strength.  
  
"The same as a Dark Magician's." Drake said, embarrased." My dad wanted me to be as strong as the first card I ever drew. I actually helped him with the cards, sometimes."  
  
"Any effects?" Yami asked, wanting to know what powers he had.  
  
"I'll leave that a secret, for now." Drake said, smirking.  
  
He then blushed entirely, as Lara jumped into his arms.  
  
"Like I said, I'm riding whatever you send!" She said, happily hugging him tightly.  
  
"Ok. But be warned, I haven't flown before now."  
  
"Wh...WHAT!"  
  
With that, they all flew off, except for Joey, who rode off on the PW.  
  
Lara admired the few, Drake enjoyed the ability to fly, and Lara also enjoyed being in Drake's arms like this; it was like a dream she used to have, of some hero flying her to a safe place.  
  
The landed a few feet away from the village, and, very relunctantly, Drake changed back.  
  
The other monsters dissapeared as well, but not before the BD shot one more fireball at a final, unsuspecting bush.  
***************************************************************  
  
The city was teeming, full of people and humaniod monsters alike. The group stopped several times checking out the scenery, before running into someone Yami had hoped to find.  
  
"An Ancient Brain?" Drake asked incredulously.  
  
The Ancient Brain was a strange creature indeed. About Yugi's height, his head was hairless, and skinless, showing his namesake. A horn stuck threw the top of his large brain, and he held a staff. [1000/700]  
  
"Excuse me, sir." Yami said, bowing in some sort of respect." We're kind've lost, and-"  
  
"You want to know if I knew where your friends are."The creature asked in a raspy voice. It was a comment, not a question."They are in an inn known as the Stallion's Wing. Just about two blocks west."  
  
"Th..thanks!" Yugi said, amazed.  
  
"You are welcome, youngling." The AB said."Oh, yes. Be careful of that one."He said, pointing to Joey."He seems to squander my favorite organ too much. Luckily, you have enough of it for the both of you."  
  
Both Joey and Yugi both reddened, and Yami chuckled out loud.  
  
"It was truly an honor, sir."He said." Thank you, and I hope we meet again."  
  
"Wisdom be with you." The AB called as they walked toward their destination."And never waste knowledge! Even the smallest bit can be the difference."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Stallion's Wing was a large, spacious inn, with a picture of a Firewing Pegasus on the sign.  
  
"Yugi!" An old, energetic voice called from the inn." Yugi! Is that really you?"  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi cried happily, rushing into his grandfathers arms." You're here! You're safe!"  
  
"Of course I'm safe, Yugi!" Solomon Moto said happily, wiping his eyes slightly."Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Maybe because you're "critically ill" and, "Cleaning gives you heart attacks"!" A familier voice griped.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, and ran over to his brother." You're OK!"  
  
"Nevr better, Mokuba." Seto said happily." Although doing double chores to keep us in this inn's rooms is quite tiring."  
  
"Quite a reunion, isn't it?" Yami asked."It's great that they're finally reunited. I hate failing my vows."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really choked up." Joey said, nervous." Now let's go before he starts cracking dog jokes again."  
  
"And look! You even got a bloodhound to track us down! Great job, Yugi!" Seto mocked.  
  
Before Joey could say a word, Seto was hit by a very heavy-looking stick.  
  
"NO ONE INSULTS MY APPRENTENCES!" Solomon yelled, repeatedly beating Seto with the stick.  
  
As sweatdrops abound, most of the group burst out laughing.  
  
Except for Seto, who seemed ready to go unconscious, and Solomon, who was wondering when he should stop.   
***************************************************************  
50 smacks and a half hour later.........................  
  
The group sat around the fireplace of the inn, talking about their adventures and trying discreetly to touch Seto's even more swollen head.  
  
The real shocker came about another few minutes later.  
  
"When do you think he'll be back." Seto asked." I'm getting kind of hungry."  
  
"Who?"Yugi asked, confused.  
  
"I'm back!" A VERY familier voice called." And yes, Seto-boy, I did get the hot do-"  
  
There was the sound of dropping bags.  
  
There, in the doorway, was-  
  
"PEGASUS!" Yami exclaimed, jumping to his feet."First you seal us in this realm, and now you have the nerve to track us down!"  
  
It was indeed Pegasus, but something was wrong.  
  
Whereas Pegasus had always worn fine clothes and had an insane smile on his face, he now wore what appeared to be an archeologist's clothes, and had a shocked look on his face." d...d..Drake?" He asked, his voice little more than a whisper.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot about that." Solomon said, grinning in a Joey-style.  
  
Pegasus got a look of fear on his face, then ran.  
  
"What was that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Why is he here."Drake growled menacingly.  
  
"Believe me, it's a long story." Seto said, taking the ice off his head."It appears that Max isn't really the one we should be focusing our efforts against.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lara asked.  
  
"Tell me, have any of you heard of Yamis?"  
  
That single question stopped everyone's hearts.  
  
"No. No. NO! YOU'RE JOKING!" Drake exclaimed.  
  
"Our adversery is his dark side. My, how ironic." Bakura said, a strange tone to his voice.  
  
"No way! You mean, Pegasus has a yami too?" Yugi asked, shocked.  
  
"It was so obvious!" Drake said furiously, suddenly pulling power from his own yami and pounding his fists on the table." I should have known. I should have guessed from the moment I learned about Bakura!"  
  
He looked down in self-hate."But I was too focused on my" manipulative, heartless" father!"  
  
"Drake-" Lara started, but stopped. Drake's eyes held not only disbelief, but tears.  
  
"I can't believe it....all this time....."  
  
"It must be harsh." Bakura said." When my yami took over me, I could still hear what he heard."  
  
Drake's heart officially smashed then.  
  
"I've...i've hated him....for years......even said it....to his face........but he.....no control.........."  
  
Drake broke. He completely put his hands over his face; It was neccessary to hide his tears.  
  
"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do." Solomon said plainly."Apoligize."  
  
"I can't." Drake said, and the group was shocked to hear a slight whimper in the tone." I have no right. I...I was so...such a....AGH!"  
  
Lara had chosen that time to punch him in the stomach.  
  
"Drake, listen to yourself!" She said angrily." You have every right! He probably hates himself more than you hate yourself right now, and if apoligizing, just letting him know you still care, that could help him!"  
  
"What if I can't?" Drake nearly yelled, uncovering his tear-striken face." I haven't cared for him in years, I haven't even hoped he would be the same as before, how can I still know how to care?"  
  
"You're crying, aren't you?" Lara pointed out, hugging him softly."That shows. You care about him, Drake. And I refuse to believe otherwise So, QUIT BEING SO STUBBORN!" She yelled, point-blank in his ear.  
  
***************************************************************  
Lying down in his office, a once-powerful man was squirming in his pain.  
  
Maximilian Pegasus heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Go away." He moaned."I'm not in the mood to trounce you tonight, Kaiba-boy."  
  
"Then will you except your son?"  
  
Pegasus looked up, and saw Drake in the doorway.  
  
"Drake!" He gasped, sitting up." I...I..."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. Pegasus tuned over every excuse, every way he could explain in his mind, but he found nothing. Then-  
  
"How long have you been trapped?" Drake asked in a sad voice.  
  
Pegasus could have smiled, if he wasn't so mad at himself." 10 years. I've been a slave for ten years."  
  
"10 years!" Drake exclaimed in shock." You mean that heartless scum has been controlling you for an entire decade?"  
  
"Y..YEs." Pegasus said, also shocked." You're..you're not mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not." Drake smiled, eyes watering."I'm only mad at myself. If I had just stopped to ask, once, I might actually have known the truth. But I was too stubborn, to caught up in my belief, that I refused to think anything else."  
  
He walked over to his dad." Dad, I want to say that I'm sorry, and I hope you'll still have me for a son."  
  
"Of course!" Pegasus exlaimed, suddenly smiling through his tears."Why wouldn't I?"  
  
He then did something he hadn't done in ten years; he hugged Drake.  
  
Drake, however shocked, started to cry. The last time has EVER been hugged by a parent was when he was 5.  
  
Just then, everyone who had been hiding outside used their cameras. Drake and his dad didn't care; they would kill them later.  
***************************************************************  
Bakura smiled as he looked in the inn's restroom's mirror.  
  
The normally innocent face was dark, menacing.  
  
"Hard to believe mortals are so easy to disturb. I almost laughed out there, such a wimp."  
  
He washed his face, unable to get the dirty look out of his eyes, and glanced at his Ring.  
  
"Still, this will be more interesting as it develops." He smirked toward his reflection."I think I'll wait awhile before taking their Items, humans are such interesting comedians."  
***************************************************************  
"So, what's the plan?" Drake said, wiping a happy tear from his eye." We still need to get out of this realm, and stop your yami."  
  
"Personally, I have no idea." Pegasus admitted." I've lived here for years, I actually own this inn! I've been thinking about it, but I haven't a clue!"  
  
"Luckily, I do." Yami said." Even yamis in the real world have some sort of connection between the two realms. If we can find it, and destroy it, then maybe we can get home!"  
  
"So, we have to kill Helios, then." Peasus said, a solemn look on his face." So be it."  
  
"Helios?" Ryo asked.  
  
"The name I gave my yami." Pegasus said.  
  
"He has a name, then." Yami said."I personally like my title enough, but it's an interesting idea."  
  
"Lance." Drake said." I think that would be good for mine."  
  
*Finally, a good idea comes to your brain! Maybe you'll even think of going a little further with Lara ton-*  
  
"Prima!" Lara said, inturrupting Drake's yami.  
  
"Ryou." Bakura said." After my last name. Though I hope I never have to speak it."  
  
[AN: Here in USA, it's Bakura Ryou. My, what Eternal Duelist Soul teaches you!]  
  
"Ok, enough with the name games." Pegasus said, smiling."I don't know exactly how to find Helios's connection, but we have to try."  
  
"Maybe you should try the upcoming tournament." Came a voice near the door. The Ancient Brain walked in."Many duelists around the realm are coming to participate. Maybe one of them will know."  
  
"Great idea!" Pegasus said.  
  
"A tournament?" Yugi asked."What tournament, Pegasus?"  
  
"Please, call me Maximilian, or just Max if you prefer." He said politely." A few days ago, a Witty Phantom announced that a tournament is going to be held across the countryside. The prizes are said to be large, and the competition fierce!"   
  
"We're in!" Both Drake and Yami exclaimed.  
  
"The tournament lies across a desert that is extremely barren and dangerous." Solomon said." It will be risky for anyone who isn't a Monster to cross it."  
  
"Then it's settled." Bakura said, smirking." If only Duel Monsters can cross, only Duel Monsters WILL cross!"  
***************************************************************  
  
"Are all the events in place?" A dark voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"Indeed, my lord." Said a red-skinned man in a purple suit. Well, a monster actually. [1400/1300]  
  
"Good." The mysterious monster in the darkness said; it's voice seemed to echo of pain and horror."Leave only their bones to serve as their markers. My plan must not be inturrupted!"  
  
"It won't be, my Lord." The Phantom said, turning and walking into the hall,putting his hat back on.  
  
He quickly entered the main hallway, also known as the most-guarded dungeon.  
  
The Witty Phantom smiled as he walked."The master must be losing his nerve. How can such weak kids serve as threats to the Fiend Empire?"  
  
"More so than you think, Wit."  
  
The Phantom turned around. Doing so brought him face-to-face with the King of Yamimakai. [2000/1530]  
  
"The master knows that those kids have extraordinary power. Even without their Millinium Items, their dueling skills rival our Generals'."  
  
"Then they shouldn't be that tough." Witty spat. He dissaproved of the concept of having humans direct their artillery.  
  
"It is no mean feat." Said the horrifying tone of the Lord of Zemia. [1300/1000] "They are constantly getting in the way of our plans on Earth, so we must deal with them."  
  
"But they are young, that is true." Said a dark voice.  
  
The other Fiend-type monsters jumped out of the way as the Reaper of the Cards suddenly appeared. [1380/1930]  
  
"Their youth may be their weakness. But it also gives them the advantage in bravado and courage."  
  
"Who shall take the job, then?" The LoZ asked."One of us must take them out."  
  
"It will be me."Said a raspy voice in the shadows." I have been wanting ssssssssome niccccccccce ssssssssandy air to tasssssssste anyway."  
  
"Ah, Air Eater, you do know how to mix business with pleasure." KoY said.  
  
"Yesssssssss." The green Fiend answered. [2100/1600]  
  
And with that, the winged air-sucking beast flew off, into the night.  
  
"How long do you think it will take him to win?" The RotC asked.  
  
"Without a Megamorph? Probably eternity." The WP answered."But the children lack experience, so their advantage in power may be nullified."  
  
"Let us hope that is the case." Zemia said." The master will not tolerate failure anymore. Isn't that right?" He asked to a person in the dark.  
  
Chained, weak, and very messed up, the scowling, raven-haired boy answered "Yes."  
  
"So enthusiastic, that Buster." KoY said as they moved to their personal chambers."But that temper may stop him from rising in ranks."  
  
"If his rage powers his aggression, and he assumes his Soul Card form, he will be quite hard to pass in rank, actually." RotC stated.  
  
"Do not remind me." The red fiend scowled.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So we can turn into whatever card we want?" Mai asked again.  
  
"That is correct." Bakura said, fingering his Ring." But the spell will not dissipate until I make it, and I can only do that in protected towns and cities."  
  
"So, I suggest you all choose wisely." Yami said.  
  
"Harpy Lady!" Mai said immediately.  
  
"My new fave!" Tristan said."Ax Raider!"  
  
"Flame Swordsman." Joey said, sullenly.  
  
"Whatsamatter?" Tristan asked." Isn't he your fave."  
  
"I changed it too."Joey answered." My new fave is Giltia the Knight."  
  
"But why be Flame Swordsman, then?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Um, well, hehe." Joey said, blushing."It's a desert, right? Sorta like a Wasteland. And dinosaurs thrive in Wastelands." So if we run into some dino-"  
  
"You're giving up your favorite to help us? How sweet!" Mai said.  
  
Joey blushed very deeply after this, and started muttering about the heat.  
  
"I have mine already, no transforming needed." Drake said, feeling the Dragoon card in his pocket.  
  
"And I have what might be Lara's." Max said, coming back into the room." Lara, as my son's girlfriend, I'm deeply sorry for you for what Helios did."  
  
He handed a card to her, and she gasped.  
  
She could tell this card was new. It was HER. In red armor[like Mai's in the Virtual World!] and with wings like Drake, she saw herself perfectly painted on. It was titled "Lara the Dragonness." It's statistics were 2000/1800.  
  
And its effect was amazing! For each Dragon type in the grave or field of either player, it gained an extra 200 Atk and Def.  
  
"Amazing." She said, smiling." I guess incredible talents run in the family."  
  
The group then gasped. It was evident Drake had enheireted his father's blushibility.  
  
"Dark Magician!" Yami said, noticing Yugi was off guard.  
  
"Darn, I wanted that!" Yugi said angrily." *sigh* Gaia the Fierce Knight, then."  
  
"Neo the Magic Swordsman!"Ryo said." Then I'll be Ryo the Magic Swordsman!"  
  
"Dark Ma- I mean, Dumanes Dark Witch!" Tea said, blushing.  
  
Yami glanced at her for a second, confused, then ignored it.  
  
Mokuba suddenly grinned, having an idea.  
  
"Mr. Pegasus, whatever I turn into, an you make it my size?" Mokuba asked politely.  
  
"Huh"" He said, confused.  
  
" I wanna be a Toon Dark Magician!" He said happily, before Seto bopped him on the head.  
  
"I think I can give you something better."Pegasus said, smiling. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out-  
  
"You're deck!?"Everyone said incredulously.  
  
"I'm not entering the tournament, so there's no need for it." Pegasus said, suddenly sullen." And I've wanted to make a new one anyway. Being forced to listen to cartoons all the time can make even me annoyed at them."  
  
The group sweatdropped, and Mokuba got the deck.  
  
"Now we can enter the tournament together, Seto!" He said happily, and Seto smiled.  
  
In a flash of light, everyone was transformed.  
  
Yugi had actually grown to his Yami's size[A/N: YES! NO MORE MIDGET!] and was on top of the purple horse.  
  
Seto became the Vorse Raider, [1900/1200]. He wore a very immodest battle vest, showing a lot of muscles that few would believe were there, armored blue jeans that were flexible for quick movement, and had a cool-looking axe-like gauntlet on his right hand.  
  
Tea drooled. Mai drooled. Seto fan-girls around the world cheered. Yami, Yugi, and Joey scowled.   
  
[A/N: I rambled on, filling space with useless sentences.]  
  
Bakura became Giltia, which caused the Flame Swordsman Joey to face-fault.  
  
"Have fun!" Solomon said, waving as they left." And be wary of dark-types!"  
  
"HEY!" Mokuba, Yami, and Seto cried.  
  
"You'd better come back Drake!" Max shouted." Or you're grounded!"  
  
Drake facefaulted into the sand. This would take some getting used to.  
***************************************************************  
  
In the city across the desert, citizens looked on occasionally, as hundreds of Skull Servants toiled building a vast arena.  
  
The duel tournament would soon be started, and many anxious people in the city were waiting for some action.  
  
Two people, however, were not interested in the slight humor of the Skulls sometimes breaking to pieces while working, then reassembling themselves.  
  
One dark-skinned boy was sitting in the shade, staring at the ground. He was incredibly shy, and the women of this town were very beautiful in their Ancient Egyptian garbs.  
  
The other one, a girl waring shades, took no interest in the extraordinary sights around them.  
  
"Anything new, Martin?" She asked, not looking up.  
  
"No." He said quietly."No new occurances."  
  
The girl said nothing, instead she merely continued thumbing the object she was keeping in her backpack. She had a strange feeling that this item, however much she charished it, was what brought the two of them to this realm.  
  
"Maybe we can find some answers at that tournament next week." She said finally." And I can actually do something. I'm tired of waiting in this inn."  
  
"Oky." He said." Um, ready for lunch, Tempest?"  
  
"Call me Shade, now." She said, turning, starting to feel the wall back to the door. "I have a feeling this town might get very dark."  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Another long chapter. Please read and review. also, note that Tempest/Shade and Martin are the cool creations of Gema J. Gall, who's works and great fic, Shayla's story, is a constant inspiration to me. Please read GJG's fics, review them, and see Drake and Lara make a guest appearance!  
  
  
  
Next time: As the group tries to cross the desert, the powerful Air Eater tries to overtake them. Though weak compared to some of the group, this dastardly Fiend's Air-sucking abilities may choke more than our heroes progress! Can they survive? Tune in to the next exciting episode, of Dragon Ba- I mean, Fellowship of the Dragoon!  
  
  
  
Fiend's Suck. No, Really! 


	7. Fiend's Suck! No, Really!

A/N: Wow. I started two new fics in two quick days. R'n'r, please!!!  
  
Drake: Good lord, will you ever stop?  
  
Alpha: If I do, from the likely cause of review starvation, you never leave the Shadow Realm.  
  
Drake:.................. R'n'r Please!!!!!  
  
Alpha: Much better.  
  
Disclaimer: OH! That's the thing were they play with cards and point their fingers, right?  
  
Claimer: Drake, Lance, Buster, Lara, Prima, thier Items, all unique cards, the phrase Helios reffering to Pegasus's yami.......... HOW MUCH HAVE I CREATED!!??  
  
Lara: I'd say a lot. *looks at Drake*  
  
Drake: *blushes, as usual*  
  
Yami Alpha: As some people say these days, START IT ALREADY!  
  
Alpha: ........What would I do if my Caps Lock broke?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Remind me never to wear tight spandex in a desert again!" Mai yelled.  
  
The desert was just a LITTLE too hot for our heroes, and patience was wearing thin.  
  
Mai was lucky, though. She could fly, like Tea, Drake and Lara, but the others had to trudge through the heat. Yugi had forced the group to stop several times to make sure his horse was alright. Tea had almost fallen from the heat, and was now sleeping on Yugi's horse, both causing the rider to blush intensly, as she was holding on to him, and his Yami to scowl, and wonder why horses caught a girl's attention more.  
  
Joey, Drake, and Lara, however, were glad they were Fire-types. The heat was somehow normal to them, so they had little to gripe about. And Drake and Lara could, as said, fly.  
  
Lara was enjoying the ability to fly, but was resentful they had to move so slowly for the rest of the group.  
  
Drake was feeling similar ideals, except that he was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"That's it!" Tristan exclaimed, almost collapsing and using his ax to balance." I can't take this heat anymore!"  
  
"Me either!" Bakura exclaimed."It's too much!"  
  
"Aw, suck it up, wimps!" Ryo bragged." It's not that bad."  
  
The group stared. Not only was he waring metal armor, but a silk jumpsuit underneath, and he was carrying a steel sword. How could he be cool?  
  
[Fangirls around the world raise their hands, knowing the answer, but I won't ask.]  
  
"Maybe we should-" Drake started, then looked to the right. He felt something.  
  
"Get down!" He yelled, as a streak of green barely missed them.  
  
"Wh-?" Joey exclaimed.  
  
In front of them was a very strange creature. It was deep green, with thick wings and six insectoid legs. It had two humanoid eyes, colored red, but unlike Drake's they were full of malice, and narrowed in anxiousness. It's mouth was shapped like an anteater's, but it gave the impression it was meant for something more.  
  
Tea snapped awake, and jumped off Yugi's horse.  
  
Tristan and Bakura readied themselves. Drake landed softly on the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, pointing his right hand at the creature.  
  
"I am an Air Eater!" The creature said, gripping it's legs like fists." I have been sssssssssent to dessssssssssstroy you!"  
  
"By who!" Yami demanded, pointing his staff towards the monster.  
  
"It mattersssssssssss not." The AE said." You will die before you need to know anyway.  
  
"That's what you think, buster!" Tristan said," Well, not really Buster, cause then I would be veeeeery scared right about now."  
  
Even the Air Eater face-faulted.  
  
"If you want to fight, then take on the ones stronger or equal to you!" Ryo shoted." Picking on the weaker ones won't be a fight!"  
  
"Ryo, you're the weakest here..." Mokuba said. As a Toon Dark Magician,he was 2500/2100. Ryo the Magic Swordsman was 1700/1000.  
  
"Very well then."The fiend smirked." The weaker onessssssss firssssssst. The, I will the out the resssssst of you!"  
  
Without another word, he lunged straight toward Yugi.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Yugi, eyes shut tight because of the sand that suddenly went to his eyes, hit the AE by sheer luck.  
  
The creature screamed as it collapsed into the sand.  
  
"That was easy." Yami said, unimpressed.  
  
"No, it wasssssssssssn't!"  
  
The Air Eater lunged pack into the air, and landed a short distance away.  
  
"But how?" Yugi said, confused." I should have destroyed you!" [2300/2100]  
  
"You mussssssst be reffering to the rulesssssssss of the card game."The Air Eater said, laughing. [2100/1600]  
  
"The card game'sssssssss sssssstandardsssssss are very different. Though our sssssssstrength and induranccccccccce issss ssssimilar, we have much more fight in ussssssss than thosssssssse puny hologramssssssss! And you barely ssssssswiped me too, I'm not even cut! I-AGHH!"  
  
Bakura's spear was jammed into the fiend's side.  
  
He smirked." Like you said, fool, you indurance is similar. My attack is 1850, while your defense is only 1600. Are you hurt now?"  
  
"CURSSSSSSE YOU!" The beast cried, spinning around and gusting Bakura slightly away." ARE YOU HUMANSSSSSSS TRYING TO MAKE ME MAD-GAH!"  
  
He had been hit in the wing by Seto's blade-gauntlet."That depends. If we enjoy seeing your expressions, yes. If we hate hearing your hissing tone, no."  
  
"SSSSSHUT UP!"The monster screamed, missing Seto's face by a few feet in fury." YOU CANNOT WIN!"  
  
He was then hit my a double Dark Magic Attack, from Yami and Mokuba.  
  
"Ackk,ckkckk......." AE stuttered. He was suddenly very doozy.  
  
"He must be weakening!"Lara yelled excitedly." My turn! Dragon's Maid Flash!"  
  
As she said that, a burst of fire that twisted into the shape of a dragon was shot form her outstretched palm. Enhanced by the desert heat, as well as Drake being nearby, the flame delivered a mighty 2800!  
  
Fried, weak, and severely slashed, the Air Eater looked at them in utter hatred.  
  
"You,...You're mocking me...I KNOW IT! I would not have been sssssssent here if you were ssssssssso weak!"  
  
"Weak!" Seto shouted in outrage"Are you forgetting how we just beat you through most of your future lives? I doubt Monster Reborn could save you now."  
  
"You think I am the highesssssst of your worriessssss?"The fiend mocked." My masssssster fears only the mosssssst powerful. I would be dead before I could breath if I challenged him! And you've wasssssssted about five minutessssssss trying to kill me, HA!"  
  
"We'll take on your "masssster" as you call him, eventually."Yami said, his trademarked smile firmly on his face."But right now, we're sending you to clean his future home in the Graveyard for him!"  
  
The AE suddenly go very mad." NO..NO ONE THREATENSSSSSSS MY MASSSSSSTER! NOW, EXPERIENCCCE THE REASSSSSSON I AM AN AIR EATER!"  
  
Suddenly, he started sucking at something with his long nose.  
  
"What are you doing?"Seto asked incredulously." If showing us how much you suck is your game plan, then-aa...aa...a."  
  
He clasped his throught. Their wasn't any oxygen.  
  
The AE smiled in his mind.{These fools are done for, lets see them try to take on the Fiend Empire from the grave!}  
  
The entire group was on the ground now. Mokuba was unconscious.  
  
Suddenly, the Air Eater's lungs filled with immeasurable heat. Not even able to scream, the winged oxygen thief fell one final time.  
  
The group looked up, getting air back into them. Mokuba woke up.  
  
"How did he die?"Joey asked. Their was still smoke coming from the creature's throat.  
  
"Guilty!" Drake said, shrugging."I noticed that he was not only sucking in air, but also sand and moisture. So I shot a small flame, and watched the internal barbeque!"  
  
"Wow, great idea Drake" Yugi complimented.  
  
"Indeed. Both a literal and figurative life-saving strategy."Yami added.  
  
"Is there any way we can up the ante?" Mai asked." At this rate, we're going to fry out here!"  
  
Lara suddenly got an idea. She grinned, walked over toMai, and wispered it in her ear.  
  
"Sound crazy, but, oh well." Mai said.  
  
She put her talon-like fingers to her mouth, whistled, then waited. Suddenly, a Harpie's Pet Dragon flew down, landing there. A chain uncoiled from it and wrapped into Mai's hand.  
  
The group sweatdropped.  
  
"Not one for normal thoughts, are we Lara?"Tea said, eyes wide.  
  
"Hey, I have a Dragon for a boyfriend. Don't try to talk to me about normal!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Witty Phantom's eyes were very wide, too, as he looked through the Eye of Truth on a table..   
  
"The Air Eater failed....How?"  
  
"He let his anger get the better of him."The Reaper answered."He was completely blinded to his weakness."  
  
"And with that folly, our job had become more difficult."The King of Yamimakai said."Not only was Air Eater the strongest un-aided, but we must now decide who to send ne-"  
  
Immediately the other Fiend leaders backed away.  
  
"Speaking of strongest," The Lord of Zemia said."How is our little prodigee doing?"  
  
"See for yourself." Yamimakai answered, waving his hand over the eye.  
  
Instantly, a large image of Buster appeared. It showed him taking on many Ansatsu's at once. [1700/1500]  
  
"Is that the best you can do?!" The young warrior shouted, blocking a powerful jump-kick with his hand, then grabbing and throwing the Ansatsu at his friends, hitting several opponants at once.  
  
"He's certainly skilled."Zemia remarked." I would not be surprised of he could fight one of the children as he is."  
  
"But he cannot."Phantom said."When we read his strength, his power upon joining us was 1500/1200, according to duelist terms."  
  
"What is it now?"Reaper asked, somewhat cautious of the answer.  
  
Makai scowled." 1690/1410."  
  
"What!" Zemia exclaimed."But he's only trained a week!"  
  
"Exactly. When we found him in the desert, his rage after losing a duel for nothing seemed to highten his senses."  
  
"Let us hope the master does not appreciate his talents to much."Phantom grumbled."Humans. As if having a few duelists as our Generals isn't bad enough!"  
  
"Oh yes, what of the Generals?" Said a new voice.  
  
The voice belonged to the Warrior of Tradition. Clad in an orange kimono, tied by a blue sash, with a sharp sword at her side, her beauty was strangely enhanced.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be training him?" Zemia growled, glancing at the eye.  
  
"My little sister is."Tradition said, smiling."I do believe that Headhuntress has a crush on our future Fiend leader."  
  
"With your training, of course."Phantom mocked."Can't he put on a shirt?"  
  
"That would decrease his agility."The Warrior stated calmly."Besides, wearing only a pair of black battle jeans still has more class than a purple tux."  
  
"Shut up!"Phanton said.  
  
"The Generals are progressing well." Reaper said, answering her question."They have entered Tourney City, and await the competition eagerly."  
  
"And what of the Millinium holders?" She asked.  
  
"The Scales, Key, Rod, and Necklace are in that town." Zemia answered."The Puzzle, Ring, Gauntlet, and Locket lie with the children. The Eye is with Helios's weakling Hikari."  
  
***************************************************************   
  
"Shade" walked through the streets, Martin guiding her by hand.  
  
"I still don't see why we have to do chores." She grumbled."I thought all tournament enterers were treated with respect!"  
  
The inn's owner was very testy, and hated anyone not working their share. So, to pay for thei rooms, Martin and Shade had to run errands.  
  
"Umm."Martin said, stopping.  
  
"What?" Shade asked.  
  
"Did she say go right, or left?"  
  
They had obviously gotten to the turn were she said led to the Fruit Dealer's. Looking back, Shade realized she herself had forgotten.  
  
Suddenly, her bag felt heavier on one side. Feeling into it, she realized her prize possesion was halfway bent to the right. It had a habit of doing this sometimes.  
  
{Maybe it's a sign, oh well.}  
  
"Right." She said.  
  
As they walked along the right path, Shade was aware of something wrong. Her treasure was shaking violently, she heard no noise of crowds, and she felt Martin's hand shake.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I think, wrong way."Martin stuttered. That was new. Though shy, he never usually stuttered.  
  
"Is everything in order?" she heard a faint, new voice.  
  
"Yes," came another new voice, high and shrill." The tournament is ready to be conquered!"  
  
"Good,"Said the first voice. Shade shivered. Whoever it was had a dark tone, and a strong Egyptian accent.  
  
Quickly running, before they were noticed, Shade and Martin went the other way.  
  
"What was that?" The second voice said.  
  
The man he asked remained silent, a thoughtful look on his face. He had definately sensed a small Millinium serge earlier.  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Ooooooooh, mysterious!  
  
Next chappie: Discovering they aren't alone in thei desert capades, our heroes find a new companion, as well as a secret oasis. Mai sure seems shocked about this lost traveler. WHAT! NO WAY! Next time on Fellowship of the Dragoon!  
  
Birds of a Feather 


	8. Birds of a Feather

A/N: Cool battle last time, eh?  
  
Lara: Yeah! Drake was hot! Like usual.  
  
Drake: *groans* will it ever stop?  
  
Alpha: Wh-what! He didn't blush!  
  
Drake: I'm used to it by now.  
  
Lara: YAY!  
  
Drake: Huh?  
  
Lara: Now that your blushing is cured,*whispers*  
  
Drake: *PFFT X 15,000,000* *faints*  
  
Lara: Darn! Knew it was too good to be true!  
  
Disclaimer: Lalalalala....lalalalalalala. No.  
  
Claimer: You don't know by now?  
  
Mai: So, what's this about me being shocked?  
  
Alpha: You probly wouldn't believe me if you just got a compulsion to wear more clothes.  
  
Mai: Nope.  
  
Alpha: A new OC. Someone I think you know...  
  
Mai: ?????  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The golden-haired man stepped out of the shadows. Glaring around, there was no one in sight.  
  
"What is it, master?" The shrill voice asked.  
  
"What troubles you sir?" Said a deeper voce, just appearing.  
  
"I thought I felt something. Like a Millinium sense. Ah, I'm probably just losing it. The Fiend Empire has us searching so hard all I can think of are the Items!"  
  
"b..b.but....easy to get....when....found." came a stuttering, somehow strained voice.  
  
"Why yes."The man said, smirking. He was fingering a golden scepter with the Eye of Horus on it.  
  
"Come!" he snapped suddenly." There is much work to be done before the tournament is held! And though we are their subordinates now, the Fiend Empire will soon regret tricking the GHOULS to be their lackeys!"  
  
The small crowd erupted in cheers, then dispersed, leaving to search for the Items.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Such foolishness." A horrible voice echoed in a chamber of complete darkness. "They are blinded by their past successes, and they actually believe their ideas weren't known by me?"  
  
"With all do respect master," said a trembling voice in the shadows.  
  
The owner of the voice glanced with a glaring red eye to the trembling voice in the dim light. A single Skull Servent had spoken.  
  
Though normally weak, with two Demon's Axes they were formidable guards. [2300/200]  
  
"Sir,, they are very skilled Generals, maybe they should be given.........more respect?" The Servent immediately flinched. The end didn't come.  
  
"Perhaps." Said the cold voice, amused."You shift is over."  
  
Sighing with relief, the Servent walked toward the door. In an instant his bones were burnt to dust.  
  
"Hmm, nice shot." the voice chuckled, pulling his grayish finger back into the darkness."My aim is improving. As is my strength. But it isn't enough!"  
  
"My Lord?" came the questionable voice of the Warrior of Tradition." You commanded me here?"  
  
"Yes." He acknoledged." How is the Blade progressing?"  
  
"Buster is growing powerful at an advanced rate." She said, smiling. She stepped over the dust of the servent."At this rate, he will assume his Soul Card form soon."  
  
"Good." The demon in the dark said."But not enough! Are there any clues to the location of the armor?"  
  
"No my lord." She looked down." I'm afraid not. Most of our weaker men are searching, but it is not known yet."  
  
"I must have the armor." He said, his voice growing hungry." Only then can the Ritual truly be fulfilled. Speaking of which, is there anyone who volunteers to give their life for my power? Any soul worthy enough?"  
  
"There are a few with potential."She said, smiling.  
  
"Good." He said once again." And when the ritual is fulfilled, I will finally dominate over existance once more. So Mage or Soldier shall stop me this time! I will be reborn at my full strength, and smite those who oppose me in one fell swoop!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sweating lightly, which was an amazement thing for him, having taken down a La Jinn with only physical assaults, Buster slipped on his white robe.  
  
White, signifying a cadet. Higher than the apprentice aqua, but still low.  
  
"It really doesn't suit you." Said the now familiar voice of the Beutiful Headhuntress. [1600/800]  
  
"And it suits you to be around me?" The raven-haired teen asked."I can tell you like me, but I think you know about my history around girls."  
  
"Millinium Depravation does many things to those destined to feel it.."She said slyly, twisting a curl of her blue hair."It's not your fault."  
  
"And Millinium Depravation also unleashes a person's inner heart." he shot."So what I did back then, was me, get used to it."  
  
The Headhuntress scowled."You don't have to be such a jerk."  
  
"You could be less of a fangirl." he remarked," but it doesn't seem likely."  
  
As he walked away, the BH threw her sword angrily into the other room, hitting the La Jinn that was barely alive. Then she swooned, thinking how hot he looked without a robe.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"This is the only way to fly!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
The Harpy's Pet was a very fast, very smooth mode of transportation. They were flying faster than Drake wagered he could, but the dragon was careful not to veer to far to one side.  
  
At last they landed outside of town, the Harpy's Pet setting down softly, and let out a small roar.  
  
"Good dragon!"Mai said happily, patting its scales.  
  
To everyone's amusement, the dragon started wagging its tail happily.  
  
Mai was the last to hop off, with a sad look on her face."I wish we could keep you, but I don't know if there's even such a thing as a dragonhouse!"  
  
To her surprise the dragon shrank! In a flash of light, he quickly decended to the average size and width of a Doberman.  
  
"Wishes do come true, I guess." Seto said."Too bad, Joey! She already has a pet!"  
  
Bakura stepped up. Suddenly, everyone except Drake and Lara changed back.  
  
Except for one thing.  
  
"I'M THE SAME SIZE!" Yugi exclaimed happily. He was just as tall as he was when he was Gaia." Seto's right! Wishes really DO come true!"  
  
The group both laughed and applauded. So did everyone reading this fic.[Clap, darn you, clap!]  
  
"Shouldn't we change back too?" Lara asked Drake.  
  
"Nah, I sorta like it this way." Drake said. he then folded his wings. Connecting near his neck, they looked barely more than a cool cloak.  
  
"Great idea!" Lara said, doing the same.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The city seemed twice as large as the last one they were in.Strangely, there was something different about this town. The people seemed anxious, nervous, bored.  
  
"Where are we, anyway?" Yugi asked, happily using his new height to look around over people's heads. [Clap, darn you, clap!]  
  
"Tourney City."Bakura said." A town of competition and bloody battles. I think the people here are impatient for the tournament next week."  
  
"Wow, Bakura, how do you know that?"  
  
"I, er, saw a sign on the way in."  
  
"In any case, we need a place to crash for a week until the tournament."Mai said, tugging her dragon's chain to keep it from eating an Armored Rat in the alleyway."And I think this guy needs some food."  
  
"We can have Drake burn Joey an eat hot dogs."Seto suggested about as innocently as he possibly could.  
  
"Or we could boil you and have some rich, classy food!" Joey snapped.  
  
Lara looked at a building ang smiled."Hey, Drake! How about-"  
  
"No." Drake said, blushing. He seemed to guess what Lara had in mind for staying at an inn named "The Dirty Gauntlet."  
  
"This doesn't look too good, either." Ryo said, noticing an inn called the Boar-Soldier's Cafe.  
  
"This is getting old."Tristan said, walking past "Good Night Hotel", which had a picture of a Malevolent Nuzzler on it.  
  
"This seems a good enough place!" Mai said while the others face-faulted.""The Harpy's Nest!", Perfect!"  
  
Its sign showed a Harpy Lady asleep in a bed of straw and twigs.  
  
"Welcome!" Came a feminene, happy voice as they entered.  
  
They saw a Harpy Lady behind the counter."Hi! My name's Zeph, and I'm the owner of this inn, how can I- OHHHHHHHH! CUUUUUUUUUUUUTIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
She then proceded to glomp the dragon.  
  
"You're staying for free! All of you! Especially this little guy!"  
  
They sweatdropped, then smiled at their luck.  
  
They soon realized that they weren't the only ones there.  
  
In the waiting room they were in, there were also three other people. One was a girl with curly black hair and shades. Another, sitting on a couch on the side close to her, was an African-American boy, looking down shyly. Across from the girl at the dueling table was a guy with spikey blond hair, a white jacket with black bluejeans, and a white muscle-shirt clearly visible from the open jacket.  
  
"Who are they?"Joey asked, careful not to moan as he watched the pet eat a steak whole.  
  
"Those three are other guests. Two of them can't pay, but they earn their keep by working here."Zeph answered."And the other guy uses Harpy cards, so he's in for free too. The girl's name is Shade, at least today, and her friend's name is Martin. And the hottie dueling her is Mike."  
  
Mai spat out the water she was just drinking."MIKE!?"  
  
Mike looked up."Mai!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask the same!"  
  
The group blinked, confused.  
  
"Guys, this is the one-and-only pain in the butt brother of yours truly, Micheal Valentine!"  
  
"WHA!? You're brother!?" Tea blurted out. Then again, his muscle-shirt proved there were some familier habits.  
  
"To tell the truth, I don't know why I'm here."He answered, turning back to the duel."Last thing I remember was winning a tournament, and I suddenly was in the middle of this town."  
  
Weird things aside, the group went back to its warped definition of normal.  
  
Yami stood in the corner, watching the duel, while Drake and Lara sat on a couch opposite of the duel table.  
  
Mai sat near Martin, closer to Mike, who in turn blushed and looked away.'  
  
Mike looked at his cards. So far, he was even with Shade at 600 life points each, but the advantage was definatly hers. She had her Spell-binding Circle on his Serpent Night Dragon he had won[1650/2400,] as well as the field changed to Wasteland, and the Mystical Sand in attack mode. [2730/2340]  
  
If it weren't for the Negate Attack he had used, this duel would have been over.  
  
Shade tapped her fingers expectantly, waiting for a move but not looking at him at all.  
  
He drew his card, knowing it would determine this duel, and-  
  
"I summon the Harpy's Brother!" 1800/600  
  
The Harpy's Brother was tall, and ver intimidating. With spikey brown hair, a red mask, a brown shirt to match his wings, and a deadly-looking red blade attacked to his arm, he was eager for battle.  
  
"And also, I play Harpy's Feather Duster!"  
  
The HB's wings turned white for a second, unleashing a tornado before changing back.  
  
All of Shade's magic and trap cards were sent from the field. Her Mystical Sand was back to 2100, and SND was 2350.  
  
"Finally, I use the magic card Black Pendant on my Harpy!"  
  
A strange necklace appeared on the Hb's neck. His stats were now 2300/600.  
  
"Attack with Bird-Blade Slash!"  
  
Moving so fast it almost couldn't be seen, the Brother slashed Shade's Mystical Sand.  
  
"Hmm, good move." She complimented. LP:400  
  
"Thanks. It was difficult to pull off, fighting such a cute opponant."  
  
"Family values."Seto muttered, looking at both Mai and Mike.  
  
Shade frowned slightly, and drew her card.  
  
She felt it, and played it."Change of Heart. I'll now use your Dragon against you!"  
  
The dragon destroyed the Harpy's Brother. Mike smirked.  
  
"Good move, but the Duel's over."He said. LP:550  
  
"Crap, I forgot."Shade said bitterly."The Black Pendant takes 500 LP when it's destroyed from the opponant." LP:0  
  
"Good duel, though."Mike said as he picked up his cards."I didn't have half as much challenge in the tournament as I did against you."  
  
"I'm not that good."She said simply, not embarrased, not cocky."I just forgot one thing."  
  
"oookay,"Mai said as Shade walked upstairs, Martin leading her by hand. "What's her problem?"  
  
"A ditzy blond as ever, huh sis?" Mike said."She's blind. That's why she has to feel her cards."  
  
"I guessed as much."Yami said from his standing place."She has the feel of someone who doesn't judge on appearance, her aura makes her easy to read."  
  
"What's my feel, Yami?" Drake asked curiously, without thinking.  
  
"Rough, noble, and hot!" Lara immediately answered, sliding her arms around his neck.  
  
Drake sighed. He was getting used to her flirtiness, but the scary part is he wanted to return her wiles.  
***************************************************************  
Maximillian Pegasus, or rather, Helios, sat comfortably on his throne at the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
He had been teleporting people who were keen duelists for days to the Shadow Realm, hoping to get the Millinium Holders there.  
  
He smirked as he thought of how he had gotten so high up in status.  
  
"It's actually embarrasing."He said."My Hikari was so blind, even the Eye couldn't help him! As if I was actually going to help bring his wife back!"  
  
He burst out into incredible laughter, holding his sides to keep from falling.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Evil yami! DIEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Next chappay!: As the tournament approaches, some strange things are going on in town. All clues point to Toons, but Mokuba isn't really behind it, is he?  
  
Seeya layta! 


	9. Shopping adventures! Or, the Revelation ...

A/N: Interesting chappies lately, eh?  
  
Drake: "Interesting" isn't the word.  
  
Alpha: Don't worry, this chapter will be verrrrrrry interesting!  
  
Drake: Good. I- wait. WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, only the original characters and elements of this fic. Oh yeah, I don't own "Shade", or Martin. They belong to Gema J. Gall, highly skilled fic writer and fellow Christian.  
  
Drake: With all the things you plan to do to me, I doubt the Christian part.  
  
Alpha: This from the guy who's got a pervert in his head.  
  
Lance:*So?*  
  
  
My knowledge of snappy remarks are wearing thin, so please do not mind if I refrain from spending half my time on these. In short...I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! DON'T ASK AGAIN!  
  
Lyz: Yay! Now he's ours!  
  
Lyzza: TO VICTORY!  
  
Alpha: *sigh* I thought I murdered the Fanta company owners.  
  
Both: SO IT WAS YOU!  
  
Alpha: *gulps*  
  
  
  
  
Shameless Advertisements:   
  
Dark Magician Agency, a fic where one Spellcastor tries to keep the peace, get the girl, and make reviewers laugh out loud.  
  
Digia 2: The cast of Digimon Tamers reinacting Grandia 2, the 3rd most popular RPG so far that I own.  
  
Both fics and ads owned and payed for by E-100 Alpha  
  
Correction: Last chapter, I said a crime was going to be commited, with Mokuba and his toons as top suspects. Unfortunatly, due to sudden, rare, insperation, I've changed my plan.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake woke up very early the next morning with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Somehow, Lara had managed to get past every dragon in his deck, sneak into his room, and cunningly fall asleep in a position which would make him blush uncontrollably for several months.  
  
*You were right. She IS evil!*  
  
*I know.* Drake thought with a loving sigh.  
  
*Maybe she'll quite if you meanly tell her you only blush to humor her.*  
  
*That's not mean. It's the truth.*  
  
* SAY WHA!?* Lance mentally exclaimed.*Drake, I am both surprised and proud beyond belief! Do you actually enjoy it?*  
  
*Yes* Drake said uncomfortably,*but I fake blushing instead of enjoying it. I mean, if I did the other option, and wanted it, wouldn't that make me a pervert?*  
  
*Drake, you're friends with a New Yorker puppy, an airplane speedbump, the Ballerina Queen of the Fairies, a bird-brained flirt, a former midget with his super-hero alter ego, a dimension-hopping poster-boy, a Brit with a Spikey from Mario on his head, your rival for Fortune Kids Magazine, and his little brother, and me, no explanation required. If you were a pervert, no one would care!*  
  
*I guess.* Drake sent, smiling.  
  
He sighed again as Lara slighty stirred. When she was asleep, her beaty was quiet. She was angelic, innocent, soft. But when she was awake, her beaty went full out, proudly proclaiming itself to the world, not afraid to say it existed.  
  
He really couldn't describe how he felt about her actions. True, she was highly flirtatious, but that was not only her personality, it was also a way she showed her love. At least that was his opinion, however insane it may be.  
  
But what if he actually returned and accepted her actions? If he loved her flirtatiousness, did that really make him the pervert he feared he may be? Then again, as said before, that was her personality, which he loved. So, did loving her make him a pervert?  
  
*AGH! I'M LOST IN A MAZE OF A CONFUSED MIND!*  
  
*Sorry.* Drake sent.  
  
*S'Ok. Anyway, I have a great idea!*  
  
*Uh, oh.*  
  
*Very funny. Tell me, is all you're wearing that shirt and your"red-hot" boxers?*  
  
*They're just red with a flame emroidary!*Drake thought, embarrased.*Yes, why?*  
  
*Take off the shirt, and pretend you're still asleep. Maybe we can succeed in making her blush, for once.*  
  
For one moment, the question of Love or Lewd entered Drake's mind again. However, he soon forgot it.  
  
Throwing the red dhirt on the floor, he was shocked when he heard Lara yawn. But she was still asleep, so he queitly slipped back into the blanket.  
  
What happened next was decidedly interesting. Lara unconcsiously put her arms around his neck.  
  
*It must be some sixth sense!* Lance laughed histerically.  
  
Drake didn't mind. In fact, he was happy for this.  
  
Also, he didn't pretend. He quickly fell asleep in her embrace.  
  
Lara did open her eyes a few minutes later, and her first thought was slight shock. The second thought was to immediately close her mouth, so no drool came out.  
  
Smiling, she nudged closer to Drake, then fell asleep.  
  
*No redness!*Lance angrily said, quietly though.*Why can't I ever succeed?*  
  
"Maybe because you can't with me."  
  
In his Soul Room, Lance looked up. Prima was there, wearing the same silk nightgown that Lara currently was.  
  
Lance immediately blushed, then smiled happily."Maybe you're right."  
  
Smiling, Prima walked up and kissed him softly.  
  
Lance feinted in happiness.  
  
"Great!" Prima whispered happily, leaning down laying him."Now let's see if HE blushes when he wakes up like this!*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'm bored." Ryo said. "What?"  
  
Everyone who knew what his definition of Fun was had backed away.  
  
"I just want a duel."  
  
Everyone who knew his dueling skill backed away further, except for the two Kaibas.  
  
Seto was teaching a few advanced moves to Mokuba, which was no easy task with Pegasus's deck.  
  
*I'll say it without shame: I hope I don't get paired against you, Mokuba! Your skills are incredible!"  
  
"Thanks!" Mokuba said happily.  
  
Drake and Lara came down, wearing casual clothes but still kept their wings.  
  
"I still say you must lift weights."Lara whispered, there were too many suspicious stares for her to say something that could possibly lead to the wrong thing.  
  
"All I do is practice Self-Defense." Drake said for the umpteenth time."I rarely ever work out other ways.  
  
* I don't care what he says.*Prima said.*Both he and his yami have better six-packs than his dad's wine collection!*  
  
*Tell me about it.*Lara thought happily, slightly blushing.  
  
"Drake! Wanna' duel?"Ryo asked, holding up his deck.  
  
"Sure!" Drake said eagerly."The tournament is in six days, and I need the practice!"  
  
More than one of the group was shocked. In the comfort of the inn and excitement of living in the Shadow Realm, they had almost forgotten why they were here.  
  
Seto abruptly stood up, and started walking to the door.  
  
"Where ya' going, Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"To town."He answered."I'm sure they have a few card shops. Not that I need any, but several others could use major improvements to THEIR decks."  
  
Everyone glared, then followed him.  
***************************************************************  
  
Shade sat alone in her room, thinking.  
  
Her favorite possession was tilting again, this time in the direction of her window.  
  
She sighed, wishing she knew what it meant. Martin was still snoring softly in the other room, most of the others had gone out, and Zeph and Mike were talking to each other. Somehow, she had a strange feeling it would be more than rude to inturrupt them.  
  
That was another mystery. Ever since she had recieved the strange item, she had these unexplained feelings. Though they appeared in her mind only a few times a week in the real world, here they were going haywire.  
  
The strangest part was the possession itself. It had a constant habit of tugging in a certain direction sometimes. Although she trusted and loved it like the one who gave it to her, it strangely always found a way to mess things up.  
  
Once, she had followed it's pull to an alleyway, where she heard a boy crying, after she heard his girlfriend scream.   
  
Another time, much less serious, she had followed it at night when she needed to open a certain door.  
  
Luckily for her, her blindness nullifyed the possibility in the minds of the teachers, when they thought she might be sabotaging the Men's room.  
  
Sighing in relief, she felt its weight return to its normal state.  
  
As she put it back into her bag, she realized also that it had appeared out of nowhere when it started tugging, just as it had in the real world.  
  
She heard the door open, and heard the shy squeak of Martin's voice and stepped out of the room.  
  
"So, Martin, what does Zeph want us to do for her now?"  
  
If she could see, Shade might have giggled to notice Martin blushing.  
  
"Umm, she's with Mike."He said."They're, umm, doing that thing you and Luther always did when something really good happened."  
  
Making out. Figures.  
  
"I guess we have the day free then."She sighed, grabbing Martin's hand."So how about a little us-shopping, for a change?"  
  
From the polite groan she heard, Shade figured Martin had had enough shopping.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A large building in the center of the shopping district was were the group had decided to go.  
  
Bursting out in insane laughter, the group was greeted by the manager, a pale, tall man with purple robes and an expressionless face.  
  
"I'm sorry, customers, but we are closed."He said in a voice as monotone as the rest of him."Please come back some time. We are cleaning the mess from the vandalism last night."  
  
"Vandalism?"Joey asked in wonder."How could a store with..that... namehahahah!"  
  
The others resisted snorting. It was a bit ironic that vandals could break into, and get out, of a store named "Labyrinth Wall-Mart."  
  
"Well, what do we do until then? Tea asked.  
  
"What else?"Mai said happily."Shop at other places."  
  
Lara and Tea both cheered. Most of the men groaned.  
  
"Fine."Seto said."I have a few things on my personal list, anyway."  
  
"As he walked away, Kaiba gladly enjoyed the fact that no one knew his secret love of looking in Dark Magician Girls's Secret......."  
  
"SHUT UP, DOG!"  
  
"Dark Magician Girl's Secret...GREAT IDEA!"  
  
The group sweatdropped as Mai ran off to the aforementioned store.  
  
"I'm off to!" Tea said, heading toward a shop called "Dark Witch's Wardrobe."  
  
"I hope she gets the same outfit!"  
  
"You and me both, little one!"  
  
Joey groaned. The fact that both Yugi and his yami could swoon over the most feminine tomboy ever was sickining to him.   
  
[A/N:Then again, he doesn't think of Mai as tomboyish.]  
  
"Well, if they go-" Tristan walked off somewhere.   
  
[A/N:I don't know where, probably somewhere dangerous only idiots would go.]  
  
"Hey Tristan, wait for me!" Joey said.  
  
"Yugi,"Yami said,"Now that you're my size, we might need a few changes so not to look too similar."  
  
"Ok, let's go!"  
  
[A/N:For the sake of the story{which is falling into several simultaneous Plot Holes}, and the fact that the store they go to is a secret, I'll tell you where they went later.]  
  
"Hey, TV store!" Mokuba cried before running off. "Must see Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"My dad chose well."Drake said.  
  
"Off I go!" Ryo said. A store known as Hero's Accessories was nearby.  
  
"That leaves us." Lara said happily."Any idea where to go?"  
  
"No, not-"  
  
Drake glanced at a store they almost passed.   
  
""Devlin's Dicing Cup"?"Drake said incredulously."I've heard the name Devlin somewhere before."  
  
"Then let's go!" Lara said, irratably.  
  
Entering the doors, they were greeted by:  
  
"Welcome Duelists! Don't you fret!   
Devlin's game's the best one yet!  
He's so strong, he's so cool,   
In monster games, Duke Devlin rules! Yaaaaaaaaay!"  
  
"Cheerleaders?" Drake said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Pardon them, I've asked them to stop, but sadly, and obviously, they can't."  
  
The owner of the voice was a tall man with black hair that looked like Yami, if Yami's had gone flat accidentally!  
  
[A/N: Heaven forbid! Sorry, force of habit.]  
  
He had creepy green eyes, and had an earring with a die attached to it by a string.  
  
"My name is Duke Devlin!"He said, bowing slightly." And who may ask, is this lovely lady?"  
  
Lara blushed. Drake noticed.  
  
"Lara Justina. My girlfriend."Drake said, heavy emphasis on the last word.  
  
"Oh, sorry."Duke said."And you?"  
  
"Drake Pegasus, Dragon Duelist!"He answered, grinning proudly.  
  
Though Lara slapped her hand to her forehead, Duke looked shocked.  
  
"Pegasus?! As in, Maximilian Pegasus?!"  
  
"Yeah, he's my dad."  
  
Duke looked as if all his dreams had come true.  
  
"You probably don't know this, but I've created a game myself! Dungeon Dice Monsters!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! That's right. My dad told me about a new game he was going to promote after the tou-"  
  
"YESSSSSSS!" Duke exclaimed, throwing his hand into the air.  
  
"However, I'm afraid you'll also need the approval of a certain major Industrial Illusions executive."  
  
"Oh."Duke said, slighty down."Who?"  
  
"Me." Drake said, smirking. "If the game's any good, I'll approve of it!"  
  
"Fine."Devlin said, smiling."I challenge you to a duel of Dungeon Dice Monsters."  
  
  
"I'll be glad to duel you, after I learn the rules, of course."  
  
"Of course." Duke said."Only a desperate jerk would duel someone who doesn't know the rules of his own game."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Seto walked out of the tailor's, holding his new suit in an outfit.  
  
He looked at what he held in his hand. It worried him that, even after all his demands and instructions, the owner of the shop still thankd him with several rare DM booster packs.  
  
"I wonder what the Tailor of the Fickle's other customers are like?"Seto said, sweatdropping."Ah well. At least I have this. Buckle-boy won't be the only one to win with style anymore."  
***************************************************************  
  
"Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?"Yugi asked, seeing the name of the store."Yami, are you sure?"  
  
"Of course,"Yami answered, smiling."Why would it be a mistake?"  
  
The store had a proud sign labled "Leather Lovers Anonymous."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The group, with the exception of Drake and Lara, met up in the central square of the market.  
  
"Did anyone else go through heck?"Yugi asked, wearing his new leather jacket.[Same one from the Dice Monster arc!]  
  
"Just you wait and see."Seto said, smirking.  
  
"Is that a threat?"Yami said, jokingly. He now wore a cape made from his jacket, more buckles, and two more belts.  
  
"Where are Drake and Lara?"Mokuba interupted, holding his new Blue Eyes White [plushie] Dragon doll.  
  
[A/N: No, no, PLEASE- *Crowd of people saying AWWWWWWWW burst his eardrums*]  
  
Those old enough, or perverse enough, paled at the possibility.  
  
[A/N: Sorry for all the inturruptions in this chapter, but I MUST.BE.HEARD. N.E. ways, I must say that if Drake has problems now, just wait until the Digimon crossover, when a certain bunny rabbit comes along.]  
  
"Maybe we should go find them."Bakura said, reddining slightly.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shade walked through town, led by hand, with Martin.  
  
The sounds and smells of this town were incredible. The scent of Griggle sugar [fully photosynthesized!]filled the Health Drink Cafe, and there were several coos of Kuribohs coming from a pet store.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something smash into her. She fell to the ground, dropping most of her things.  
  
"Shade! Are you ok?"Martin's concerned voice asked.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Came a new voice, a few steps away. It sounded like he was picking things up.  
  
Martin helped Shade up, and she felt her things being put back into her hands."I'm sorry."The voice said again. It was a boy, young, with a thick Egyptian accent.  
  
"It's ok."Shade said."I just didn't listen-"  
  
"Oh, crap!"Came the boy's voice again, embarrassed."It's not enough that I sleepwalk, but I run into a blind person? I'm such an idiot."  
  
"It's ok."Shade repeated, more firmly.  
  
Suddenly, the boys gasped."Where did you get that?"  
  
Shade realized her prized treasure was in her hands again, and it was tugging harder than ever before toward this new boy. She felt as though it might snap in two of it's weight didn't rip her arms off first.  
  
"This is-"  
  
"Give it to me!"He suddenly shouted. His voice had strangly deepened, and somehow Shade felt he was now taller than her.  
  
Before anything happened, a new voice made itself known."Marik! Time for lunch!"  
  
Suddenly, the sense of danger was gone. Shade no longer felt any weight, or power in the boy. He had suddenly switched from dark and cruel to young and innocent again.  
  
"Coming, Isis!"  
  
Shade heard him run away, then felt Martin grab her hand and start to run back to the inn. It wasn't neccessary;she had almost ran back herself.  
  
{Who was that..Marik kid?} She asked herself.{I don't know why, but I was more scared in those few seconds than I've ever been!}  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake and Lara were found in Duke's shop, in the middle of the battle. while Lara quickly tried to explain the rules, Drake and Duke kept at it.  
  
"Now, I'll send my Attack Crest-powered Barrel Dragon through the Warp Vortex!" Drake commanded. [ATK:60 DEF:10 HP:20]  
  
The mechanical dragon used hover-jets on his feet to fly to the warp, then appeared on Duke's end.  
  
"I'll use three more Movement Crests to position him,"Drake said as the dragon centered itself against Duke's platform."And attack with Proton Blast!"  
  
The dragon's shot evaporated Duke's Defense Shogun.[ATK:10 DEF:50 HP:0]  
  
"And I'll use the four Magic Crests I have stored to use his special effect! He can attack two more times, taking your Hearts to One!"  
  
"Unbelievable."Duke said in amazement.[Heart:1] "This is the first time I've come this close to being beaten in such few turns, and I've only lost once! And that was to your dad!"  
  
"You might want to hold the praising speeches, Duke." Drake said, remembering Helios.  
  
"I'll hold only my victory!"Duke said, rolling his dice."Ah, a level 3 monster! Dimension the Dice!"  
  
The dice unfolded, revealing the Invader of the Throne. [ATK:10 DEF:30 HP:10]  
  
"Her effect allows her to switch places with whatever monster you have that I want!"Duke said, smiling. The throne dissapeared, and in it's place the Barrel Dragon teleported, while the Invader was where the BD once was.  
  
"Now, Barrel Dragon! Proton Blast!"  
  
The blast obliterated the Invader.  
  
"And I'll also use my Magic Crests to attack twice more, in conjunction with my Fiend Reflection's special ability!" [ATK:0 DEF:0 HP:10]  
  
{I was wondering why he summoned that.} Drake thought.  
  
*Don't worry, whatever happens, he'll lose!*  
  
"I can use the Reflection's ability to bouce my attack to your entire field area, including your Hearts!"  
  
"CRAP!" Drake yelled.  
  
All of Drake's other monsters were destroyed, and his hearts as well. [Heart:1]  
  
"Good game Drake, but next turn your old dragon will end this duel for me!"  
  
"Not if I can summon a strong enough creature to fight it, Devlin!" Drake said."Go, Dice Roll!"  
  
The final toss was made. The results were promising. 1 Magiv, 2 LV:4 crests.  
  
"Perfect! Now I can summon a monster to end this!"  
  
"As if!" Duke said, flipping a strand of hair."What creature could possibly turn this duel around?"  
  
Drake grabbed the dice, and smirked."Take a guess, Duke! Dimension the Dice!"  
  
The dice unfolded, in an empty space. The monster was: "Lord of D.!" [ATK:10 DEF:10 HP 30]  
  
"What good will it do?"Duke said, scowling.  
  
"A horde of good, Devlin! I'm using that Magic Crest to use the Flute of Summoning Dragon!"  
  
"No!" Duke exclaimed. {The Flute allows the player using it to roll again! And if it lands on Summon Crests, each crest rolled will summon a Dragon!}  
  
"Go, Dice Roll!"  
  
The dice seemed to move in slow motion. One stopped: Trap. Another:Attack. The last: LV4 Summon.  
  
"And that's the end of it, Duke!"Drake called." I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"No way! Impossible!"  
  
"Way to go, Dragon-breath!" Seto applauded.  
  
"Speak for yourself."Drake muttered, then looked at the field.  
  
The dragon had always commanded authority, and it's stats insured it would recieve! [ATK: 70 DEF:50 HP:100]  
  
"Now, Blue Eyes! Reflect your blast off of the Reflection! White Lightning Attack!"  
  
The Blue Eyes sucked up a great breath, then let loose it's tremendous blast.  
  
"Argh!" Duke groaned. [Heart:0]  
  
The group cried out in cheers.  
  
"No denying, that's an incredible game you've got, Duke!" Drake said."When this Shadow Realm ordeal is all settled, I'll draw up the contract with my dad."  
  
Duke smiled, tears forming in his eyes."You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you, Drake Pegasus!"  
  
"New friend?" Seto asked as they left the shop.  
  
"More like new partner." Drake admitted.  
  
"So, what have the rest have you guys been doing while Drake racked up another victory?" Lara asked.  
  
"Don't ask." Both Tristan and Joey said simultaneaously.  
  
"New outfits." Everyone except Mokuba said.  
  
"Toy store!" Mokuba said happily, showing his dragon plushie.  
  
"Before I forget, take these."  
  
Seto threw one pack of cards to Joey, and one to Yami.  
  
"Huh?" They asked.  
  
"Greetings of thanks. Don't ask."  
  
The three immediately opened them.  
  
"Sword Hunter, Polymerization, Mad Sword Beast, Meteor Dragon, and Goblin Attack Force!? Unbeleivable!" Joey said very happily.  
  
"DMG."Yami said happily, showing the now famous card."Plus the Dark Magic Curtain, and three cards I'll refrain from speaking of."  
  
"Of course."Seto said, slightly miffed.  
  
"Good thing those two got packs." Yugi said uncomfortably." I'm not entering the tournament."  
  
"WHAAAAAA?" Everyone except Yami said.  
  
"I'm just as good as you, Yami." Yugi said, smiling slightly."And no competitors deserve TWO of us in the tournament!"  
  
"True."Yami said, chuckling.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"It's not enougghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
The monster's cold voice echoed throughout his stronghold, reeking of misery.  
  
"Master!" The Phantom cried, running to his boss." What's wrong?"  
  
"The Rituallllll. It's not completeeeeeee." Need timeeeeeeeee."  
  
"How long!?" The fiend yelled to the swirling darkness in the room." And when?"  
  
"Soooooooon. Must be soooon."  
  
"What's wrong?"The Phantom asked, worried.  
  
"Life, fading.......Armor! Need Armor!"  
  
"It's happining already!" The Phantom cried, talking to his partners."Our lord is losing his life, and all because these damned ingrates can't find his armor!"  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt."  
  
Buster stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"What! Why are you out of your chambers?" Yamimakai demanded.  
  
Buster reached into his pocket. From his robe he pulled-  
  
"A piece!" Zemia cried happily. The green armor, glowing green through darkness, could not have looked better.  
  
Tossing the piece in the air, Buster smiled slightly as he saw it's power going into the darkness. In a quick flash of green light, it was done.  
  
"Who was it!"Came the dark voice of their master, empowered by incredible forces."Who gave me back my strength?"  
  
"It was I, oh great lord."Buster said, bowing so low he nearly kissed the floor."And it wasn't to hard to find. We were merely loking in the wrong places."  
  
"You shall be greatly rewarded. what is your rank?"  
  
"Squire, sir."Buster said, slightly reluctant.  
  
"Rise again, GENERAL Buster Slade."  
  
Buster actually nearly fell. When he picked himself up, his face was of pure victory.  
  
"My lord, your respect is undeserved."Buster said."I'm sure any one of the others could have found it. They probably could find it in their own rooms faster than I found it elsewhere."  
  
At this, more than one of the Imperial Leaders grimaced, but quickly hid their fear.  
  
"Thank you, young one."The voice said."While there are still three more pieces to recover, you have greatly aided me."  
  
There was suddenly a stirring. A shadow in the darkness moved.  
  
"I have regained the power to Merge!"The voice laughed, mirthfully."My dear boy, you may be much more than just a General!"  
  
Before another word was said, a streak of pure darkness hit Buster in the chest.  
  
"No way!" Phantom yelled defiantly."You cannot mean!-"  
  
Buster looked up, and his eyes held something...more. A darkness that shrouded his normally black eyes to the point of invisibility, a feeling of some extra life.  
  
"Yes way, Phantom!"Buster yelled, and his voice was not alone."We are now one! The part of me that is your master will be helping the Buster half find the rest of the pieces!"  
  
All the Fiend Leaders bowed. Except for the Phantom.  
  
"Why would you choose him!?" the fiend demanded." Why pick a human to hold the ultimate powers of darkness?"  
  
A flash of darkness. Then nothing.  
  
The other Leaders gasped, seeing the Phanton's dust on the floor, with Buster's hand outstretched like a claw.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you all." The almagam of two Monsters, one human, one demon, spoke."You do not question my commands."  
  
The force turned, twisting his face into a smile that would make the bravest shriek."Let the world know, that I am returning. Three more pieces, and two sacrificial beings, and Zera the Mant shall reign supreme once more!  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Zera the Mant. Real monster, ultimate darkness, future appearance on cartoon show. All I will say.  
  
Next chapter: A halfway point will be reached. As the tournament begins, an indescribable force intervenes. When all is said and done, will the forces of good triumph? Or will the two who can make all the difference be swept away, leaving the Mant's path clear? A pivitol point approaches, in the next chapter, of The Fellowship of the Dragoon. 


	10. Story of the Gods, Destiny's Beginning

A/N: This chapter is going to be very-  
  
All: DON'T SAY IT-  
  
Alpha: Interesting.  
  
Drake: So this is a halfway point? This fic is half done?  
  
Alpha: Now where did you get that idea?  
  
Drake: From your spoiler for this chapter!  
  
Alpha: Ummm, wellllll............  
  
Drake: *angry* Let me guess, your secret plan to send me to the Digimon universe early backfired, thanks to your "Brilliant" inspiration, and now I have even more to worry about?  
  
Dracomon: And I won't make an appearance until this fic is completely over!  
  
Alpha: I...er...well...   
  
Drake: Tell you what: You have until the end of this chapter to run, and then we kill you.  
  
Alpha: Deal. *starts running, VERY quickly*  
  
  
Disclaimer: Shade and Martin are the property of Gema J. Gall.  
  
Claimer: You're reading this, aren't you?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The insane fusion of Zera and Buster rode across the plains, flying atop the Dragon Seeker's back.  
  
"Our monster will track the Dragoon down, and then we can both acquire several Millennium Items, and get our revenge!" The creature spoke with its joint voice.  
  
The Buster-half smiled mentally, eager to annihilate Drake.  
  
The Zera-half bared its mental teeth in a similar grin. With one more Millennium Item, he would not require the armor pieces or sacrifices.  
  
*By the way," Zera asked his host. "Where did you acquire this remarkable blade?"  
  
He fingered the golden dagger. *Same place I got everything I own. From some store window. *  
  
*For a purchase as low a price as that, you found some bargain. And what does its special ability do? *  
  
*It recreates the old saying "A blade to the heart is more painful than a blade through the heart". Whoever I injure with this weapon, their loved ones, as well as the ones who care for them, feel the same pain! *  
  
*Remarkable. I should very much love to use that soon. *  
  
*Don't worry." The Buster part smirked. * We will. *  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake looked through his deck, worried. The tournament was tomorrow, and he needed it to be perfect.  
  
Somehow, though, he felt there was something wrong about it. It's not that it wasn't good enough. It was just... too good.  
  
*Too good? * Lance asked, confused.  
  
*Yes. I mean, how could anyone short of Kaiba, Mokuba, or Yugi stand up to this? *  
  
*And that's a bad thing? *  
  
*There's… there just isn't enough challenge. *  
  
*Oh. I see; your deck is too good, too strong. *  
  
*Exactly, but I don't know what to do that could make it more challenging and still win! *  
  
*You could start by correcting it a little. Most of the cards with over 2500 ATK are not really dragons; they just have the name. And you could leave the Dragon Champion out, since it's still half warrior. *  
  
*Good idea. * Drake said, taking the cards out.  
  
*There is one more thing you could remove that would benefit another. *  
  
"Drake?" came Lara's voice, entering the room. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just thinking." Drake said, pulling out a card. "Lara, I want you to have this."  
  
Lara gasped as she saw the card: Drake's Blue Eyes.  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Several reasons." Drake said. "One, I don't have enough challenge. Two, since an enemy gave them to me, I really don't think I should use it. Three, I don't need it. Four-"  
  
"Okay, I get it!" Lara said, though smiling as she took the card. "I still think I should pay you back for these good cards you keep giving me-"  
  
"Don't. It's reward enough to be able to give you these things." Drake said, smiling.  
  
Lara flushed, which slightly shocked Drake. "Any more reasons?" She said with interest.  
  
"Yes. I know it would help your deck, and, somehow, I feel like you'll still find a way to thank me; whether I like it or not."  
  
Lara blushed slightly again, but smiled happily.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Lara opened her eyes and smiled. Her arms had found a way to Drake again.  
  
Ever since that first night, Drake had actually loosened up incredibly. While they both agreed not to go too far, Lara still basked in the romantic atmosphere. Drake was even comfortable with her request not to wear a shirt while sleeping, although she wasn't sure why he had done that in the first place. She didn't really understand how Drake had suddenly lost his embarrassment surplus, but she appreciated the fact that it was gone.  
  
Shifting closer to Drake, she nearly fell back asleep in his arms, but she realized something.  
  
Drake had told her of the cards he had removed from his deck: Barrel Dragon, Twin-headed Thunder Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Gaia [which he said he was grateful to own, since she had given it to him, but felt it was unfair to other duelists who used it].  
  
She knew he had a card in his deck, the Tri-Horned Dragon, with 2850/2350.  
  
But aside from that, she realized the most powerful card in his deck was the Seiyaryu she had given him.  
***************************************************************  
[Flashback sequence.]  
  
It was back on the island, when the others had gone to search for Joey, who was at the time dueling Bonze.  
  
"Lara, there's something I want to give you."  
  
As he reached into his pocket, Lara blushed. [A/N: Can you guess what she's thinking? ^-^]  
  
"Drake I-"  
  
She gasped as she realized what he was holding.  
  
"A-a-a-a...a-a ...a Blue Eyes White Dragon?! But you told me years ago that-"  
  
"My father sent them to me," Drake said in an embarrassed tone. "I think he wants me to win the tournament for some reason, but I don't want to win it with his help. And, I...I want to apologize for anything that must have happened, when he-"he turned away here, to ashamed to go on.  
  
Here, Lara ran her hand through his spiky hair; something she had always done to reassure him, and see the reaction. [Drake=pfft X1.5]  
  
"Nothing happened Drake. "She lied, being thrown of a boat was hardly nothing." I was perfectly all right. But I do want to get back at your dad for separating us, and this really helps. Besides," here she threw her arms around his neck [Drake= pfft X 10],"this may be the most expensive thing anyone's ever given me. You're too good, Drake."  
  
"I'm not the only one that's good..."Drake said, embarrassed, but enjoying it.  
[Lara=pfft X 3]  
  
"So, are you going to keep the other two?" She asked, still holding on to him.  
  
"No. It's a little too boring using these to win. No challenge at all. I might give them to Yugi, one for him, and one for his grandfather."  
  
"Why his grandpa?" She asked, letting go.  
  
{Darn!} thought Drake.  
  
"Seto Kaiba ripped his Blue Eyes card. I may be trying to help save his company, but I can't forgive him for destroying a dragon."  
  
{Same old Drake.} Lara thought happily. {Always puts his honor on dragons.Hey, wait!}  
  
"There's something I want to give you, too." Lara said." Two things, actually."  
  
"And they would be-"he didn't finish because Lara already had her lips on his.  
  
"The second," she breathed when they finally finished, out of breath, "Is this."  
  
She pulled a card out of her pocket, and Drake gasped.  
  
It was the one dragon card his father never gave him, a Seiyaryu.  
  
Its stats were an impressive 2500/2300, shining, pink, armor-like skin, which was cool, even for the color, and a promising bio.  
  
"Fights with the energy of righteousness." He read happily. "I'll always keep it in my deck. Thank you Lara. Heh, I guess I have another new favorite card."  
  
***************************************************************  
[End flashback]  
  
She felt her heart going in somersaults. Drake had unconsciously made her card one of the strongest in his deck.  
  
She smiled again, and wrapped her arms around his neck once more.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The day had finally come. The group met down in the lobby, ready for the tournament. The one's not competing: Tea, Tristan, and Yugi were already at the coliseum. The same was to be said for Shade, Mike, and Mai, who were competing, and Martin, the Harpy's Pet, and Zeph, who were in the audience.  
  
"This is it," Drake said.  
  
"Precisely, "Yami agreed. "Today is what we've all prepared for. If the strongest duelists came to this tournament, there's a high chance that Helios is here."  
  
"Which means that this is what it all comes down to," Joey said. "My sister, Yugi's grandpa, Drake's dad, heck, our lives, as well as the world, depend on us!"  
  
"As if they haven't from the beginning?" Lara asked.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I like these odds!" Ryo said enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't think you're the only one," Seto said with his Seto Smirk™.  
  
"Enough talking, let's go out there and win!" Mokuba said, gripping his deck.  
  
"At last it's time!" Seto said. "Time for us to receive our dues!"  
  
"And to defeat and punish those that have wronged us!" Bakura said, grinning in that strange way once more.  
  
"And when this is over, things can go back to the way they were supposed to be, right?" Lara asked, but silently knowing the answer to be no. Though Helios would be gone, and she could finally be with Drake, she could never forget the harsh years she had spent alone because of the mad Yami.  
  
Drake turned around, facing the group. "I want to thank you all, guys."  
  
"Huh?" The group asked.  
  
"If it weren't for you guys, I would probably not even have lasted this long," Drake said, looking at the floor. "Most of you I've only known for one or two weeks, at the most, but I have no shame in saying you're all the best friends I've ever had!"  
  
"Isn't that what this has all been about?" Mokuba asked, slightly irritated. "We've done all of this for our friends, our family! What kind of people would we have been, otherwise?"  
  
{Way to be a pessimist, little bro.} Seto thought. {And only after two of my lessons!}  
  
"It's about our belief." Yami said." Our faith in each other. Our feelings towards our loved ones." He eyed Drake and Seto." I know I must sound like a broken record, but it's not about our obligations. It's about our hearts. Whether we put them in the cards or in each other, they're what brought us this far!"  
  
"Exactly!" Drake said, looking up. For once, Seto didn't have a look of annoyed disbelief.  
  
"Enough talk!"Drake said, smiling."Are we gonna save the world, or stand here thinking about it for the next few years?"  
  
"The former, of course!"Ryo said, pushing his fist into the air.  
  
Turning around again, Drake felt Lara tap into her Locket.  
  
*Forgive me for adding to the word roadblock, but are you ready?* Lance asked.  
  
*Ready to save the world? No.* Drake said.*Ready to kick major butt and help those I care about, YES!*  
  
*Then, as everyone else has said, LET'S DO THIS!*  
  
Drake extended his right arm, housing the Gauntlet, and once more felt the power flush into him.  
  
[Transformation Music plays.]  
  
"Dra-gi-ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Feeling the slight extension of hair, the increase in strength, the slightly evident addition of more muscle mass, and of course, increase of courage, Drake smiled.  
  
"Time to end this."He said, Lance's mature voice coming from his mouth.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Coliseum was large, and very wonderful to behold.  
  
Murals depicting epic battles between powerful monsters covered nearly every inch of the walls.  
  
The ceiling, however, was the most breath-taking.  
  
High above them, the four Blue Eyes White Dragons were seen, each positioned in a far edge of the dome. In the perfect centering of the legendary creatures, there were three sillouettes, vaguely recognized as monsters, but somehow giving off a sense of power, of destruction, of divinity.  
  
"The Gods' children and grandchildren."Bakura said with a wistful look.  
  
As the others looked at him in confusion, he explained,"In ancient times, there was an Egyptian demon named Darknight who created the game we know and love, Duel Monsters. He was revered as the God of Challenge from that day forth. Eventually, three other gods created their own monsters, using theirselves as a base. In a way, you could say these "God Monsters," were the human gods' sons."  
  
He pointed to the ceiling, indicating each space,"Obelisk, the Tormentor, created by Set, god of destruction."  
  
He moved his finger to another shadow."Slifer, the Sky Dragon, created by Osiris, god of the dead."  
  
He pointed his finger to one final space, which was larger than both of the others combined."And the Winged Dragon of Ra, created by Ra, god of the sun and king of all the other gods."  
  
"How do you know all this, Bakura?" Lara asked, interested.  
  
"My yami bragged about his superior knowledge all the time."Bakura lied."He was really quite the genius."  
  
He turned and continued.  
  
"Eventually, the gods gave their monsters to mortals who were gifted in the Shadow Games. Obelisk was received by a High Priest. The Pharaoh himself got Slifer. And legend says that a mysterious stranger, robed in black but surviving the desert sun, received Ra's creation."  
  
Bakura looked down."Darknight became obsessed with the power he created. He tried to take control of the universe by channeling the energy of the Blue Eyes White Dragons into negative power. Eventually, the entire species was destroyed, except for-"  
  
"Four." Seto said on instinct.  
  
"Exactly!" Bakura said, smiling.  
  
At that moment, their was a voice."All participants, please enter the tournament gates."  
  
"We'll finish this story later."Yami said, eager for battle.  
  
As they walked into the doorway, they noticed something strange. All the other competitors seemed to slow down, not entering the gates.  
  
"Odd."Mokuba said, confused."Why isn't everyone going in?"  
  
Only a few people besides them made their way in, Shade and Mike included, before they heard the gates closing.  
  
It was then Yami realized the obvious."IT'S A TRAP!"  
  
The gates closed.   
  
"Okay, what's going on here?" Seto demanded, yelling to the darkness around them.  
  
"Don't feel so annoyed. Kaiba-boy."Came a familier voice." This IS of course, a tournament for the best."  
  
The group turned aaround. In front of them was the monster that had caused all this, that had made their lives, especially Drake's, chaos.  
  
Helios stood before them, the familier grin that they had come to place Pegasus with firmly on his face.  
  
"You!" Drake exclaimed, readying his Gauntlet."I had a feeling you would be here! Then again, this is perfect. Now we can take you on, without any disturbances!"  
  
"Do not be so quick ot say that, young one."Came a new, egyptian accented voice."Most everyone here has come to fight him."  
  
The speaker was a thickly robed man with deeply tanned skin. He wore a turban, and around his neck was-  
  
"A Millennium Item!" Bakura exclaimed, suddenly gripping his fists.  
  
"Yes, my Millennium Key."The man said, showing it." My name is Shadi. I am a guardian of the Millennium Items. I make sure they are only recieved by those destined to own them, and protect them from evil."  
  
"Well, great job so far." Seto said, glancing at both Bakura and Helios.  
  
"Enough with this pointless banter!"Came the voice of another Egyptian accented male, a young boy with pure-white hair."We must continue with this tournament!"  
  
Shade gasped."Your voice, you're that kid I met a few days ago, Marik!"  
  
"Yes."He said, slyly." And you, are the owner of the Millennium Scales!"  
  
"WHAT!?"Came the voice of everyone but Marik, Shadi, and Helios.  
  
"What do you mean?"Shade asked, confused."I don't even know what these, Millennium Items, are!"  
  
Shadi smiled sadly." That isn't surprising. Many of the Millenium Items are hard to differentiate, but the Scales try to keep every thing balanced, including right from wrong; although usually wrong seems to be heavier than right."  
  
Shade gasped again. She whispered something inaudible, but from her silent voice, it was easy to see she was slightly disturbed about something.  
  
"Indeed."Helios said, smirking."This tournament is only for those who posess Millennium Items, and those considered worthy to own them."  
  
"Which is why we've brought the strongest duelists there are to this tournament." Came a raven-haired girl, robed in white.  
  
"My name is Isis Ishtar, by the way."She said, and suddenly her necklace glowed."And I believe we have much turmoil ahead of us."  
  
"Indeed there is."  
  
Buster walked up, and everyone braced themselves."What are YOU doing here?"Drake demanded.  
  
Buster showed his Dagger."They asked for everyone with a Millenium Item, didn't they?"  
  
"And there are here who's dueling skills deserve an Item, whether those skills be luck, heart, or dishonesty."Shadi said, sullenly."They are in the back quarters, waiting to begin the tournament."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for."Yami stated, rather than asked."Let's start this!"  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: And so, the Millenium Tournament has begun. All the Holders have been gathered to the same location, as well as some who have skills enough to own an Item. Since the tournament will take a while, I'm debating whether to have it in this fic or start an "in-between fic" to show the tournament. Since this concerns you, dear reader, please review to show your preference.  
  
  
What I have planned for the tournament's first round:  
  
  
Drake vs. Bakura   
  
Joey vs. Mike   
  
Bandit Keith vs. Lara  
  
Yami vs. Buster   
  
Marik vs. Mokuba   
  
Ryo vs. Isis  
  
Seto vs. Helios  
  
Shade vs. Shadi  
  
  
Next chapter, or fic, depending on reviewers' preference: Drake goes head to head with Bakura, who likewise reveals that he's actually Ryou, Bakura's yami. While Ryou's monsters are basically weak, Drake may have a tough time dealing with the multiple effects that give the name "Occult" to Ryou's deck....  
  
  
  
Seeya later! 


	11. The Dragon Vs The Thief

A/N: Heyo, peeps! Since I received only two votes, one for new fic and one for this fic, I'm doing it in this fic because it's easier.  
  
Drake: Not to mention your preference against the person who wanted another fic.  
  
Alpha: Shhhh, Lyz might hear you!  
  
Drake: And she won't by reading this?  
  
Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE PENGUINS! Shade and Martin also not mine, but the PENGUINS!  
  
Claimer:Ahem, look at the screen, NooBS!  
  
Lara: NooBS?  
  
Alpha: Slang used to indicate newbies to something. Most commonly refered to as people who can't play the card game correctly.  
  
Tristan: Does "correctly" count as good?  
  
Alpha: Ummmmm, maybe?  
  
Seto: Ha! I knew the dog was a NooB!  
  
Duke: Yeah!  
  
Both: WE ARE THE DOG HATERS! ALL BOW BEFORE OUR POWER!  
  
Alpha:.................... Mai, what have I told you about spiking millionaires drinks?  
  
Mai: Always give you 60% of the cash, and you'll give me bigger roles in the story.  
  
Alpha: Correct. Now fork it over!  
  
Lara: Yes! Now we can actually get paid!  
  
Alpha: Paid? What is this Paid? I know not this word!  
  
Entire cast: KILL!  
  
POF: Get back, PENGUIN-Possessed scum!  
  
Entire Cast: *stare in confusion*  
  
Alpha: Oh, yes. I have joined the proud, and quickly growing, PENGUIN Opposition Force! I now have protection from all PENGUINS and people I consider Possessed! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Gema J. Gall: Poor newbie; The insanity already got to him.  
  
Alpha: Oh yeah, let us all give a cheer to Gema J. Gall, high-ranking member of the POF and now writer of a complete fic, Shayla's Story! While we're all waiting for Season Two of this great fic to have more chapters, lets all proclaim the news: PENGUINS have co- I mean, hooray for Gema J. Gall!  
  
All: HOORAY!  
  
Mysterious short birds: Perfect, all is going according to plan...............  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Now I will use the Key to unlock our destinies, declaring the order of battle!"Shadi said, raising his Key.  
  
In the air, an image of a gauntlet and a ring appeared.  
  
Drake looked toward Bakura." I guess that means us."  
  
"Yes, it does. I hope I'll be enough of a challenge."  
  
"You'll do fine!" Drake said heartily." Of course, I'm still going to whip you, but good luck all the same!"  
  
"We shall see."Bakura whispered, his evil smirk too small too disinguish.  
  
They walked onto opposite ends of the podium, and were suddenly raised high up. Looking left and right according to the sudden cheers, Drake deduced this was the audience's box.  
  
"About time, let's see some action!" "I'm betting five gold-stamped cards on the cute white-haired one!" "Go Drake! Go Bakura!"  
  
That last one came from Yugi. Drake looked to his immediate left and saw the group there, Mai holding on the Pet's chain with a sullen look.  
  
"I should have made it through those gates." She mumbled, but eased up as she petted her dragon.  
  
"Cheer up! At least you get to see your brother!" Zeph said happily.  
  
"If you weren't my favorite card, I would kill you." Mai groaned. Her brother's and Zeph's romance was sickining. Of course she didn't grasp the hipocrisy.  
  
"Let the duel begin!" Came Helios's voice, amplified form the bottom of the podiums.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'll go first." Bakura said. " I put one card facedown, and play Dark Elf in defense!" [2000/800]  
  
"Defense?" Drake asked disbeleivingly.  
  
*Watch it; He's obviously up to something.*  
  
"I play Sky Dragon, in attack mode!" [1900/1800]  
  
A purple dragon, lithe with four razor-sharp wings, appeared, poised for battle.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
The dragon flew forward, and in a DBZ-like flash, stood behind the Elf. It flew back to Drake's side, and in a cool way turned around slightly as the Dark Elf fell to pieces.  
  
"Thank you, Drake."Bakura said with a slight sneer."You've done exactly what I've wanted."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"First, I play Graveyard and Hand of Invitation, in defense!" [900/700]  
  
"And then, I flip my Trap card, Call of the Haunted!"  
  
The crowd, shocked but excited, watched in silent shock like Drake as Bakura's entire field turned gray. Each of Bakura's Monster Zones now had a tombstone on it. Out of the center tomb came the Hand, gray and rotten.  
  
The hand suddenly reached into another grave, and pulled out-  
  
The crowd suddenly let out an almighty "EWWW!" The Dark Elf, dead, and obviously worm-visited, was pulled from the tomb.  
  
"Now my Elf is a Zombie Elf, with both immortality, and a field power bonus from the Cemetary that is our field!" [2600/0]  
  
The Elf's eyeless sockets widened, as it let out a sickly yellow-green blast.  
  
The Sky Dragon reared back in disgust, then dissapeared.  
  
"Ugh, that reeks, I'd hate to be my dragon!" Drake said, hand on his nose. [LP:1300]  
  
*Well, we definetly know he's been holding out on his skill!* Lance stated obviously.  
  
*Well, we'll just have to end that!*  
  
"I summon the Tri-horned Dragon, in attack mode!" [2850/2350]  
  
The Tri-horned Dragon stood at equal height with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It had no wings, but three sharp horns protruded from the back of it's head, and the horns were just as sharp as it's large claws.  
  
"This dragon was once a Blue Eyes, according to legend, but was slightly degraded through darkness."Drake said." However, though it's powers ae slightly less, it will still make a huge dent in your life points! Black Tempest Burst!"  
  
The dragon shot a large burst of black fire from it's mouth, contrary to the Blue Eyes's white and Red Eyes's red.  
  
"Nice move, but not nice enough!" Bakura said, malice in his eyes. The Zombie Elf's body had a large hole through it, but the hole regenerated!  
  
"Confused? With Call of the Haunted and Graveyard and Hand of Invitation, any Zombie I play is indestructable! And increases it's power by 10% of it's original attack every time it regenerates!" [2800/0]  
  
"Great. Just great."Drake griped.  
  
"And now I'll equip Violet Crystal to my Elf!" [3100/300]  
  
A purple jewel appeared in the Zombie's hand, and it focused it's power in a huge blast.  
  
Drake watched in dismay as his strongest Dragon was destroyed. [LP:1050]  
  
"But how? And why are you sounding so ev- wait. It's you!" Drake said angrily.  
  
"So I see you finally understand."The thief said, chuckling."I am not Bakura, but his yami, Ryou!"  
  
"I've been in control since the time you stopped me from raiding your father's vault! I'm surprised you actually found this out, mortal."  
  
*All this time, and I never even suspected!*  
  
*Don't worry Drake; you can still win this!*  
  
*Right*  
  
Drake drew his next card, heart racing." Yes! Tribute to the Doomed!"  
  
Putting his Lesser Dragon into the Graveyard, Drake smirked as the Hand of Invitation was brought even further down.  
  
"And without that, your Elf is easy prey!" [2300/300]  
  
"First, I summon Yamadron!" [1600/1800]  
  
The Yamadron looked like a turtle with three heads, except that those heads were dragons.  
  
"And I play Shield and Sword!" [1800/1600]  
  
"No!" Ryou exclaimed."My Elf!" [300/2300]  
  
"Now, Yamadron! Triple Blaze attack!"  
  
The Zombie was burned to ashes, and with it a ton of Life Points.  
  
"You fool. Do you think it will be that easy to win?" [LP:500]  
  
"I don't know, do you?" [LP:1050]  
  
"Ingrate! I will show you exactly why my deck is "Occult"!"  
  
Drake gasped. Occult decks were some of the most difficult decks; both to play against and to use. They relied on pure ability to win, and rarely had any high-power monsters.  
  
"Enough of this petty banter!" Ryou cried, enraged."I play Castle of Dark Illusions, in defense!" [920/1930]  
  
The castle rose into the air, and it's own darkness increased it's power. [1196/2509]  
  
"Great, another one of these."Drake said, annoyed."They're getting really tiring."  
  
"Stop your blabbering and move!"  
  
"I play Seiyaryu, in attack position!" [2500/2300]  
  
"Thanks for falling into my trap." Ryou taunted." Apparantly you didn't know what happens to Light-Attributed monsters in this darkness!"  
  
"What?" Drake exclaimed. [1750/1610]  
  
"Light type monsters lose 30% of their power when up against this darkness!" Ryou smirked."You really should have sticked with your dark-type rejects!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Drake demanded.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"Ryou said, in a superior tone."Your other strongest monsters, Red Eyes and Tri-horned, are both rejects of their Blue-Eyed counterpart! And I know for a fact, based on a little spying, that you've put three Red Eyes into you deck, so your deck is full of the lame wanna-be's!"  
  
Drake looked down. It WAS true.  
  
"Come to think of it, that suits you perfectly."Ryou said, continuing his downer speech."Losing to your father so many times, actually relying on some of his cards to win your duels, you really are pathetic. I can see why my Hikari is friends with you-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Drake snapped." What you say about me may be true, but leave my friends out of this!"  
  
"Fine. Let's finish this duel, loser." Ryou drew his card, and his eyes glittered darkly."This monster must be driving you insane! I use Monster Reborn to once again revive my Elf!" [2600/0]  
  
Drake gasped as his Seiyaryu was blown away. [LP:150]  
  
"Now do you understand, little dragon?"Ryou asked, an evil smile on his face."You've been second rate your whole life, and it's not ending here! I'm almost embarrassed that the Gauntlet my energies helped power is owned by you! Don't worry, though; that will be remedied as well!"  
  
*He's right.* Drake admitted again, closing his eyes and facing down in shame.*And now I'm going to lose two friends because of it!*  
  
*Drake, snap out of it!* Lance demanded.*You can still win this! I beleive in you, your friends beleive in you!*  
  
In their minds intercepts, Lance put his hand on Drake's;in the outside world, Drake was about to draw his last card.*And your cards beleive in you too!*  
  
*My cards? Bu how could they beleive in me? I'm just as much of a reject as them!*  
  
*Drake, listen to me! In ancient times, there was a popular saying: Blue Eyes are always destined for power, but the Red Eyes are destined for potential*  
  
*Potential?*  
  
*Exactly! The Red Eyes Black Dragon has the potential to be even higher than a Blue Eyes! And you, Drake, while darkness may be the full bunt of your strengths, eventually you will come into the light, your full potential empowering you to greater things!*  
  
Drake looked up, smiling. *You're right!*  
  
[Music that plays whenever Yami's about to win starts playing now]  
  
"Ryou! You may be right about me being second rate, but you got one thing wrong!"  
  
"What?" Ryou asked in disbelief.  
  
"You may have the current advantage, but what you lack,"Drake said as he pulled his card,"Is the potential! Summoned Skull!"  
  
The thief gasped as the Skull appeared.  
  
"What's the matter, thief? Surprised to see this card? This card was considered a failure by another monster such as yourself! But thanks to your Castle of Dark Illusions, you're going to see how wrong that was!" [3250/1560]  
  
"Nooo!" Ryou screamed, as the Skull reared it's arms back, the normal grin of battle finally back on it's face.  
  
"Lightning Strike!" Drake commanded.  
  
The Skull's lightning obliterated the Elf, for the final time!  
  
"This can't be!" Ryou screamed in outrage. [LP:0]  
  
"And now,"Drake said as he pulled his right arm back, the thief recoiling in fear," Be gone! Enslave my friend's mine, and taint the world NO MORE!"  
  
Drake punched his Gauntlet in Ryou's direction. The body, now inhabited by Bakura, and only Bakura, fell unconcsious.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
In some building, far away from the Coliseum but still within the city, a man gasped.  
  
He stood up. Clothed in only rags and strings of old, brown leather, the man was shaved bald, with the Eye of Horus tatooed on his head.  
  
"Where...am I?"He said, hearing the hoarse voice.Suddenly he scowled in anger."Great, of all the souless bodies I could be forced into, I had to be drawn to one without a Millinium It-"  
  
He suddenly widened his eyes. He reached into a pocket of a long, black cloak near his bed. He pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters cards, skimmed through it quickly, and dropped it when he found one card.  
  
"B..bb.but this! How....and why?"  
  
Suddenly, his eyes shrank, forming a shrew look."This is perfect. Forced out of one weakling with a Millenium Item, but forced into another with THIS!"  
  
The man began to laugh evilly. There was now a higher chance than ever for his plans to succeed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake, carrying Bakura on his back, smiled when he saw Lara come up to him.  
  
"Drake! What happened? Is Bakura okay?"  
  
"He's fine, Lara."He assured her." And so am I."  
  
Lara's face showed confusion as he placed Bakura on a small cot.  
  
Drake powered down, letting Lance rest." Lara, there's something I need to give you."  
  
"And that would b-"  
  
Drake's arms shot around her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
Startled, Lara closed her eyes and enjoyed it;this was one of the few times he ever did something that sudden.  
  
When they finally let go, blushing only a little, Drake handed her a card."You should take this back. I don't think I really need it."  
  
Lara gasped as she saw her Seiyaryu." But, why?"  
  
Drake's eyes saddened slightly."Two reasons, and I promise them to be quick. One, I don't deserve it."  
  
"Yes you do!" Lara objected." You deserve it more than any-"  
  
"Second, I always keep a trade."  
  
Lara gasped again. Drake smiled.  
  
"Remember the last day we spent together? Just before Helios forced you away?"  
  
"Yes."Lara said, memories returning.  
  
"I gave you your DMG. Although I objected to you giving me a card in return, I eventually broke. You gave me the Fairy Dragon, small, but powerful in it's way to reassure people. I don't know how, but I think you were trying to assure me you would be okay!"  
  
Lara smiled;She knew what this would come to.  
  
"However,"Drake said, grinning."You slipped in another card without my notice! Specificly, the Tri-Horned Dragon!"  
  
"That's right! Wow, that was so long ago I forgot about it!"  
  
"And I always finish a trade."  
  
"Okay."Lara said."I surrender. I'll take it. You're too good to me, you know!"  
  
"I know. But I'll probably get paid back eventually anyway."  
  
Lara blushed. She BLUSHED!  
  
"Drake."Shadi said, coming up to him."Congratulations on a well-fought match. I expect to see you in a week."  
  
Everyone stared."Oh, I'm sorry, I should have explained:There's only going to be one match per day. As such, those that have already had their match may leave the Coliseum until the next."  
  
"Oh!"Drake said, understanding."So I get a week of free time, considering there are seven more first-round matches."  
  
"Correct."Shadi said, smiling."Be careful, wherever you go. This realm is becoming more dangerous."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake smiled as he walked out the gates." A whole week! Maybe I should go back and see my dad for awhile;he probably misses me."  
  
Drake blinked. He never thought he would have said those words.  
  
Bakura walked up, clearly shaken."Drake, I.."  
  
"No need for thanks; I only did what was right."Drake inturrupted.  
  
"Still, thank you." Bakura said, smiling of his own accord for the first time in weeks.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Buster-Zera looked around.* I wonder which one of these ingrates we will have the pleasure of destroying first?*  
  
*Unfortunatly, not Drake. Still, this will make our final battle even more spectacular.* the Buster part chuckled.  
  
*I wonder, do you mind if I make a few, modifications, to your deck?* Zera asked.  
  
*Not at all, partner."The Buster half grinned.*Any additions to my deck made by you are certain to strengthen my deck.*  
  
*You seem to have a great onslaught already. All I have to do is add this one Magic Card.....*  
  
Buster smiled. This would be too easy.............  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Or Passover, or whatever. This duel was intense, eh?  
  
Next chapter: Joey goes head to head with Mike! We all know that Joey's no pushover, but with Mike's weather-based deck, it might be a tough match. Also, Drake and Bakura meet a mysterious stranger with important information. Next time, on Drag-gahhhhhh! Fellowship of the Dragoon!  
  
  
  
Weather Hazard, or, Gather the Divine! 


	12. Weather Hazard, Gather the Divine!

A/N: I'm back! Just like a cat!  
  
Lara: Unfortunatly.  
  
Disclaimer: Besides Drake and Lara and Helios and Buster, and their Items[except for the Eye!] I own NOTHING in this fic. "Shade" and Martin belong to the genius writer Gema J. Gall, and Mr. Hurt belongs to Solomon Trusdale Moto.  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOO! Not Mr. Hurt!  
  
All: ????  
  
Alpha: Grandpa's stick.  
  
All:Ooooooooooh.  
  
Alpha: Before either PENGUINS or some other destructive evil force stops me, let's continue!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shadi raised his key again, and an image of an axe and a bird appeared.  
  
"I guess that's us."Mike said, gesturing at Joey."Seeing as how we have no Items."  
  
"Great! Let's hope your skills run in the family, or you're gonna look like a dope in front of your own sister!" Joey smirked.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time, trust me."  
  
As the group stared, all but one stayed in the room as the others went upstairs to the Living Quarters.  
  
Buster Slade sat deep in thought. *Whoever we face at our turn, I hope it's someone strong enough to be a challenge.*  
  
*It will be.* Zera assured,*I have seen to it.*  
  
Buster had a confused look as he went upstairs, but the Zera half was smirking.  
  
*The boy will receive his wish: His opponent is going to be strong, thanks to a small tamperment to the Key.*  
  
Zera chuckled to himself as they entered the corridor, receiving distrustful looks from everyone. He glanced at the opponent he had chosen for Buster before entering his own room.  
  
*Be careful, Pharoah: The Mant is coming for you!*  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So, what so we do now?" Bakura asked as they walked through town."You have a whole week to spend, and I'm off the hook entirely!"  
  
"I don't know."Drake admitted, looking around. "I don't think there's much TO do. And I don't want to risk going across the desert."  
  
"Then you will sadly not receive your preference."  
  
The boys looked back to see the new voice's owner, and recieved two heavy blows to the head.  
  
A few hours later, they both woke up in a shadowed building near the edge of town.  
  
"You're awake?" Came the voice that had attacked them. Drake deduced it was feminine. "Good."  
  
"What are you doing this for?"He demanded."Why are we here?"  
  
"You are here to save the world."The voice said, slightly miffed."Forgive me if I was rude, but I don't think you would have acknowledged my information any other way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The owner of the voice moved slightly closer to the dim light; Drake could see a slight amount of orange silk."You have faced a minion of the Fiend Empire before, an Air Eater. His superiors are trying to conquer the Shadow Realm, and in turn conquer the real worlds as well."  
  
Drake stood up, interested." And who is the leader of this Empire?"  
  
The voice shook slightly now."He is not yet fully ready for conquest, but it is a monster known as Zera the Mant. He is trying to gather the Millennium Items to fuel his power, and be reborn."  
  
Drake turned this over in his mind." If this is true, what can we do about it?"  
  
"Yes, what can we do? His is not really a true Item, and mine has lost all it's power!" Bakura informed.  
  
The woman smirked." You can help, by gathering the other Divine monsters. Zera is one of the strongest, but the others can help to overpower him if he does return.  
  
"If he does?"  
  
"There is little we can do to prevent his rebirth."The woman said, gripping her hands."But the others can help defeat him when the time comes! Centuries ago, he was overpowered by the Black Luster Soldier and Magician of Black Chaos, but they were killed trying to stop him."  
  
"I see." Bakura said." The other Divine will have power against him, just like the Soldier and Mage, and we too will be by their sides!"  
  
"Exactly!" The voice said, grinning."You can find the Divine warriors mostly in secluded towns throughout the desert. Some are hidden from view, and still others have preference to neutrality, but I am sure they can be found!"  
  
With that, she jumped out the window, too fast for the boys to see.  
  
"Bakura, you stay here in town to watch over the others."Drake immediately said, pulling out a card."I'll try to find the Divine monsters."  
  
"Agreed."Bakura said."You can probably work much faster without me, anyway."  
  
Drake put the card forward, and turned into the Dragoon." Make sure they're safe, and good luck!"  
  
"You too!" Bakura called as Drake flew out the window.  
  
Unknown to the two of them, the woman who had told them all this was on the roof, and smiled as she saw Drake fly off.  
  
"That one is the best chance we have, I really hope he does it."  
  
She turned." I'd better get back to the lair. The others may wonder why I've left."  
  
With one final glance toward Bakura, who was walking back to the inn, the Warrior of Tradition smiled.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up, prepared for the duel. Unlike the duel between Drake and Bakura, the others actually had time to make it up the dozens of flights of stairs, so that they too could see the duel.  
  
Mike stood on one podium, slightly embarrassed from Zeph's cheers, and Joey on the other, ready to fight.  
  
"Let the duel begin!" Shadi called, putting his arms up like a referee.  
  
Joey went first." I'll start wupping your butt, with Tiger Axe in defense mode!" [1300/1000]  
  
The Beast-Warrior appeared, defending with it's ax while snarling.  
  
"Hmm."Mike said, obviously thinking." I'll put one card facedown, and a monster in defense, also facedown."  
  
{Defending?} Joey thought.{Doesn't he have a strong enough monster to take down 1000 defense?}  
  
"Since that's obviously a trap, I'll play one card facedown and a mon facedown too!" Joey said.  
  
"Perfect."Mike said."That's just what I wanted you to do." He flipped his facedown card." Curse of Fiend switches all monsters into the opposite position they were in!"  
  
"Wha!?" Joey blinked in confusion.  
  
His Tiger Ax and facedown Rock Ogre Grotto went to attack mode. [800/1200]  
  
Mike's monster turned out to be Harpie's Brother. [1800/600]  
  
"I'll also use a magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
A watery whirlwind appeared around Joey's facedown card, and a bolt of lightining destroyed it.  
  
"Without anything on the field protecting you anymore, I'll have my Harpie Brother attack your Rock Ogre Grotto!"  
  
The bird-man smirked, then slashed the Ogre into pebbles.  
  
{Ack! Two turns and I'm halfway beat!} Joey thought in frustration. [LP:1000]  
  
"I'll also put one monster facedown in defense mode, just to be prepared." Mike said, grinning.  
  
Joey drew his card.{Hmm, let's see: I got only one card in my hand that could beat that freaky bird-brain, but it would probably leave me open.}  
  
Joey looked at Mike.{Since he uses Harpy cards, I can probably excpect a few Pet Peeves. I need some stall time!}  
  
"First, I'll move Tiger Axe back to defense, then I'll play Sword Hunter, in attack mode!" [2450/1600]  
  
The Sword Hunter was tall and muscular, wearing an assortment of different armor pieces and carrying several dozen different blades on his back.  
  
It jumped forward, both hands with a sword, and slashed the Harpie's Brother.  
  
"A nice play." Mike smiled appreciatively." Not only did you take Life Points, but now you have a power-packed monster to fight with, too!" [LP:1350]  
  
"As if that surprises anyone." Joey grinned as the Brother's arm-blade became attached to the Hunter. [2650/1600]  
  
Mike drew his card. "Still, I've got plenty more surprises. You're dealing with a deck that controls the forces of all weather, and I'm about to blow you away!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake looked around as he flew. For miles, he had seen nothing but desert.  
  
Still, he was enjoying this.  
  
As he flew several incredible manuevers through the air, he found it hard to beleive he could go this fast.  
  
Starting into a dive, Drake realized he was heading toward a grassy area, instead of some sand.  
  
Pulling out of the dive and landing in the soft turf, he looked around.  
  
"Hmm, the land of Sirmip?" He wondered aloud. Ahead he could see a small village, and on a mountain high above, a strange, rainbow colored tower that went into the clouds, which were also sending off a rainbow glow.  
  
"Well, it's certainly a change from the area just behind it." He stated, noticing how the sand was suddenly cut off by the lush grass.  
  
He walked around, folding his wings again, checking things out.  
  
He smiled as he saw how peaceful it was here. The village was inhabited mostly by human-like monsters, so it wasn't hard to see how calm everything was.  
  
Eventually, he reached the tower. Gaping, he felt like it seemed even taller close up.  
  
"Is this your first time looking at the Sirmip tower, traveller?"  
  
Drake looked to see a Swordsman from a Foreign Land, standing near the base of the tower.  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering exactly what's at the top of it."  
  
The Swordsman smiled." The top of the tower is the home of the Cosmo Queen, ruler of all you see before you, and so much more."  
  
*Cosmo Queen! One of the Divine!* Lance exclaimed.  
  
"Um, am I allowed to try and climb it?" Drake asked.  
  
Suddenly, Drake raised his fist, catching the Swordsman's blade.  
  
"Such quick reflexes, very good!" The Swordsman said, smiling."You may go forth. Be careful, though: She IS the Cosmo Queen, and most rulers try to live in their own kingdoms."  
  
"Great. A climb to space." Drake sighed, before unfolding his wings and flying upward at an incredible rate.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I play the magic card, Raigeki!" Mike said, and a huge bolt of lightning hit the field, dissintigrating both of Joey's monsters.  
  
"Whoa! Shocking play." Joey said." Too bad it won't strike twice; I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" [2400/2000]  
  
The dragon appeared with a mighty roar. It fired it's flame at Mike's facedown monster.  
  
"There goes my Weather Report." Mike said, putting the card to his Graveyard.  
  
"Ah, well. I have a better way to blast you. But I'll need time, so I'll play one monster in defense."  
  
{Great! I got em' on the run! I just have to keep my cool, and he's dust!}  
  
"I'll play one card facedown, and end my turn." Joey said, doing so.  
  
"Then I'll play Monster Reborn, and attack with you own Sword Hunter!"  
  
"No way!" Joey exclaimed as his dragon was slashed. [LP: 950]  
  
"I'll also get a power bonus too!" Mike said, as the Red Eyes's head appeared on the Hunter.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake flew higher and higher, trying to keep his eyes open against the rushing wind.  
  
At last he saw the top coming up. Glad to have finally made it, Drake slowly landed in what seemed to be a hallway.  
  
A VISITOR? HOW UNUSUAL.  
  
Drake stepped back. He hadn't heard that, yet, wait....  
  
ARE YOU CONFUSED? DO NOT BE. I HAVE MERELY GONE BEYOND THE NEED TO SPEAK, OR EVEN TELEPATHIZE. WHAT YOU ARE HEARING IS MY WILL.  
  
Drake looked up. Above him, in a large throne that seemed to be made of starlight, sat the Cosmo Queen.  
  
THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO SPEAK. I HEAR YOUR REQUEST FROM BOTH MINDS YOU HAVE. I WILL HELP YOU OPPOSE THE MANT.  
  
With that, she teleported off somewhere. Drake sweatdropped.  
  
*A bit of a one sided conversation, eh?* He asked Lance.  
  
*Yep. And now we go back down.*  
  
Drake screamed, partially of exhasperation and partially of the fact that he had just jumped.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'll play Baby Dragon!" Joey said. [1200/700]  
  
"And I'll also flip the Time Wizard, and play the Polymerization card. That way, I don't have to rely on chance to get the effects!"  
  
A huge Time Warp instantly appeared. The Sword Hunter dissapeared through it, and the Thousand Dragon came out. [2400/2000]  
  
"Crap!" Mike yelled; The Warp had taken most of his Life Points as well. [LP: 0025]  
  
"I know how you feel." Joey said, smirking." There was this one time my Wizard failed, it really was crap, as you said."  
  
Mike drew his card. He smiled, then put it back on the deck." I forfeit, Joey."  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!" Came Mai's cries from the audience. Zeph said nothing, only smiled in a mysterious way.   
  
When the podiums reached the bottom, Mike sighed. "Ah well. Who needs the publicity anyway? Besides, I really have had enough victories."  
  
"Really?" Joey asked." Wow. You say that as if you haven't lost much."  
  
"You're the first I've lost to!"Mike said, smiling again." Still, that's okay. Great duel."  
  
"Thanks! You too!" Joey said as he walked away.  
  
Mike looked at his last card, Riryoku.  
  
"Who needed that win anyway?"He said again."Besides, now I can finally spend some private time with Zeph, without anyone trying to inturrupt."  
  
Apparantly Mike didn't know Bakura was back at Zeph's hotel.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake woke up a little while later, rubbed the large mark on his head where he had crashed, then shakily started flying in another direction.  
  
*I think you did that on purpose.* Lance said as they exited Sirmip.  
  
*On purpose!? Why would I do something that stupid?*  
  
*How easily you forget your dreams. "Lara, lower,thereeeeeeee."*  
  
Drake made a "hidden" mental note to crash into a tree the next time he was using Lance's powers.  
  
*Huh? What's this note doing in the "secret" area?*  
  
Drake groaned.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND another chapter done! Sorry this took awhile; I've been bored.  
  
All:*start running*  
  
Alpha: THAT'S RIGHT, PENGUINS! RUN FROM YOUR MUSTARDY FATE!  
  
  
Preview: Lara goes up against a surprise competitor: Bandit Keith! Can Lara send him to the scrapkeep for the final time, or will Keith's new master help him roll her itno the ground? And will Drake be able to persuade an angry Whale to join against the Mant? With the help of an old friend, just maybe!  
  
  
  
Dragon Queen against the Machine King 


	13. Dragon Queen against the Machine King

A/N: Joy to the world! I found timetoupdate! No longer, you, shall wait! It's mainly cuz' I'm booooooored, out ooooof my gouuuuuuuurd. And I want some more reviews, and want some more reviews, and waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant some more, re,views!  
  
Drake: Christmas spirit?  
  
Alpha: Not spirits, EgG NoG wItH sUgAr!  
  
Disclaimer: As if the song wasn't enough?  
  
Claimer: I need people to annoy.*Eyes five of them evilly.*  
  
Alpha: Nope, no unnecessarily long AN today, straight to the story!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Tommorow's duel will be......" Shadi said, raising his staff. The image of a Locket and a robot appeared.  
  
"That's me, but who's my opponant?" Lara asked.  
  
"I can answer that question." Marik said, grinning darkly." Keith! Come here!"  
  
The group looked in shock as Bandit Keith walked up, robed in a black cloak.  
  
"I beleive you're going to be in for a tough fight, little girl!" Marik said."He's much better than he once was!"  
  
"Who are you call-"  
  
Lara stopped. Marik had suddenly grown, much like Yugi had done when transforming back from Gaia, except that Marik now looked slightly evil.  
  
"That will be discussed later." Shadi said, inturrupting them."It is time to rest for the night!"  
  
The group went upstairs, Marik with a confused look as Buster gave him a dark smile.  
  
*The fool will soon understand.* Zera said.*and he will pay for trying to increase his strength above mine.*  
  
Buster, though, was unsure.*There is SOMETHING strange, though. I feel something.......powerful coming from him.*  
  
*It must be his Item. It deals with deception, so you must be confused. Do not let him deceive you, young one, you have too much potential to be one of his fools.*  
  
*And I have no intention of becoming one.* Buster said, his eyes glinting darkly.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
In a bar in a town by the sea, a Maiden of the Sea served several drinks to the rowdy customers.  
  
Ignoring the lewd looks from her customers, the high whistles of the jerks watching her best friend, Water Omotics, dance, and stopping herself from getting her harpoon when several men gave their orders to her brests rather than face, she noticed something different.  
  
"Water please." Came a surprisingly not-rude voice from the edge of the table.  
  
Surprised to hear something other than a Stim-Pack, or a Paralyzing Potion for those with "plans", she blinked at the kid wearing red armor.  
  
"Uh, sure."She said, slightly happier then normal, and cleaned off an unused water-faucet to pour his drink, she heard several of the normal jerks accoust him.  
  
"Hey, bub! In case you didn't notice, you're in the wrong bar!"A Rude Kaiser shouted."The Gay one's across the street!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm spoken for. Thanks for caring, though." The red-haired stranger spoke quietly.  
  
The entire pud erupted into laughs, including the Maiden. She had been "offered" enough by that one perticular monster enough times to enjoy that emmensly.  
  
"That's it! You're dead!" the Kaiser shreaked, raising it's bladed arms to strike.  
  
What happened next was a mystery to many of the crowd. The stranger's cloak seemed to unfold into wings, which slapped the blades back to the Kaiser.  
  
Falling to the ground, a huge lump in his head, the Kaiser hit with a thud.  
  
"Sorry about that."He said politely."I can leave now if that's neccessary."  
  
"It isn't!" the Maiden said happily, watching as many of the pervs ran, carrying the Kaiser."Drink's on the house, who are you?"  
  
He smiled, and looked up. The Maiden blushed slightly at the charming face."I'm Drake, and you don't need to offer me free drinks, I was just protecting myself."  
  
He folded his wings back, and took a greatful sip."Ahh, water. Tastes much better than sand, and twice as filling."  
  
The Water-type woman sweatdropped, noticing the sand all over his wings.  
  
"Um, have you been travelling in the desert that long?"  
  
"Not really, but I need to get used to it." Drake said, gulping the water down heavily." I'm sorta on a quest, of sorts."  
  
"Well, this doubles as an inn, so you're welcome to stay here for free if you want."She offered, her eyes narrowing as he tried to get the last drop of water with his tongue.  
  
"And a couple of private bathrooms."She added, and he stared.  
  
"A..a..a bath? Thank god! Sure I'll stay here!"  
  
The Maiden winced as he jumped in the air with joy, spraying sand everywhere.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lara sighed as she looked out her window, seeing mostly desert outside of the city.  
  
*You're addicted.* Her yami sighed. *A week or so sleeping in your boyfriend's arms, and you can't stand the fact that it's been three nights without him.*  
  
*Wouldn't you be the same with Lance?* Lara spat.  
  
*Yes, but I'm old enough to go further than just cuddling. Several thousand years old enough, actually. So you don't count.*  
  
Lara felt a wave of jealousy, then slipped back to her lonely King-sized bed.  
  
*I wish I could be with him, whereever he is.*  
  
*What if you got teleported to him right now, and he was in the shower?* Prima asked, indicating the silk nightgown.  
  
*I wish I could be with him, whereever he is.*Lara repeated, grinning.  
  
*Youth. Incurable, except by death it seems.* Prima sighed.  
  
*I hope I can find him when I'm done fighting Keith.* Lara said, her grin failing as she lied down.*Maybe then I can get some decent sleep.*  
  
*Decent. Right.*Prima grinned.  
  
Lara slapped her Locket against the headrest before falling asleep.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shade stirred fitfully in her blankets. She was having a dream, or at least she thought she was.  
  
She felt something, like some kind of call from within the room.  
  
There was a sense of weightlessness, and then she felt something different.  
  
She was standing up, wearing robes of heavy silk. Her treasure, or Scales, now that she knew what it was, was in her hands, feeling very warm.  
  
There was also one other important detail of this dream that scared her. She could see.  
  
Blind her whole life, she felt frightened as she realized another new thing. She didn't seem to be in control of her own body.  
  
"What being in another world can do to your head."She whispered to herself. She began wondering about the logic of this dream. She could feel her eyes were closed, but from what she deduced from common logic, human beings couldn't see with their eyes closed, blind or not.  
  
*Gotta get there, I might be too late!* she heard in some corner of her mind. Or was she in the corner of someone else's mind?  
  
She turned a corner, and glanced outside, blinking in the bright sunlight. "What's going on here?"She asked herself. Again, no sound.  
  
Suddenly, she felt her eyelids narrow, and an area on the horizen got closer!  
  
Embarrisingly wondering if people could do this, she saw a group of men, half on one side and half on the other. One was sitting in a chair in the back, at the center.  
  
*I'm too late!* The voice said again in her mind. *The Pharoah doesn't know about the Dragon, he'll lose for sure.  
  
Shade felt strange memories now: Of hearing the High Priest plotting treachery, of listining to the approval of his plan by a man with a sinister, snakey voice, of seeing the bulk of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, sealed back into stone, ready to fight the Pharoah.  
  
There was a flash, and she was awake, blind again.  
  
She was too shocked to gasp, to tired to ask what had happened again, and eager to test something.  
  
She opened her eyes, briefly exposing the milky film over them, and grasped her Scales. She closed her eyes again.  
  
She felt a pulse, and for a brief second saw a scared girl holding something. Then it went blank.  
  
Frustrated, she layed back down. Something in her was telling her to try again in the morning. Warily, she fell asleep, her last thought being that that scared girl she saw, when holding the Scales, just might have been her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake smiled, feeling the rush of warm water around him. This town was by the sea, and that fact made it possible for many strange and wonderful liquid things.  
  
He closed his eyes, enjoying the "Bath-Bed". He never believed it was possible for a flat matress, supported by two large side liners made of wood, could make such a good bed when filled with water.  
  
*Granted, the water's kept warm by magic, and shaped sorta like a blanket by magic, but anything can be patented.* Drake grinned, having plans for the real world already.  
  
*Yeah. Now little kids around the world will get a Yes when asking if they can wear their sweamsuits to bed. But if you wake up to find your "sheets" yellow, don't blame me.*  
  
*It feels so nice.* Drake thought, getting drowsy already.*If only La-*  
  
*Yes?*  
  
*Can't I think in privacy?*  
  
*Not when I have the clean-up job, Mr. Dirty!*  
  
*Yamis, they stink.*  
  
*Hikaris, what dweebs.*  
  
Suddenly, their was a loud sound. A haunting, beautiful sound, but it sounded angry.  
  
Drake jumped up, wings outsteched. Then, blushing, and thankful Water Omotics and Maiden of the Sea weren't up here, he quickly put on his clothes.  
  
Feeling the heat of his armor dry himself, he angrily flew out the window. Whatever made him stay awake, *and away from dirty Lara dreams!* Lance added, whatever it is would PAY.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lara walked down the stairs, clad in her new fave outfit: A soft purple shirt, maybe a bit too tight, but comfy, her old too small jacket, bluejean shorts, her green backpack, her Locket[Drake picture firmly secure inside!] and another new item, a pair of red-tinted sunglasses.  
  
She smiled as she stepped onto her platform, Keith made no acknoledgance of her. He was staring into space, apparantly occupied by something.  
  
"Let the match begin!" Came Shadi's echoing voice from the stadium, and the two were lifted up.  
  
Lara heard cheers from the sidelines, mostly from Mai and Yugi, but kept her focus, for Keith, in a monotone voice, started immediately.  
  
"I put one monster facedown, in defense mode." He said, dully.  
  
"I'll summon the Dragon Princess, in defense mode!" [0/100]  
  
Though the crowd was confused, Lara grinned."Her effect let's me change one of your monster's position, and then she goes back to my hand. That way, you can't hurt me!"  
  
The monster was flipped, and it was a small Mechanical Spider.[900/700]  
  
The Princess went back to Lara's hand, being as her turn was over, and Keith moved. "I'll summon Megasonic Eye, in defense." [1500/1800]  
  
The Megasonic Eye was thin and tall, it had one cyclpotic peeper in infrared light.  
  
"I'll play Dragon Princess again, turning the spider again! Also, I use Change of Heart on that Eye, and play one more Magic card, a Ritual! Garmasword Oath!"  
  
Keith just stared as his Eye and the Princess dissapeared into a swirl of power, creating the Garma Sword. [2550/2450]  
  
The Garma Sword was tall, wearing armor over everything. It had six arms, suggesting it was a Succubus Knight, and each arm held a sharp blade.  
  
"Garma Sword, show Mechanical Spider the 666 treatment! Triple Strike!"  
  
The Garma Sword ran forward in a blazing rush, slashing the Spider three times with each of it's swords.  
  
"Lucky play." Keith finally muttered. [LP:350]  
  
*That's odd.* Prima said.*Why isn't he worried? It's also obvious he isn't cheating, so how is he so calm?*  
  
Suddenly, there was a dark glint in Keith's eyes. "I play one of my rarest cards, the Android Rebirthing!"  
  
The card showed a man's eyes snap awake, as if he had been dead, but the eyes were filled with chips and silicon.  
  
"It's bring my Machine's Back from the grave, and also grants me one more special effect!"  
  
Keith smirked. "First, though, I'll play Jinzo, in attack mode!" [2400/1500]  
  
The Jinzo's looks made it somewhat ironic that Keith had just played Android Rebirthing .   
  
It had glowing red eyed, a metal body, a mouth with a speaker-box and the only skin it had was it's bald head, which actually looked painted.  
  
"HIS effect is that he disarms all Trap Cards in play, as long as he's on the field my Machines are safe. Android's Rebirth, however, heightens me by giving one more power."  
  
He suddenly picked up his deck, and looked through it. "I can search for any two cards that increase a Machine's power, and play them immediately. The first is Machine King, who powers himself, and the other is Machine Conversion Factory, giving 300 more points to my monsters!"  
  
Their stats were all boosted incredibly. [2700/1800] [2900/2000] [1200/1000] [1800/2100]  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, crud." Lara said, eyes widening at the army Keith had "assembled".  
  
"Machine King! Use your Jet Punch!"  
  
The King's fists smashed into the Garma Sword, cracking it's armor before smashing it to bits.  
  
"Well, this sucks." Lara sighed. [LP:1650]  
  
"Indeed it must." Keith said, smiling.  
  
"I can't play traps, and only two monsters in my deck could help me now." Lara said as she drew her card." Dark Magician Girl!" [2000/1700]  
  
Keith smirked as the feminine magician appeared in defense.  
  
"And I'll also use Magical Hats!" Lara proclaimed, playing the card.  
  
Keith's smile changed to a scowl as four hats appeared, one hiding the Girl.  
  
"If that's all you can do, you're just about finished. I can defeat that little girl in only two turns!" He claimed.  
  
"Well, shut up and try then!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake immediately realized what the strange sound was; a Fortress Whale.  
  
One of the Divine Monsters, it would look just like a normal whale if it wasn't for the cannon on it's back.  
  
"A great time for a battle; right when I'm drowsy." Drakje muttered as he flew to the Whale.  
  
Drake had barely spoken, though, when he had to dodge a beam of energy coming from the Whale.  
  
"Great! A hostle whale, what a surprise for the Shadow Realm!" He screamed.  
  
*Keep your cool! If we defeat it, it'll change into a card, and we can recruit him that way!*  
  
*How so you know?* Drake asked as he shot a small fireball, nullifying a Fortress Cannon Shot.  
  
*That's how it was in Ancient Egypt, now shut up and fight!*  
  
The Whale, however, seemed to guess what Drake's intentions were, as it started blasting at hyper speed.  
  
"Starfire Blast!" Drake shouted, firing a blast of fire toward it.  
  
The Whale barely dodged it, and Drake used it's vulneribility to fly forward, toward the cannon.  
  
The Whale saw it, and did something unexpected; it's cannon tilted 180 degrees in an instant!  
  
"Oh, CRAP!" Dralke yelled as the beam came directly toward him, to fast to avoid.  
  
Suddenly, however, a burst of water came out, and blocke the blast.  
  
"What?" Drake asked in confusion. He looked down; there was a monster below him.  
  
Noting the spikey blue hair and clothes meant for sea travel, Drake realized it was the Legendary Fisherman.  
  
"Thanks!" Drake called before turning, and firing a Starfire Blast into the cannon, causing it to detonate.  
  
As the Whale dissapeared in a flash, Drake flew forward and grabbed the card.  
  
Smiling, he flew down to the Fisherman.  
  
"Thanks!" He said again." I probably wouldn't have survived that."  
  
"What do you mean? I did nothing!"  
  
Drake gasped, and realized,'You're Mako Tsunami, aren't you?"  
  
"Um, yes."Mako said, slightly confused.  
  
"Drake Pegasus."He said, putting his hand out." I'm a friend of Yugi's."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Mako said, grinning as he shook Drake's hand.  
  
As Drake flew off, waving to Mako one last time, he wondered,*Why did the water do that,then?*  
  
*No idea. Ah well. Some mysteries in life should stay that way.*  
  
If he had turned around, he would have noticed an older man that looked a lot like Mako, smiling as he jumped and swam away.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'll counter with my Barrel Dragon!"Keith said, playing the mechanical beast. [2600/2200]  
  
"Attack three of the Hats with your Proton Blasts!" He commanded as the BD shot it's energy.  
  
The dust cleared after a series of large explosions, and-  
  
"Looks like you're aim needs improvement." Lara smirked." Not even one blast hit!"  
  
"You talk like it matters." Keith said, playing one more card." With my newly added Fairy Meteor Crush, I'll be able to take Life Points on the next turn, even though your cowering spellcastor is defending!"  
  
Lara noticed he was right; the last Hat was twitching, as if the Girl was worried.  
  
*Well, time to see if I can pull this off.* Lara thought, drawing her card.  
  
*Don't worry, I do beleive we can!* Prima said, glancing at the card as they immediately played it." Blue Eyes White Dragon!" [3000/2500]  
  
"What?!" Keith exclaimed, seeing the legendary dragon appear. The Hat stopped twitching, and a small cheer could be heard from it.  
  
"Destroy that Mecha Faker!" Lara said, immitating Shadow's voice from the Sonic games." White Lightning attack!"  
  
The dragon's famous white-hot flame completely wiped out the Barrel Dragon.  
  
"My....machines....."Keith stuttered, eyes white.[LP:0]  
  
The crowd cheered for Lara as the podiums lowered.  
  
"That was a surprisingly quick match." Lara said, looking toward Keith." But I wonder what's wrong with him?"  
  
*Probably a lot.*  
  
Shadi smiled as everyone gathered near.  
  
" I will now fortell the final match of the North division of the Tournament."  
  
He raised up his key, and all eyes stared at the results.  
  
"The Dagger and Puzzle!?" Everyone cried.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: No concluding paragraph this chapter. Just a great round of applause for "Shade", who got a much bigger role this chapter[Gema J. Gall's character, if you forgot] and the continous plea for reviews. I'M SURE REVIEWS CAN POWER MY NEW PENGUIN-KILLING LASER BEAM PARTICLE TRANSMITOR tm, I JUST NEED ENOUGH!  
  
  
  
  
Preview: Drake continues to recruit Divines, but has a bit of trouble getting a few reluctant Warriors to join the effort. The real event, however, takes place in the arena: Yami VS. Buster/Zera, and what else would you expect but hightened risks and dangerous stakes to be added by the maniac/tyrant? With Millinium Items on the line, the fate of both realms lies in Yami to win the duel, keep his Puzzle from Zera, and safe everyone! Next time, on Fellowship of the Dragoon!  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness vs. Evil, power of the Dark Paladin! 


	14. Darkness VS Evil, Power of the Dark Pala...

A/N: This chapter will have many surprises, many dangers, many, MANY words, and probably a few stunned reviews.  
  
Drake: Which are better or worse than normal reviews?  
  
Alpha: Shut up and go find the monsters, Flame-breath!  
  
Drake: *points* I found one!  
  
Alpha:...................  
  
  
Disclaimer: Does 4Kids have this much trouble? I bet Gema J. Gall doesn't, either.  
  
Claimer: Take a look around. I own these idiots.  
  
Lara: Except for Drake! *grins evilly, again.*  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
All eyes immediately turned to Buster and Yami, the latter looking shocked but eager, the former with his common, mad glint in his eyes.  
  
"Well, that is for tommorrow to determine." Shadi answered the un-asked question: What did Murphy's Law hold for those two?  
  
[AN: Murphy's Law states: Anything that can go wrong, WILL.]  
  
As everyone entered their own room, Yami was surprised to find a visitor.  
  
"Grand-I mean, Mr. Muto?" He asked.  
  
"Call me Grandpa, Yami, you're sort of family too." The wizened duelist said, smiling.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Yami asked, sitting down, and noticing a large box.  
  
"Max sent me here; he felt that you might need my help. And after catching up on things from an old friend, I agree." Grandpa smiled, showing an Ancient Brain card in his hand.  
  
"Thanks, but, not to be rude, how can you help me?" The yami named after his profession asked.  
  
Grandpa picked up the box." When Max realized that he had this in his basement, he sent me over with it."  
  
He opened the box, and Yami gasped. In it was a vast trove of cards, rare, powerful, and several that seemed meant for his deck in general.  
  
"I know you're quite fond of my old deck, but even I agree it needs some modifications, if it's going to win this tournament."  
  
Yami smiled." Thank you. But I think I'll wait until after this next match to change things. My opponent is one I definatly want to bring down...."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake groaned as he nursed several bruises and cuts.   
  
While the Skull Warrior and Performance of Sword were up for the battle, a certain demon named Charka wanted a little more proof before she joined the team.  
  
*And the proof would be, by law, that you can take as much as you can talk.* Lance said, perfectly happy that he felt no pain.  
  
*Yugi gets Superman; Bakura gets Lord Voldemort; Lara gets her long-lost sister; my dad got Sauron, evil eye included; what do I get for a Yami? The long-lost son of Jerry Springer and Krillin.*  
  
*How-?*  
  
*Anything is possible with Jerry Springer.*  
  
*I still resent that.*  
  
Suddenly, Drake tensed. He felt another surge of Millenium power.  
  
*It's coming from the tournament! Something really bad must be coming.* Lance said.  
  
*Then let's get over there!* Drake said, taking flight.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*What's the plan? It IS possible to beat the guy, right?* Buster asked uncertainly.  
  
*Highly possible. His deck may be potent, and his skill too great to mention, but every deck has some weakness.* Zera said, grinning evilly. *Oh, this will be so sweet. Ever since my crushing defeat against him, I have been aching for eons to crush HIS dignity!*  
  
*You've fought him before?* Buster said, amazed.  
  
*Five thousand years ago, in a memorable duel, with my duelist being one I was certain could prevail over all! And he did prevail over all, eventually. However, there was one fool who defeated him, one buffoon who's insolance might have ruined it all.*  
  
Here, the Divine Fiend scowled. *He defeated me and my duelist, and almost prevented my master's takeover. But that is ancient history, and my old leader long since vanished.*  
  
The fusion of the cruel souls stood up, gripping their hands.  
  
*And today, you and I will receive my dues, and once again, the only threat to my takeover will be finished!*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lara gasped as she heard a tapping at her window. She gasped again when she opened it to find....  
  
"Drake?!" She said, confused as he collapsed.  
  
"Deserts*pant* suck." He said as he spit some sand from his mouth, and changed back to normal.  
  
Drake looked up, and immediately wished he had timed his arrival better.  
  
*Drake, you potential perv, I'm proud!* Drake ignored his yami as his face blended with his red hair.  
  
Lara had obviously just gotten out of the shower, judging by the short towel she had wrapped around herself.  
  
"Umm, n-n-n-nice to see you b-b-b-b-back, Drake!" Lara said, her face every bit as red as his.  
  
Drake turned around and fanned his face. " I'll,,um, b..b.be in m..m.my room.." He stuttered, walking shakily to the door and nearly bumping into things.  
  
"You're going to have to peel that burn off later.* Lance joked as Drake laid down in his own room, eyes sort of glazed.  
***************************************************************  
  
*Umm, you still there?* Lance asked fifteen minutes later, with Drake still unresponsive.  
  
*I had forgotten how beautiful she was,"Drake sighed.* When she...um...*  
  
*Ah yes; those fond memories of enthralling summer pool parties, with her wide range of slightly seductive swimsuits, nearly fainting when her W.E.T. radiance crossed your blessed eyes!*  
  
*And her silky hair: so dark, so controlling.* Drake crooned, his eyes filled with adoration.  
  
*You really are obsessed.* Lance sighed.  
  
*Yes.* Drake admitted, trying and failing not to sigh again.*I often wonder if it's possible to love too much.*  
  
Lance said nothing. In his Soul Room, he saw Drake, happily laying on a bed; he was dozing off.  
  
He looked around his own room. While Drake's was filled with many dragon-related things[as well as some holes in the wall, where Drake had pulled down some VERY interesting Lara posters, which Lance had evilly nailed.], Lance's room was filled with darkness.  
  
He had very little in there: a few stone sculptures, perfected through obssessive detailing, a simple bed with a too-thin blanket, and a large painting on the wall, he had nothing.  
  
He looked at the painting, which he often did. It showed a beautiful, smiling, radiant woman, wearing Egyptian robes, with soft purple hair lined with gold flapping in the wind.  
  
He had painted it himself. 5000 years ago.  
  
"I can never let Drake know." He whispered, hearing his Hikari's quiet, happy breathing.  
  
The ancient dragon-loving warrior sighed, though his held none of Drake's bliss.  
  
{I failed.} He thought, trying to sleep on his cot-like bed.{And my failure did more than cause my embarrassment...much more.}  
  
///////////////////////Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Lance Agni, of the Bahamut bloodline, readied himself for battle.  
  
His Loyal Protectors, or L.P., stood behind him, ready for the following battle to begin.  
  
Wearing a heavy soldier's helm, to cover his appearance and protect his loved one, Prima, he called out in a loud, disguised voice,"As the Pharoah's loyal servent, I will defeat you, traitor!"  
  
He leered in revulsion at Sepiroth, who had once been his great friend, and the Pharaoh's High Priest.  
  
He summoned his Winged Dragon, whose Fireball destroyed his foe's Lord of Zemia.  
  
He then sneered as his one of his foe's six Loyal Protectors dissapeared, to the Shadow Realm. [LP:6]  
  
The dirty scoundrel growled, and summoned a spellcaster, La Jinn.  
  
Lance was ready though. He hit the ground with his staff, and his trap sprang, nullifying the attack.  
  
"And now I summon my Fairy Dragon, and cast the ancient spell, Fuse!"  
  
Hearing his LPs chants, he raised his staff again, and his two dragons merged into the legendary Kaiser Dragon.  
  
"Attack the traitor with your Blazing Inferno!" He commanded, and La Jinn was blasted away.  
  
His opponant now had no LPs, only himself.  
  
{And that will soon be corrected!} He mentally spat, furious.  
  
He was shocked, however, when he found the coward laughing, as two of his monsters suddenly dissapeared in a flash of light, and were replaced with....  
  
/////////////////////End Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Lance snapped awake.  
  
He tried to pound his fist as quietly as possible onto his hard matress, but Drake woke up.  
  
Then again, it might have been the fact that Lara, wearing a green bathrobe that matched her eyes, entered.  
  
Lance gave control back to Drake, who smiled. "I'm sorry again. I have really lousy timing."  
  
"It's alright," Lara giggled, sitting down next to him. "I was about to dry off, anyway."  
  
With effort, Drake kept his face a light pink. "I heard your duel with Keith went well."  
  
"Yeah, it was great!" Lara said, pumping her fist into the air. "That second Blue Eyes you gave me might be the reason I won it, too!"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't see it," he said, blushing. "I got sort of...delayed."  
  
At that moment, the both of them yawned.  
  
"That's a good habit to get into," Lara sighed as she hugged him sleepily. "Coming back just when I really need you."  
  
She nearly fell asleep right there. Since she had gotten back to him, this was the longest she had gone without being in his arms.  
  
Drake kissed her softly, and she gave up the battle for weariness.  
  
Not embarrassed in the least, Drake dozed off again, too.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Everyone was at the top seats the next day, eagerly waiting for Yami and Buster's podiums to arrive, so they could see the duel.  
  
"What happened to him?" Shade asked, actually getting her Scales to work for a split-second.  
  
Lara blushed, then sat down, putting an unconscious Drake in the seat next to her.  
  
Apparently, Lance decided to work off his foul mood by moving Drake and Lara under the blankets, before they got cold.  
  
While this may have seemed sweet to Prima, Drake's face had "accidentally" gotten a little too close to Lara.  
  
Waking up to find his face inches from her chest, and her robe slipped slightly lower, Drake's head had come into contact with the ceiling.  
  
"It's time!" Lara said. Drake snapped awake.  
  
The two podiums came up, and Buster sneered. "I hope you're up for the challenge, pretty boy, because I'm going to make your future poster shoots painful!"(Lyz: DIE, BUSTER! *grabs the WHACKUM STICK*)  
  
"Quite some talk for a 'man' with a dirty mop on his head!" Yami countered.  
  
"Psshh, whatever." Buster shrugged. "You're not going to be around once this is over, anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami demanded.  
  
Buster smirked. "According to the ancient customs, if one duelist wishes to wager Millenium Items on a duel, both duelists must! And I, for one, DO."  
  
Yami stepped back, and most of the crowd was shocked.  
  
"But, if Yami loses the Puzzle, he won't exist!" Yugi said, scared.  
  
"Do I care?" Buster asked.(Lyz: *grabs WHACKUM STICK...again........WHAM!*) "This also has an added bonus for me: in ancient duels, the winner was allowed to take one card from the loser. Your loss will be my gain!" He mocked.  
  
"Perhaps," Yami said, that cryptic look on his face. "But alternately, if I win your namesake card will be mine!"  
  
"Don't count on it," the dark teen spat. "This is about to be the end of you!"  
  
*And the beginning of me!* Zera cackled. *With the Puzzle's power, I will not require the armor. I will instantly be reborn, and the worlds shall fall to my power!*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
In the real world, a man was desperately searching throughout a maze.   
  
Keeping his right hand to the side at all times, he ran, hoping what he believed wasn't true.  
  
He was short, barely as tall as Yugi once was, and he had strange blue skin, with large cartoonish-eyes. He was dressed in modern archeological clothes, a contrast to his usual Egyptian robes.  
  
He reached his destination, and cried out in fear.  
  
"It's gone!" He shouted, frustrated. The empty room was bleak and dark, completely vacant.  
  
"I can only hope there is time to prevent the chain from starting!" The man said, holding up five cards.  
  
"I call on the Forbidden One's might to take me to the Realm of Shadows!" He cried, his voice magnified by speaking the words.  
  
He disappeared, and the room remained empty.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I summon Silver Fang, in attack mode!" Yami called. [1200/800]  
  
The pure white wolf appeared, snarling.  
  
Buster drew. "I'll counter that wussy canine with my Three-Headed Geedo, in defense mode!" [1200/1400]  
  
A green, alienoid monster appeared, its six black eyes glaring at the Silver Fang.  
  
"All you can do is defend? Pitiful." Yami said, playing another card. (Lyz: *suddenly stops whacking Buster with the WHACKUM STICK and squeals*)  
  
"No, don't-!" Drake started, seeing the card, but it was too late.  
  
"Blackland Fire Dragon!" [1500/800]  
  
The dragon was a perfect replica of what most people thought of dragons: Green, scaley, with large wings, horns, and gleaming yellow eyes.  
  
"Aimless Flame!" Yami commanded, knowing how the dragon was almost blind, due to living in the dark so long.  
  
It's fire burnt the triple-headed monster to ashes.  
  
"Perfect," Buster said, drawing a card." First, I play the rare magic card, Cell of Confining Darkness!"  
  
"The heck-?" Yami said, before his creatures were surrounded by a cage made of black energy.  
  
"I possess many rare cards that are sort of "re-colors" of their counterparts," Buster answered slyly. "Take a guess what this is based after!"  
  
"Swords of Revealing Light," Yami muttered.  
  
"Correct! And now, behold the dangerous Man-Eating Treasure Chest!" Buster grinned. [1600/1000]  
  
The Man-Eating Treasure Chest was just an ordinary purple chest, filled with jewels. Except, of course, that one of the jewels was suspiciously pink and moist.  
  
"Attack!" Buster commanded.  
  
The chest suddenly leaped at the Dragon, and through the cage, clamped down hard.  
  
The dragon let out a roar as it disappeared.  
  
Yami grunted; this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. [LP:1900]  
  
{Perfect!} Buster thought mirthfully.{I've already damaged his LP, and by killing that dragon, I've completed the first step to my strategy!}  
  
He grinned as he glanced at his hand:Brain Control, Polymerization, Sangan, and Buster Blader.  
  
{All I need is for him to bring out his Dark Magician!} The dragon-hater schemed,{and then, he and everyone elseo will know exactly why I'm wagering this card!}  
  
The crowd tensed as Yami drew his next card, but Buster remained confident.  
  
{This will all end soon.}  
  
{You have no idea.} Zera whispered, eyes narrowing.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yep, I'm doing it. This chapter's so long, I'm making it a Multi-Part thingy, just like the show does! Keep in touch, readers, this duel will get intense! 


	15. Darkness VS Evil, Power of the Dark Pala...

A/N: Part two!  
  
[insert disclaimers, insert witty remarks, insert stupid fic filling]  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yami smirked. " I play the magic card, Heavy Storm!"  
  
A large tempest appeared, destroying all magic cards on the field.  
  
"And now that I'm free of your Cell, I'll sacrifice Sliver Fang to bring out the Summoned Skull!"  
  
Most of the crowd gasped as the wolf dissapeared, replaced with the giant skeleton.  
  
"No bad." Buster said approvingly."When I said I was playing by ancient rules, I didn't expect you to remember Tributes."  
  
"That's not all I remember!" Yami called. " I know about the differences in Life Points!" [LP:3900]  
  
"As if that will help you, with the ability to attack directly being inforced!" Buster retorted. [LP:4000]  
  
"We'll see about that! Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!"  
  
Buster winced as his Man-Eating Treasure Chest was destroyed. [LP:3100]  
  
"I'll also end my turn, by playing one card facedown!" Yami said as he did so.  
  
"Tribute rules.." Seto mused. "Sounds like a challenging factor. I'll need to remember that."  
  
"I'll counter attack, then." Buster said, "By playing one card facedown, and Vorse Raider, in attack mode!" [1900/1200]  
  
The Vorse Raider was large and muscular, with dark-tanned skin. He held a heavy battle ax and bared a menacing grin.  
  
{He wants me to attack.} Yami thought,{There's not much reason why he would play that in attack mode.}  
  
"Sorry, Slade, but I'm not falling for that. Instead, I'll summon the Giant Soldier of Stone, in defense mode, and play another card facedown again." [1300/2000]  
  
"Then I'll also put another card facedown, with Sangan in defense mode, ending my turn." [1000/600]  
  
Sangan could have passed for a Kuriboh, if not for the extra eye and long arms and legs.  
  
{Really a calm before the storm situation, isn't it?} Helios asked himself, grinning.{I really must thank myself for setting this whole thing up. And when I say that, I'm reffering to more than even Drake knows.}  
  
"Now I'll finally move onto the assault!" Yugi said." I'll put one monster facedown in defense mode, and attack the Vorse Raider with my Summoned Skull!"  
  
The fiend roared as it blasted again.  
  
"I flip the Trap card, Shift!" Buster said, flipping it over." It allows me to turn your attack to any other monster on my field!"  
  
The blast stopped in midair, then zapped the Sangan into pieces.  
  
"And that lets me search my deck for any one monster card with less that 1500 attack!"  
  
"And what good will that do you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Wait and see." Buster answered." I play a monster facedown in defense mode, and switch Vorse Raider to defense mode as well."  
  
{Great!} Yami thought.{Now I can take out both his monsters with mine, as well as assault his LP!}  
  
"I switch Stone Soldier to attack mode, and summon Gazelle, the Mythical King of Beasts, in attack mode!" [1500/1200]  
  
Gazelle actually looked more like a brightly colored lion, it roared as it appeared, ready to fight.  
  
"First, my Stone Soldier will attack!"Yami said, and the golem slashed the Vorse Raider away."Next, Gazelle will attack your facedown monster!"  
  
The beast pounced, and over-turned,-  
  
"Cyber Jar!" Buster said, flipping it." One of my rarest cards!" [900/900]  
  
The Cyber Jar resembled what a space station might look like, but it was roughly the size and shape of a Morphing Jar.  
  
"It destroys all monsters on the field, and then gets even stronger!"  
  
Yami grunted as his hard-built army dissapeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Now we have to draw five new cards, and summon any monsters we draw with a Level of 4 or lower onto the field, in attack mode or facedown defense!"  
  
Yami did so, lucking out by not only drawing and summoning three monsters facedown, but also drawing the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.  
  
Buster, however, now had five monsters facedown.  
  
"Now that it's my turn, I sacrifice one of my monsters to summon the Dragon Seeker!" Buster said as the Fiend appeared. [2000/2100]  
  
Immediately, the facedown Koumori and Winged Dragons Yami had facedown dissapeared.  
  
"And I'll have him attack your last facedown monster!" Buster said, as the Seeker slashed forward.  
  
"Too bad it won't succeed! Mystical Elf!" Yami said, flipping the card faceup. [800/2000]  
  
The DS bounced backwards, repelled by the Elf's defensive spell.  
  
"Now, I'll take down that Seeker!" Yami said, playing a magic card."Brain Control!"  
  
Buster grunted as the Seeker switched sides.  
  
"And now, I sacrifice both him and my Mystical Elf, to summon the Dark Magician, in attack mode!" [2500/2100]  
  
"So what?" Buster asked again as his Seeker vanished, replaced by the Spellcastor." You still can't defeat my other four defense monsters. Even if you take out one, I'll just sacrifice two more to finish you!"  
  
Yami smirked."Not when I combine my Dark Magician's attack, with the magic card, Burning Land!"  
  
"No way!" Buster cried in disbelief, as the Magician shot out dark flames, destroying all his monsters.  
  
"Your move, Slade." The ancient duelist said."Choose carefully, because this duel won't last much longer."  
***************************************************************  
  
The man dressed in rags, known as Strings, walked through the town with a deep smirk on his face. Occasionaly, he would glance a card shop, slinking by, maybe take a card, he moved so lightly the dealers couldn't see.  
  
{Comes with experience, I guess.} Strings thought.{Ra knows 5000 years is enough.}  
  
"Hey, Strings! We've been waiting for ya'!"  
  
"Strings" turned around, glancing at a little kid wearing a black cloak, and a white mask that half disguised his youg face.  
  
"Hello...Lumis." He said, faking the real Strings's strained voice.  
  
"Hey, short-stuff, can you be any more louder?" Came the whispering voice of Umbra, Lumis's older brother, whose face was half-hidden as well, by a red mask.  
  
"Aww, shut up." The junior Rare Hunter griped."We need to find a way to get into that Colisuem."  
  
"I agree." Came the tone of the only Rare Hunter not robed in black, Arkana. He instead wore a purple suit, with a similar top hat and held a familiar staff. "The boss must not have dueled yet, or he would've sent us orders."  
  
"I....might know..." the imposter said, pointing a shaking hand to the wall."Arkana's.....favorite card..."  
  
"Of course, how obvious." the purple-clad man said."They would never think of entering from the inside! But tell me, Strings, what could we use for my Dark Magicians' boxes to switch us with? It's not like many monsters will just be walking around there!"  
  
"Then,..maybe...break in?" The phony Strings suggested, not scheming at all. He wanted to use his new card, he CRAVED it...  
  
"No." Umbra said, seeing Strings pat the deck in his robe."Lord Marik forbade us to use that card without his permission!"  
  
"Then let us think of another way." Arkana said, glancing toward the building of their objective.  
  
***************************************************************  
Buster was strangly quiet, emmersed in thought. Then he grinned.  
  
"Time for me to unleash the combo that will end this, Yami!" He flipped one of his facedown cards."Brain Control!"  
  
Yami gasped as the same manuever he had just used turned on him, his Dark Magician brainwashed.  
  
"Then, I flip Polymerization to fuse him with a card in my hand!"  
  
"But what?" Yami asked." There aren't any fusions for the Dark Magician!"  
  
"After all these years, you really have become senile, haven't you." Buster asked, his voice suddenly demonic,"This fusion, this supreme warrior, was once your weapon of triumph! Now it will be your undoing!"  
  
The fusion stopped, and what appeared was the Dark Magician, only wearing the armor that a knight might wear, with a sword colored the same as his staff.  
  
"Meet the fusion of our favorite cards, Yami!" The madman sneered." The Dark Paladin! [2900/2800]  
  
"But this isn't the best part! It also increases it's attack by 500 for each dragon in your graveyard or field!" [4400/2800]  
  
Buster's eyes gleamed in triumph." As a fusion monster, he cannot attack this turn. But you had better be all packed for the trip, because next turn, it's all over!"  
  
{He's right.} Yami thought hopelessly.{There isn't a card in my entire deck that can win this for me now.}  
  
He stared up at the Dark Paladin, and to his dismay saw a large glimmer of sadness in the Warrior's eyes.{I've even failed my favorite monster! How am I supposed to turn this around?}  
  
*With faith, of course.*  
  
*Yugi? How-?*  
  
*We may not share the same body right now, Yami, but we're still connected!*  
  
Yami looked up, and saw Yugi in the stands, a look of determination on his face.  
  
*Sure, their isn't a way to win YET, but we can try to regroup our forces!*  
  
*What do you mean?*  
  
*We once came close to defeating the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Yami! The same method can work this time!*  
  
*You're right!*  
  
The multi-haired duelist snapped to attention, his face shining with renewed hope.  
  
"Very well, Slade! Let's finish this!"  
  
To be continued.......  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Next chapter's the conclusion of this duel, but the beggining of the end. Be prepared for a few shockers, next time, of Fellowship of the Dragoon! 


	16. Darkness VS Evil, Power of the Dark Pala...

A/N: Okay, now it's time for the third part. Bring some food, this may take awhile......  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yami drew his card, and, as always, smirked with assurance.  
  
"Come on, spikey."Buster sighed, exasperated."There's nothing you can do. Why not end this by surrendering. Surely you would rather do that then lose to your own monster!"  
  
"I would. But I'm not going to do either!" Yami shouted, playing the card." Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Buster scowled as the familier swords locked his Paladin down.  
  
"Let's see how well you can brag while you can't attack, Slade!" Yami said, hlding up three fingers." Three turns. That's all you have to admire your supreme monster, before I topple him!"  
  
"Then stop bragging yourself!" Buster countered.." Move!"  
  
"As you wish. I play one monster facedown, ending my turn." Yami said, doing so.  
  
"Whew. That calms me down a little, but how does Yami plan to do this?" Drake asked, tense." I highly doubt I could. Buster was planning all along for Yami to use dragon types!"  
  
"Just settle down." Lara said, holding his hand: She noticed it was sweating."He's never lost before, we can't start doubting now!"  
  
"That's were you're wrong." Seto said, gripping his hands." He lost to me. And it's fairly obvious I wouldn't be able to beat that card. What possessed your father to create such a monstrous creature?"  
  
"500 attack points for every Dragon IS hard to counter." Shade whispered, but she was thinking at the same time if there was a way.  
  
"I play a monster facedown and another card facedown, ending my turn." Buster said. {Only two turns more! Then it's victory!}  
  
Yami smirked."Still trying to gain an attack advantage. One would almost call you greedy, Slade!"  
  
"Can it."  
  
"The only thing I'm going to "can" is you, and to do it, I play another monster facedown, and one card facedown as well."  
  
Buster said nothing, only smirked."And what will that accomplish you?"  
  
"Wait and see. I end my turn."  
  
"Dangerous words." Joey said, smiling." He's definetly got something planned."  
  
Buster's normal insane grin grew wider." I flip my trap card, DNA Surgery!"  
  
"No!" Yami said, the DNA Surgery trap was not only permanant, it changed all monsters on Buster's opponant's side to one type of monster, chosen by Buster.  
  
"That's right, all monsters on your field are now dragons! Which makes my Paladin's attack rise by two sets of 500 attack points!" [5400/2800]  
  
{He's really put together a brilliant deck. Even if his opponant has no dragons, that DNA Surgery card makes his Blader stronger!} Drake thought.  
  
Yami's eyes widened, then he smiled. An idea had just popped into mind.  
  
"Go ahead and do that, Slade, increase your power all you want! I'm ready!"  
  
"Then let's end this!" Buster said, drawing a card.  
  
"Now, I'll sacrifice my facedown monster for the Beast of Talwar!" Buster said. [2400/2150]  
  
The beast was covered in green fur, held an axe in one hand, and shimmered with a strange magic.  
  
*One tribute for 2400 attack...I have to thank you, boss.* Buster thought to Zera.  
  
*A powerful card, indeed. But your Paladin makes it seem obsolete. This is all about to end!*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The blue-skinned man walked through town, his egyptian garments collecting sand quickly.  
  
He glanced back and forth occasionally, but finally stopped when he reached a certain inn.  
  
"The Stallion's Wing." He said, looking at the sign." This is were I foresaw to go to. Hopefully I can finally find some answers!"  
  
He walked inside, and gasped.  
  
The entire place was a wreck. There were shattered tables, burn marks on the walls, and barely enough floor to walk on.  
  
To the side, he noticed a piece of paper pinned to the wall by small dagger.  
  
Taking the sheet out, he read "Dear Drake Pegasus, your father is currently in our hands. If you wish to safe his pitiful life, then abandon your foolish quest to stop us. You cannot track us, or trace us. You won't find any clue to lead us to you!  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Lord of Zemia/ Fiend Imperial Admiral."  
  
Large eyes twitching, the man crumpled the message into his pocket, then started toward the desert. He needed to find this Drake Pegasus, and possibly get some answers.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yami grinned again as it was once more his turn."It's over, Slade. Are you ready for defeat?"  
  
"Yes. I've prepared your non-existance speech for you, just so there's no hard feelings."  
  
"Then prepare for this!" Yami said, throwing his monster out."I sacrifice one monster to summon Catapault Turtle, in defense mode!" [1000/2000]  
  
One of his facedown creatures dissapeared, replaced by the mecha creature.  
  
"A turtle, huh?" Buster jeered." Your brain must be at the same pace. How can I lose to that?"  
  
"Mybe when I play this, you'll understand!" Yami said, flipping his facedown card." Living Arrow! And I'm using it to copy your Brain Control! Beast of Talwar, come to me!"  
  
The beast disappeared, reappearing on Yami's side.  
  
"You really ARE slow!" Buster mocked." Why take control of that creature, instead of the Paladin?"  
  
"Just be patient, and you'll see!" Yami said." Catapault Turtle, launch the Beast of Talwar!"  
  
The Beast exploded as it hit Buster's side, taking half it's attack points from the LP. [LP:1900]  
  
"That makes no difference." Buster said, teeth bared." I end my turn now, and by doing so, I end your Swords' effect!"  
  
The Paladin was released, smashing the swords of light to pieces.  
  
"Aw, man; this is it!" Joey said, worried.  
  
"I can't see how he's going to win this!" Seto said, angry.  
  
Drake's eyes widened as he saw the card Yami was about to play." But I do!" He said, happy.  
  
"Kuriboh, in attack mode!" Yami said, throwing the card down. [300/200]  
  
"Oh, so you DO want to surrender." Buster said, trying hard not to laugh out loud.  
  
"And I play, Multiply!"  
  
Buster just blnked as Kuriboh started to double itself endlessly." But what can that possibly accomplish?"  
  
Yami's face broke out into a wide grin." I suggest you look at the fusion of our greatest monsters, Slade, and you'll see what I mean!"  
  
The crowd gasped, then started cheering. The Paladin was screaming;large rays of light were shooting out from all parts of his body.  
  
"What's happening!?" Buster cried out in fear, with Zera joining in.  
  
"Your DNA Surgery!" Yami said, taunting with great pride."Every monster on my side is a dragon, which boosts Paladin's attack by 500! He can't handle that much power, no creature can!"  
  
With one final scream, the Paladin exploded, erupting in a large blast.  
  
The smoke slowly cleared; half the arena was now rubble.  
  
"It's over!" Yami cried once more."Your obsession with power lead to this, Slade! Your Paladin was destroyed by his own strength, a strength that no living being, human or monster, can withstand!"  
  
"Impossible..."Buster said, only it wasn't Buster. Zera the Mant had complete control." Power..is everything.....it cannot......I cannot....." [LP:0000]  
  
"NOW!" Yami screamed, his voice echoing as he filled himself with the power of his Puzzle."MIND........"  
  
*We failed...* Buster thought miserably.  
  
*That's were you are wrong.* Zera said, his voice pitiless.* There is no "we".*  
  
"CRUSH!" Yami finished, sending his strongest blast toward Slade.  
  
With a world-shattering yell, Buster was thrown back. Though he was stopped from falling by the enchanted podium, anyone who looked close enough would see a shadow burst out through his mouth, dissapearing into some corner of the Coliseum.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Everyone ran down, and congratulated Yami. Yami himself smiled, holding the Buster Blader card, and eager for his next challenge to approach.   
  
Shadi walked over to Buster's podium, eyes curious. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Stay away...."Came a strained whisper.  
  
There was silence. Everyone trned from Yami to stare at Buster. His voice had changed, it was lighter, it lacked darkness.  
  
He himseld had changed, too. His hair was now a light brown, and slightly ruffled, he held no scar below his eye, and he seemed even paler.  
  
"Slade?" Drake asked, strangly concerned.  
  
"Stay away...I can't be here....." He whispered; the group gasped. There were small tears forming in his eyes."STAY AWAY!"  
  
He jumped, and ran out of the Coliseum as fast as he could.  
  
"What....was that?" Yami asked. No answer met him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Zera the Mant gasped as he reached his palace. He...felt. He could feel!  
  
He looked down; sight! His body was slowly being formed!  
  
"It's almost time!" Zera said, his voice exited." I should've known, when I was ejected, YES!"  
  
He cackled evilly, filling the whole fortress with the sound."That's what I call a Motor Home deal: Pay a little, take a lot! I got MUCH more than I bargained for, and for the better!"  
  
The demon laughed, and if he would have heard himself, he would have noticed a hint of madness in his voice.  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N:And with that, I am finally finished with this duel!  
  
Next chapter: It's innocence versus malice as Marik and Mokuba go head-to-head. And what's this? What's happening to Buster? And a new recruit for the Fiend Empire? Drake's dad in danger?! *pant, pant* Tune in next time, for , for... aww screw it.  
  
  
Toons VS Terrors 


	17. Toons VS Terrors

A/N:*groans loudly* Eaaghhhhh! Nice nap!  
  
What? You were expecting a complaint about my WRITER'S BLOCK! ?  
  
*points to a large stone cube, which looks like it was manufactured by penguins.*  
  
I swear they found a way to find me....  
  
Drake:Maybe your ad in the personals shouldn't have said "Loyal fighter against evil birds."  
  
Alpha:.................... he's right.  
  
Lara: Par for course.  
  
Yami: I remember golf!  
  
Yugi:*whispers* I thought we were supposed to not mention that one incident with that pervert doctor!  
  
Yami: Um, right.  
  
[Don't ask, but look for Japanese season 1 translated synopses to understand.]  
  
Yami Alpha: Start the fricking fic already!  
  
Alpha: Why is that the only thing you say?  
  
Yami Alpha: Because it's the only non-TV connected thing you're good at!  
  
Alpha: *sighs, because everyone completly ignores his large collection of dead penguin skeletons.*  
  
Disclaimer: I would be noticed if I owned any of this stuff. Except for Shade and Martin, Gema makes sure they're noticed.  
  
Claimer: Does the above say anything?  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Of course I'll come with you, Drake!"  
  
Drake had just explained to everyone the current situation, and asked Lara to join him.  
  
"Thanks Lara. We shouldn't be gone too long, maybe only a few days!" He said to the others.  
  
As they transformed and left, Yami's thoughts turned again to Buster, and why he had acted so strangly.  
  
"Our next competitors."Shadi said, holding up his key.  
  
To his embarrassment, Mokuba's Blue Eyes Plushie Dragon appeared next to the Rod.  
  
"Good luck tommorrow." Marik said, holding out his hand.  
  
Mokuba didn't shake it. He was slightly suspiscious of Marik, seeing him look so evil when he used his Rod.  
  
Marik looked slightly confused as Mokuba inched away, turning around.  
  
"What was that all about?" He said, not seeing the looks of sadness on Ishizu and Shadi.  
  
[A/N: I know I screwed up, but I think Isis is actually Ishizu's yami's name.]  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bakura hummed happily as he looked through his deck. It was the first time he had actually noticed what cards he had, besides Change of Heart, and he felt slightly inclined to make a few changes.  
  
He looked around Zeph's partially empty inn, with the exception of the owner and Mike on one of the couches. They were asleep, having dozed off int the comfort of being near each other.  
  
Bakura avoided the thought of jealousy, as it had a tendancy to bring hordes of obsessed girls after him at the mere thought.  
  
He often wondered if his yami, however truly evil he was, had ever felt the same in Egypt.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crashing sound. Bakura looked up quickly, Zeph and Mike snapped awake.  
  
In the doorway were three men. One short, one tall, both masked and in black cloaks. The third was wearing a tattered cloak, and-  
  
Bakura immediately tensed. There was something very dangerous about that one, he was sure.  
  
"Sorry for the door." The tall one in a red mask said nonchalantly."We're just eager for our free stay here."  
  
"Free stay? What the heck are you talking about!?" Zeph said angrily, jumping out of Mike's lap.  
  
"I'm talking about....... the free stay we get........ for sparing your...... lives." The bald one said silkily. The tone was unnerving.  
  
Bakura stepped up."Leave them alone! If you want to stay that badly, why not duel me for it?"  
  
Immediately the bald man replied." Of course,.... fool. I.. will be glad to..... destroy you, .......if you're........ so willing."  
  
"Strings, leave this to us." The taller once demanded.  
  
"Yeah! Me and big bro- I mean, Umbra and I can double-team this clown!" The short one said, hopping enthusiasticlly.  
  
"No." Strings said coldly."I want........this one."  
  
{No time for modifications, then!} Bakura thought, grabbing his deck.{But they don't know what they're up against! I mean, I'm a Millenium Item Holder, and my Yami himself designed this deck!}  
  
"I know an abandoned building we can use." Umbra said, turning." Strings! Lumis! Let's go!"  
  
Bakura followed, glaring the whole way, but still slightly worried about this man named Strings.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
In a deserted street, Buster Slade tripped, falling to the ground.  
  
He lied there, not caring about his pain, not acknoldging it in the slightist.  
  
"How could I do such things?" He whispered horsely."Why did I do them? WHY!?"  
  
He stood, up, hands on his aching head. "AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"  
  
His scream echoed throughout the street, but there was no response.  
  
He fell again, sobbing. "I'm a monster...... no, that insults even the worst of cards, I'm worse!"  
  
"GET over it already." Came a drawling voice.  
  
He looked up. A man with green skin, wearing dark purple armor was in front of him. His hands were covered by gold claw-like gloves, but held only four fingers. His eyes were covered by a pale green blindfold, and six of his eight fingers held a ring that was either purple or black.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Buster screamed, running backwards." I don't want to hurt you! Keep your distance."  
  
"I highly doubt you could hurt me, ingrate, so don't say such blasphemy." The man said, his voice so business-like, it seemed evil.  
  
"Who are you?" Buster asked, backing away further." What do you want from me?"  
  
"I WANT nothing of you, for the time being." The man said; the tone almost seemed polite." I came to offer you a chance."  
  
"A chance?" Buster asked.  
  
"To reclaim that which you recently lost."  
  
The words hit home. Buster could be evil again, he wouldn't feel these emotions, he wouldn't-  
  
"NO!" Buster yelled defiantly." I was a.... it doesn't matter what I was! I was evil, too evil to EVER be forgiven for my deeds! I will NOT go back to being like that, not with all my grief."  
  
"I do not mean your darkness." He countered." Your POWER. You could become higher than all the others, you could surpass the Devine monsters!"  
  
"Even if that were so, it would lead to the same." Buster said, scowling." Power always corrupts, just ask Maximillian Pegasus!"  
  
"Fool!" The man said, suddenly floating in air." You and your kind still have it all wrong. As I, and my son have said so often, power doesn't corrupt! Corruption is power! Yes, evil to some, but it is power!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T TEMPT ME WITH THAT!" Buster screamed." I saw what happened to a Duel Monster, and I'm human! How do you expect me to make such a mistake twice?"  
  
The man grew silent, then landed with a thud. "It was your decision to begin with. I merely wished to edge you to the CORRECT choice."  
  
He turned, and started floating away." We may meet once more. Then again, it seems impossible not to.'He smiled as he suddenly started dissapearing, darkness enveloping.  
  
"Goodbye, Roan Buster Sladiar!"  
  
He vanished.  
  
Buster wondered how in the world that man knew his real name. He heard voices down the alley; people had heard screaming and were coming to investigate.  
  
Buster ran. He couldn't put anyone else in danger. He couldn't let anyone get near him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
In the abandoned building, Bakura and Strings faced off.  
  
"It's time for us to duel!" Bakura said, getting his deck ready.  
  
" I start....by playing... Doll of Demise, in attack mode..." Strings said. [1600/1700]  
  
The doll was a puppet, with an insane grin, sharp claws, and an axe in his right hand.  
  
"Also...card facedown." Strings said, doing so.  
  
"Very well." Bakura said, drawing. "I play one monster facedown in defense, and a card facedown as well."  
  
" I...........counter with.......Stop Defense." Strings said.  
  
Bakura's Man-Eater Bug was flipped up. [450/600]  
  
"It's effect allows me to destroy any one of your monsters!" Bakura said as the Doll was destroyed.  
  
"Then...I flip.....Numinous Healing first,." Strings said as he played his trap. [LP:3000] "And....I play one monster facedown, in defense..."  
  
{Strange..He could have easily attacked with almost any monster.... What's he up to?} Bakura thought, playing a card."I summon the Dark Elf, and attack!" [2000/800]  
  
The blast of dark energy overturned,"Mysterious Puppeteer."Strings said, grinning,"now...500 more Life Points....for every monster on...the field."  
  
{More increasing! He's just trying to build up a defense...What IS his plan?}  
  
"I play another .......monster facedown. And .........another card. Move....." Strings said, scowling. [LP:4500]  
  
"I don't think so." Bakura said." I'm not falling for your tricks, instead, I play one monster facedown, ending my turn."  
  
"Come on, Bakura! You can do this!" Mike called."This guy is just baiting you, don't fall for it!"  
  
{He is better than I expected.} 'Strings' thought.{But he is still a weakling. In a few more turns, I will have won!}  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lara was having the time of her life. Flying was incredible, able to see everything, complete freedom!  
  
She noticed Drake flying just below her, as if he was worried she might get tired. {Another flight advantage....your boyfriend has another way to prove he cares!}  
  
*Who needs a moonlit walk on the beach? You could have a moonlit flight over the ocean!* Prima said, her romantic mood showing up again.  
  
Lara blushed slightly, and flied slightly lower.  
  
"Any idea where we're going?' She asked.  
  
"We're heading for a town I heard about on my way back!" Drake said. " Apparantly the residents of the town have been having a few attacks by some beast! I think I know what it is, so we have to go!"  
  
"Got it!" Lara said, winking." So let's up the speed a bit!"  
  
"You got it!" Drake called, smiling. They both doubled their speed, eager to hurry.  
  
***************************************************************  
"Enough of this!" Bakura shouted,"I'm sacrificing my facedown monster, Dark Necrophilia, to flip the trap, Ouija Board!"  
  
Everyone except Strings had a look of confusion as the unholy artifact appeared.  
  
{No way! The weakling has already managed to get the first piece of my greatest weapon onto the field!}  
  
"I suppose you know what this trap card does." Bakura said, smiling." Notice how it's magnifying glass is on D? If you attack next turn, or play any card whatsoever, I can play a Death Message magic card! Unfortunatly for you, I already have ALL of the messages in my hand! Your move." He finished, smirking.  
  
{Drat it all! I have to end this in four turns!} 'Strings' thought bitterly.{The brat doesn't even know! In the Shadow Realm, that card doesn't just end a duel! Idiot! Everyone in this town could die!}  
  
"Another monster.....facedown."He said, playing it.  
  
"Thank you!" Bakura said, playing his card." Death Message E And I move Dark Elf to defense mode, and play another card facedown.!"  
  
The glass moved to the letter E, and the same letter appeared in ghostly writing above them, along with D.  
  
"Another monster facedown!" the imposter said desperately.{Where is it? I know that card can win this!}  
  
"I think not." Bakura said." I flip Shadow of Eyes!"  
  
"NO!" Strings said, as his hidden monster, Psycho Puppet was revealed. [2000/2350]  
  
"Attack!" Bakura commanded the puppet, and it destroyed the Dark Elf.  
  
"And that gives me two cards to play!" Bakura taunted. A and T appeared in the air; the Ouija Board started to glow ominously.  
  
{This isn't happening!} The fake Strings cried in his mind.{ That mortal is going to destroy me....and himself! The Ouija Board's foretellings have always brought cataclysm to places it has been completed! Even I rarely used it!}  
  
Strings drew what he believed might be his last card. He blinked, and suddenly his face broke into a demonic grin.  
  
"How ironic." He chuckled, not stuttering at all." That it would be this card to destroy an unholy weapon!"  
  
He laughed insane;y as he played his final card." I sacrifice three of my monsters willingly, to summon-"  
***************************************************************  
  
Marik's eyes widened. He could somehow feel a dark presence through his Rod.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked his yami.  
  
*Nothing you should concern yourself with, little one.* The dark spirit lied.*Now, we have a duel to win!*  
  
He walked down the staircase, and saw Mokuba standing at his podium. He was wearing an outfit that looked like his brother's, only shrunk several sizes.  
  
"Ready to lose?" He asked in all his brother's cockiness.  
  
"What do I look like: A mirror?" He shot back as he stepped on his own podium.  
  
As they reached the top, both looked toward their respective older siblings.  
  
Seto Kaiba was just smiling, he had a look in his eyes of pride. Ishizu, on the other hand, looked worried.  
  
"I'll start." Marik said." By playing Labyrinth Wall, in defense mode!"  
  
Before Joey could say "De' ja' vu", the maze formed between Mokuba and Marik's sides.  
  
Isis let out a breath of relief."Great. This will end soon enough."  
  
"I hope, for your sake, you only have a strange sense of humor." Kaiba scowled.  
  
Mokuba drew."Fine. Let's see how you handle my Goblin Attack Force!" [2300/0]  
  
The Goblin Attack Force was really only a group of goblins, each armed with a spiked club.  
  
"Attack Force! Move four spaces into the maze!" Mokuba commanded, throwing his hand out.  
  
"So, you think it will be simple enough to merely go through my maze, eh?" Marik said." I play Jinzo #7, in attack mode." [500/400]  
  
The others looked confused, except for Seto, Ishizu, and Shade. Ishizu has an "I told you so" look on her face. Seto was grimicing.  
  
Shade, however, felt the need to explain."Mokuba, hurry! Jinzo #7 can attack Life Points directly!"  
  
"What!" Mokuba asked, shocked. Immediately, the android shot a blast of energy at him.  
  
"Now I understand." Yami said as Mokuba's LP went to 1500. "Marik's plan is to use the Labyrinth dungeon to keep Mokuba away from his weak monsters, while he finishes off Mokuba's LP in a few turns by attacking directly!"  
  
"Man, that's tough!' Joey said,"How's the little guy supposed to counter that kind of strategy?"  
  
"For that matter, how are we? We may have to duel him eventually." Shade said, which caused Joey to sweatdrop heavily.  
  
"If you think the win's secured for you, you're wrong!" Mokuba said angrily. "First I play one card facedown. Then, I play Red Archery Girl, in attack mode!"  
  
Marik scowled as the Mermaid in a giant calm appeared. [1400/1500]  
  
"Red Archery Girl! First, you and the Goblin attack Force move four spaces each into the maze! Then use Arrow of the Sea!" Mokuba cried.  
  
The mermaid plucked one of her arrows, and it went over the walls, piercing the Jinzo through the armor.  
  
"An acceptable loss." Marik said. [LP:1100] " For I now play the Millenium Golem, in defense mode, as well as one card facedown!"[2000/2200]  
  
The Millenium Golem was similar to the Giant Stone Soldier, except it had the Eye of Horus on it's forehead.  
  
"Move six spaces into the maze." Marik said, and the Golem magically floated through the air, landing only ten spaces away from the Attack Force.  
  
"Not too bad." Seto said, his frown lessened slightly." But Mokuba had better start using more strategy if he hopes to win."  
  
"I flip the Gorgon's Eye, which makes your Golem even more brittle to my attacks!" Mokuba said as the Golem turned gray.  
  
Then, he drew his card.  
  
"Perfect!" He exclaimed, grinning. "Toon World!"  
  
Marik had a slightly shocked look as the giant book appeared, turning the Red Archery Girl into Toon Mermaid, and the Goblin Attack Force into a Goblin Toon Force.  
  
The Mermaid looked like a little girl, and the clam had large goofy eyes with arms. The Attack Force now lookd like they belonged in kindergarden; one of the Goblins was sucking his thumb.  
  
"And also, I'm playing the card I got from a close friend." Mokuba said, smiling as he placed it down." Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" [3000/2500]  
  
Seto's eyes twitched as the goofball counterpart to his favorite card appeared."Who the heck gave him that?"  
  
{Guess I should thank Drake later.} Mokuba thought happily.  
  
"Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! Use White Lightning attack!"  
  
The attack; true to it's cartoony origin, curved around the passages of the maze until it hit the Golem.  
  
"And that brings your LP down by half of your Golem's defense! Which means-"  
  
"I flip Simochi Allergy." Marik said, smirking."Which changes my decrease to an increase!"  
  
Mokuba grimaced. as his opponant's LP went to 2200. {Aw, man! That should've won the duel!}  
  
"Now I play the magic card, Raigeki!" Marik laughed. All of Mokuba's monsters were destroyed in the blast." I also play another card facedown."  
  
"Just great..."Mokuba said as he drew." Bickouri Box in defense mode!" [2300/2000]  
  
The fiend that was the Bickouri Box was hiding in it's cube.  
  
"Perfect." Marik said." I flip Curse of Fiend!"  
  
"Why in the world would you do that?" Mokuba asked, worried as the monsters on the field went to attack mode, including the defenseless Wall.  
  
"Because I have this card, too!" He cackled."Magic Box! And I think you'll find how very different it works without a Dark Magician. Of course, the Wall is too big, and that leaves it unnecessary for the switch, so I'll just say it: I swap my Wall for your Box!"  
  
"No!" Mokuba said as the Bickouri fiend popped out.  
  
"Attack the Wall!" Marik commanded, and the Bickori Box slashed the wall, which crumbled into pieces.  
  
"And that makes me the winner." Marik said simply.  
  
Mokuba growled angrily as the podiums returned to the bottom level.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Zera the Mant, in his half-formed body, sat on his throne." Are you sure you will be able to assume his responsibilities? I mean, he WAS a General for a short time."  
  
"Do not worry," came the reply. A girl with pure white hair stood before him, with firey orange eyes. She wore dark robes, yet underneath was a tight-fitting black body-suit, which was designed for stealth.  
  
"Very well. Find the armor pieces. And if you come across the Dragoon, do all that is in your power to destroy him!"  
  
The girl smiled gravely; it was a familier smile, somehow." Don't worry; I've wanted him dead for a long time. I may have a little fun with him and his girlfriend first, but they will die!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Our next competitors." Shadi said, raising his Key.  
  
The image of the Millenium Eye appeared, along with an obvious, fully grown Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"At last! Payback!" Kaiba spat, ready to duel now.  
  
"Hold your horses, Kaiba-boy." Helios taunted. "Tommorow. That's when you will fail for the last time!"  
  
There was a distraction from the argument, however, when a man with blue skin, waring Egyptian robes burst into the room.  
  
Yami's eyes widened, though he knew nothing about this man, there was some form of realization trying to break through his amnesia.  
  
"Who are you?" Seto asked, suddenly wary of this man for some reason.  
  
"My name is Simon Muran." The man said, looking around." And I'm searching for Drake Pegasus. His father's been kidnapped!"  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Interesting duel, eh?  
  
Next chapter: Yami, Simon, and Yugi decide to try their best to rush and find Pegasus, while Kaiba duels Helios once more. Shade, er, sorry, Judgement, recieves more visions of a strange past, and senses something familier about Seto. Helios, however, has dark plans, turning the entire stadium into a temple of darkness! The duel soon turns into a gauntlet, and not the kind Drake has. How in the world can Seto win against these unfairly-played cards? And what will happen if, in this new, evil stadium, he loses? Find out next time,in Fellowship of the Dragoon!  
  
  
The Unstoppable Legion of Monsters 


	18. The day before the threat of

A/N: New chapter...this one will have several coll things, a few romantic suggestions *which are actually approved by the romance's inventor!* and may or may not be for Seto fans.  
  
JWHS[Joey Wheeler Haters'*also called Seto fangirls* Society]: What do you mean?  
  
Alpha: If you love to read about Seto dueling bravely against seemingly impossible odds, you'll like it. If you dislike him actually with someone, then-  
  
Seto:*splurts out Dragon Cola, which he's advertising* WHAT!?  
  
Alpha: Blame a certain POF member that is not me.  
  
Seto: *summons Lawyer [999999/999999]* TELL ME! NOW!  
  
Alpha:*runs*  
  
Disclaimer: I WILL NOT BREAK MY VOW OF SILENCE, BLUE EYES HOGGING DRAGON!  
  
Seto: DIE!  
  
Claimer: If I owned any more than this, would I be running for my and my fellow PENGUIN-fighters' lives?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I suppose we can help." Yami said, after Simon explained the situation."It's not like there's much more we can do for the time being."  
  
"Thank you, Ki-, I mean, young one." Simon said, smiling.  
  
Still looking at him curiously, Yami followed him. At the end of the Coliseum, they met Yugi.  
  
"Hey guys! I heard about Pegasus, and want to come along with you!" He said, gripping his hands in anticipation.  
  
"I suppose you're bored too." Yami said, smiling approvingly." Very well. It is good that you are so eager to meet life's challenges head-on, little one."  
  
"I'M NOT LITTLE ANYMORE!" Yugi screamed, shaking both of them off their feet.  
  
"Not right now at least." Simon said as he righted himself up." Remember: we're in the Shadow Realm, but only in soul form. Our bodies are just the same back on earth."  
  
Yugi's mouth dropped. He then turned around, and a sniffing noise was heard. "I...I'm sorry I yelled.*sniff* L.ll.let's go."  
  
Yami gave a glare to Simon, before his clothes suddenly changed to that of the Dark Magician's, and Yugi's to Gaia's. Gaia's horse appeared under Yugi's legs, hoisting him up.  
  
Simon gripped a set of cards in his pocket, and started floating in the air.   
  
"Let's go." Yami said as well, and the three flew off, or at least two did. Yugi's steed moved fast enough to consider being flight, but the rider looked very downcast.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bakura woke, realizing immediately something was wrong. He felt intense pressure from all sides; something thick, yet wet, was slipping down his arms and legs.  
  
He also could see only what was out of a small hole, a few feet away, and his eyes were burning. He struggled to understand what was happening.  
  
Then it hit him, as a piece of what was on him crumbled a bit. He was under a large pile of stone and rubble. The wet liquid was his blood.  
  
"My god! Bakura, are you alright?" He heard Zeph's worried voice. He tried to answer, but felt his mouth stopped my a painful rock.  
  
He heard several coughing noises, and realized with a jolt they were his own.  
  
"I..can't move.." He heard his own voice speak outside the rubble. "What happened...it hurts...."  
  
"That weirdo summoned some large dragon. It must've been at least thirty feet long!" Mike's voice answered."It destroyed this whole place. That guy didn't survive; see those burn marks over there? It's what's left of him."  
  
Bakura wanted nothing more than to scream out, to get their attention...how could they mistake this person for him?  
  
He saw Zeph and Mike's legs, then saw himself! He was struggling to get up, and they were helping him to his feet. He looked even worse than Bakura felt.  
  
Then he opened his eyes. Blood was streaming on to them, just like everywhere else on his mangled body. But the eyes-  
  
{NOOOOO! HE'S ALIVE!} Bakura screamed in his mind. Ryou cast a half-smirk toward him, then fainted, faking the voice perfectly.  
  
"He's unconscious." Zeph squeeled, scared." Oh, Mike, what are we going to do?"  
  
" I think we should try and get him to a doctor, fast. We got out lucky; except for your wings."  
  
"If I find those other two I'll kill them!" She screamed; Bakura saw her wings were badly scratched."They're dead!"  
  
Bakura felt tears forming as they left. Then, slowly, he started the process of moving. It hurt, even more than not, and it was slow.  
  
In a few hours, he would make it out, his clothes ripped and red, his body slowly clotting up, but he wouldn't care.   
  
For unbeknownst to him, a rage was pouring into his eyes like never before.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shade stirred fitfully as she slowly started to doze off. From her Scales, she felt a large smash in the order of justice.  
  
She vaguely wondered who had done it, for some rason, before finally sleeping. She was too happy to get mad anyway; her Scales were working more, she was seeing more than she wasn't.  
  
She groaned as she realized she could hear another girl's thoughts again, it was another one of those dreams.  
  
This girl was stressed now, but not the kind had been when she saw racing to warn someone.  
  
She couldn't see, so she guessed this was before the girl had the Scales. She could feel very well, though.  
  
From what she could tell, she was tied to some kind of board, that was moving rickedly in some direction.  
  
She also wondered, as she felt, exactly why her mouth was covered, and she was wearing something that Mai would consider indecent.  
  
"So, you heard who this girl's supposed to be given to?" Came a rough voice from her upper right. She remembered the voice; it sounded like Rex Raptor.  
  
"Yeah. Apparantly we got lucky enough to bring this to the Pharoah himself!" Came the high-pitched voice of Weevil Underwood.  
  
"Yeah, but we had better not hope for a reward; the guy's heart is totally golden!" Came an annoyed, raspy voice. Shade was vaguely reminded of a kid she had heard hanging around Bandit Keith at Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"I know, it's disgusting! He doesn't accept ANY of our boss's "gifts", he barely even looks at the women!"  
  
"He IS a Pharoah, you know." Came a familier voice; she couldn't quite place it, though." And I don't like this either. She's a DECENDANT of those Hebrews, not one herself!"  
  
"Ryolfice, your honor sickens me." Came a new voice, one Shade hadn't heard at all before. It was deep, and had a strange echoing effect. "You were even objecting to them being slaves in the past a few years ago! You should learn to better hold your tongue, lest you lose that with your rank!"  
  
"Yes, High Priest Fear." Ryolfice groaned.  
  
"And Skeltar, Ryuzo, Haga, you should shut up! You're job is to carry this new present to the Pharoah, and make sure she doesn't trick him! We don't want another repeat of the Cleopatra incident, do we?"  
  
"No, sir." The other three groaned.  
  
"Besides, my Egyptian equal will surely recieve her anyway if the Pharoah declines." Fear said with amusement." People say that when High Priest Sephiroth gets a new toy, it doesn't leave until it's broken!"  
  
Shade felt a slight tip from the corner that Ryolfice was holding up, as if his arms were shaking; in anger or fear, she couldn't guess.  
  
FLASH  
  
She realized she was in another memory-like thing; she could see, and feel her Scales under her front robes.  
  
"Ah, Judgement, er, that was your name today, right?" Came the familier voice of Yami.  
  
"Pharoah Yu-Gi-Oh!" She said, sensing embarrassment from the other person's mind. So, this girl changed her name on a daily basis too?  
  
"I just wondered how things were going." The Pharoah said, smiling. " I mean, you seem a little more distant nowaday. Your decisions in the court are harsher, you tend to tread away from things,-"  
  
"I've just, well, been slightly occupied." She answered. Shade tried looking for a reason why Judgement was even more embarrassed, but she seemed to hit a large wall on that.  
  
"Okay. See you tommorrow, hopefully." Yu-gi-oh said, slightly worried.  
  
"I know." Judgement said, using her Scales to glance around."I still don't understand how that thief has so many supporters! Who would even believe his stories, anyway?"  
  
"Yes." The young Pharoah breathed." He's very resourceful Maybe this time, though, we can finally convict him. If he doesn't escape again, that is."  
  
FLASH  
  
{This is getting annoying.} Shade thought, bored.  
  
She was crouched down, feeling very nervous.  
  
"Yes, all goes according to plan." Came a sinister, snakey voice." You have been a great help to me, young Sephiroth."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Heishin." Came the voice of Seto Kaiba. Shade felt Judgement's heart snap in two.   
  
*How could he!? He's...he's been Yu-gi-oh's best friend for years...he's saved lives, he's..... for....he........*  
  
Shade understood that earlier block now. It was obvious that this girl was insanely obsessed with this Sephiroth guy.   
  
Abrubtly, Judgement stood up."I've got to warn everyone! Nobody in the palace is safe!"  
  
She ran, paying no attention to the tears in her face, and not stopping to think when she passed a man wearing a long black cloak and strutting along casually.  
  
{Something tells me that guy was more important.} Shade thought gloomily.   
  
That was when she woke up.  
  
"*sigh*, why do I get the feeling that normal life has less and less chance of recovery?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
At that moment, the entire Coliseum startes to shake.   
  
Everyone ran out of their rooms, and looked around in shock as the walls started to glow black, and a sense of.....evil....was everywhere.  
  
In a far off village, Drake and Lara snapped awake, and looked out the window. A large pillar of dark energy was shooting out into the sky.  
  
The pillar was seen by Buster/Roan too, who curled up in an alley, shivering.  
  
A girl in a black jumpsuit smiled from a rooftop, then seemed to vanish in an instant.  
  
And in the Coliseum itself, Helios smiled as he stopped his Eye's flow of power. The Coliseum was now changed, more efficient for his needs. This was where it would all start to end......  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Honestly, I have NO idea what's wrong with me today. Expect an update soon....hopefully.  
  
Next:NEXT chapter Seto duels Helios. Helios, however, soon changes from his normal methods of taunting toony attacks, to unleashing an onslaught of normally un-createable monsters to wipe Seto out. With stakes raised to the point of death, can the young millionaire hope to survive? But then again, losing may not mean the end after all. Find out what the heck I mean next time, on Fellowship of the Dragoon! 


	19. The Unstoppable Legion of Monsters

A/N:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! New episodes!  
  
Drake: That's the only reason why you're typing on a Saturday, right?  
  
Alpha: Yep.  
  
Drake: WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! New Episodes!  
  
Disclaimer: I fail to own Yu-Gi-Oh or "Shade" and Martin from Gema J. Gall's stories.  
  
Claimer: The Lemmings are coming, hooray, hooray! The Lemmings are coming, hooray, hooray! *continues for several hours*  
  
Thanks: This fic has now surpassed it's first installment, Dragon Duelist, in both words AND chapters! Thanks to everyone who's supported this so far, especially Gema J. Gall, Lyz, and several other authors! Here's hoping it can surpass reviews, too. When the Digimon crossover and Battle City ark fics come into play, I hope everyone will be behind me again, and enjoys those as well!  
  
And, without further adieu, let the turning point of this fic finally begin!  
***************************************************************  
  
The group ran downstairs, and immediately found the source of the problem.  
  
"Helios! What the heck did you do?" Seto demanded. The entire building was now a pitch black shade instead of white, and several cold cell-like areas had replaced their rooms.  
  
"I've merely transformed this stupid place to be more accomadable for me, Kaiba-boy!" Helios answered, smirking." Of course, this WILL have a few effects on any future duels fought here, but it's all good fun!"  
  
"Looking back, I fail to understand why I thought Pegasus was insane on his own!} Seto exclaimed, grimacing."Why have you done all these things to us, anyway? Wouldn't your global takeover plans have gone smoother without us enterfering?"  
  
Helios didn't answer, but merely walked away. Instantly, several beams of light shot out from the Coliseum's top.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mike cried out in shock as one bolt of light hit him. Another hit "Bakura", who was currently being carried by him and Zeph.  
  
Zeph screamed as the two of them dissapeared, then promptly proceded to collapse from her own injuries.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A beam of light stopped in midair, a few feet away from Roan. It hesitated, as if considering him. Then it flew away, aiming for some unknown destination.  
  
A few blocks away, a wandering Bandit Keith was hit and dissapeared as well.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"NOOOOO! MOKUBA!" Seto screamed as his brother was hit, then vanished into thin air.  
  
"Oh yes, that's one little thing I forgot to mention." Helios said casually, before Seto lunged for him.  
  
The elder Kaiba brother, however, was stopped in mid punch by the Eye.  
  
"As I was saying, this new Dark Coliseum doesn't care too much for it's losers. I wish everyone good luck from now on, considering the fate you have in store for you won't be just a card-like prison!"  
  
He smirked as he walked away, releasing Seto." I'll see you tommorrow, Kaiba-boy, when the fate of our lives is to be decided!"  
  
The group gasped."He killed them!" Ryo yelled, gripping his hands so hard they bled. "That......FREAK!"  
  
The others had to hold him back. "Relax, this is the Shadow Realm, and there ARE such things as Monster Reborns!" Ishizu said, though sounding doubtful.  
  
Marik, however, found himself in a Kaiba headlock."That should have been you, you little freak!"  
  
"Kaiba, cool dow-" Joey started.  
  
"HE'S THE REASON MY BROTHER WAS-"  
  
"No he isn't!" Ishizu said, defending her own brother." I'm sure Marik had NO idea Helios would do this!"  
  
Shadi turned away, sadly.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Something really bad just happened, didn't it?" Lara asked, her eyes forming unknown tears.  
  
"I don't know." Drake said, though he felt a great sadness in his heart as well. " I hope not, but our hopes have really been low these days."  
  
A beam of light passed by them, and hit someone in the hallway outside their room.  
  
Drake peeked outside, and saw a flash of light, as well as a somehow familier yell, and then opened his eyes. The spot where he had seen someone was vacant, save for a single, sharp-looking knife.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lara asked, as she put on a robe over her nightgown.  
  
Drake glanced around hesitantly." I think we should go. It doesn't seem safe here, somehow, and we still have a few more monsters to find."  
  
Lara agreed. The two changed back into their armor, unfolded their wings, and took flight.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Seto Kaiba scowled as the sun started to rise. His match would be starting in a few minutes, and his deck had just overgone several serious changes.  
  
"If what the others are saying is right...." Kaiba whispered to himself. " Beating Helios wil destroy him, becuase of how high his powers are. It will also cause everything he's done in this realm to be undone, which means that everyone will come back to life, everyone will be freed from the Shadow Realm, and Maximilian Pegasus goes back to being a normal guy. Doesn't seem like too much of a problem to accomplish to me."  
  
He put his deck in his pocket, and started to walk down to the podiums. Everyone there was waiting for him.  
  
"Good luck, Kaiba." Joey muttred reluctantly." Much as I hate to admit it, you're are biggest hope right now."  
  
"Kick that prissy fake Peg-ass's butt!" Ryo yelled enthusiastically.  
  
"If you fail, then every duel until his defeat will result in more tragedy." Shadi said uncomfortably.  
  
"I know." Kaiba said, solemn.  
  
Shade, or rather Judgement, as she had changed her name again, suddenly realized she was seeing. Her Scales has started to work more constantly since the night before, and she felt a strange embarassment whenever Seto was nearby.  
  
{It couldn't have been that dream, could it?} She asked herself as he stepped onto the podium, and she was unable to stop a feeling of intense dread.  
  
***************************************************************  
[A/N: *Is brought before a court*  
  
Judge Tea: Alpha Unknown, do you denie the fact that you have gone criminally insane, thereby creating chapters worthy of an accursed Angst fic and causing us all grief?  
  
Alpha: No, but I-  
  
Everyone except POF: Guilty!   
  
Alpha: Great, court sentancing, what next? *spots mysterious ground birds chuckling.* NO! THE PENGUI-]  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So nice to see you, Kaiba-boy!" Helios taunted as Seto's podium reached the top.  
  
"Can it, bleachy!" Seto shouted." I'm going to push you into the dirt myself at the funeral in a few minutes, so just **** off!"  
  
"Watch it, Kaiba-boy, there are little kids here! Or, there were." Helios said, thinking happily of his new, vast soul card collection that the remaining audience members had lost.  
  
"SHUT UP! I start with one monster facedown, another card facediwn as well!" Kaiba declared.  
  
"Fine." Helios siad, drawing. "Perfect! Allow me to introduce you to Dokurorider!" He proclaimed. [1900/1800]  
  
The Dukororider was a skeleton, wearing a biker's outfit and riding a skeletal motercycle. Another interesting fact was that it was Devine.  
  
"You didn't perform the Ritual!" Kaiba shouted, angry." Have you gone so low that you have to resort to cheating even more to win?"  
  
"Calm down, little one." Helios jeered." I'm not using my Eye in this duel. Consider my Ritual Monsters a replacement for knowing your every technique."  
  
{As if that would matter. He already knows every card from my old deck, becaus of our last duel! But he's about to get a big surprise......}  
  
"Dukororider! Corpse Drag Race!" Helios commanded. The skeleton ran over-  
  
"My Nimble Momanga!" Seto said, flipping over a monster that looked like a flying squirrel, though it was currently smashed into the ground. [1000/100]  
  
Helios growled. {He's obviously hoping to use the effects to his advantage, but what can he be planning?}  
  
"The Nimble Momanga's power gives me an extra 1000 life points!" Seto said. [LP:3000]  
  
"It also allows me to summon two more Nible Momanga's facedown from my deck!" Seto continued, doing so.  
  
"Your turn, as if those little furballs will help you!" Helios smirked.  
  
"Tell that to the Kuribohs." Seto grinned." I flip my Momangas up, bringing my Life Points to 5000! I also summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Helios grimaced as the famous monster blew his Dokurorider to bits. [LP:900]  
  
"I end my turn by playing one card facedown." Seto said.  
  
"I hope you can do better, Kaiba boy!" He said, playing a card. "Gate Guardian!" [3750/3400]  
  
"No way!" Seto cried as the guard of the labyrinth appeared, and blasted his Blue Eyes to shreds. [LP:4250]  
  
"As you can see, increasing you LP won't help in the slightest." The mad yami explained, smiling.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Seto countered." Dian Keto, the Cure Master, to further increase my LP!" [LP:5250]  
  
"And now," The millionaire teen said,"I play the card I've worked toward this whole duel. Cyber-stein!" [700/500]  
  
Helios's eye widened as the Frankenstein-like monster appeared.  
  
"Oh, I guess you know about this little guy, huh?" Seto sneered." I can sacrifice 5000 of my life points to turn him into one Fusion monster of my choice. Now, prepare, for the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" [4500/3800]  
  
The small mech dissapeared in a flash of light, and was replaced by a towering Blue Eyes with three heads, each head with a black symbol on it's forehead.  
  
"Neutron Blast Attack!" Seto commanded, with all the voice of a fanatic. The Gate Guardian was wiped away as if it were kindling.  
  
"Impressive, Kaiba-boy." Helios admitted. [LP:150]  
  
"I also flip my magic card, Sebek's Blessing, increasing my LP equal to your loss!" [LP:1000]  
  
"You talk as if that will be your salvation..." Helios said, a mad grin on his face." But I must thank you, Kaiba-boy, for giving me the tool I need!"  
  
Helios then played his final card."Prepare yourself, foolish boy, for the Dragon Master Knight!" [5000/4000]  
  
A BEUD, carrying a Black Luster Soldier, who held the dragon by a chain, appeared.  
  
"It's power also increases for every dragon played on the field! You lose Kaiba-boy!" [6500/4000]  
  
Seto's eyes were frozen in shock, as one blast wiped his Life Points, and his ultimate creature, out of existance.  
  
"Well, that was certainly refreshing." Helios said, as a bright light started to form above them." Goodbye, Kaiba-boy! May you rest in peace, maybe."  
  
The light flashed, and Seto dissapeared.  
***************************************************************  
  
And reappeared, in some very strange area. Looking around, he saw several familier scenes, images of his past.  
  
He smiled sadly." So, I'm dead now? Strange, I always thought this place would have more fire and brimstone."  
  
"Very funny." Came a voice from behind him. Seto turned around, and saw, himself.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. His opposite frowned."I'm you. Sorta, anyway. To make a long story short, I USED to be you."  
  
Kaba noticed that this version of himself was wearing the Domino High School uniform. That was what made him realize.  
  
"You're that guy..."He said, pointing. " That evil that Yami dispelled from my heart! What are you doing here?"  
  
The dark one spoke," Reflecting on my past, and trying to move on."  
  
Seto saw more images around him; glimpses of the Pyramids and pictures of a large court. "I've been here in this pathway for weeks."  
  
"Pathway?" Seto asked, noticing for the first time several roads.  
  
"Each one leads to a world we've been in." His opposite said, looking down." I'm free to go where I choose, but I'm not ready. I haven't atoned enough."  
  
"How exactly are you going to atone in this stupid place?" Seto scowled.  
  
This made his copy's eyes widen, and he smiled."I never thought of it that way before."  
  
He straitened up, wearing Kaiba's smirk." I'm Seth. Refer to me by that, and nothing else!"  
  
"Is that you're real name?" Seto urged, annoyingly.  
  
"Let's just say it's a proper name for what I'm about to do." Seth said, one of the roads starting to glow." This path leads back to the real world. I've made it so anyone else who loses in that place will be sent home as well, and that includes those who were previously beaten."  
  
"So Mokuba's alive!" Seto exclaimed, eyes brightining considerably.  
  
Seth smiled." Let's go, we have a long way to walk."  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Maybe that cleared a few things up. And, for the sake of the story, understand that everyone somehow knows Shade changed her name to Judgement after that dream. I really need some sleep.......  
  
  
Next Chapter: While Ishizu and Ryo prepare for their grim duel, Seto and Seth make it back to a greatly changed Earth. The two former villians will have to work together with the other losers of the Coliseum to save the real world! and in the Shadow Realm, Yugi, Yami, and Simon meet up with Drake, Lara, and the entire Devine Class of monsters! But with Zera finally at his full power, they may still need a few more helping hands! The preparations for a final confrontation are made, next time, on Fellowship of the Dragoon!  
  
  
  
War between Dimensions, Dragons against the Fiends! 


	20. War between Dimensions, Dragons against ...

A/N: Ummmm, yes.  
  
Disclaimer: Gema J. Gall. 4Kids. Both owners of things I'm not.  
  
Claimer: *sighs*  
  
Notice: If anyone reads my other fics, you'll see some very special guest stars this chapter.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Judgement, along with the others, felt a huge wave of grief when the podiums came down.  
  
"Man! Not even Kaiba can beat this guy? We're toast," Joey grimaced.  
  
"That will be for the future to decide," Ishizu said mysteriously as Shadi raised his Key.  
  
The Necklace appeared, alongside what looked like a digitized dinoaur.  
  
"That's you and me," Ryo said grimly to Ishizu.  
  
As the others went upstairs, Judgement followed.  
  
"Stop," she heard Shadi say. She turned around, slightly apprehensive.  
  
"I believe you have a few questions worthy of answering," he said.  
  
She considered this. "Not to sound rude, but why are you helping me?" She asked. "We're rivals in two days, rivals for our very lives!"  
  
"I have a duty," he explained, "to protect the Millennium Items and their holders. Regardless of what must happen, I follow my responsibilities."  
  
She smiled. "Okay, I've been having some strange dreams lately. Dreams about me, I think, but I'm in Egypt!"  
  
"I believe what you are experiencing is your ancestor's memories," he answered.  
  
"My...ancestor?" she asked, slightly anxious. She had been dropped at an orphanage at birth, so she knew practically nothing of her lineage.  
  
Shadi smiled. "Yes. In those times, a theory was made: The ones who held Millennium Items would have decendants, ones who were like their forefathers in almost every way. However, your Item does not hold your ancestor's spirit, as the others often do, so you are reliving her memories, to make up for it."  
  
"Harsh," she said, trying not to think too much. This guy seemed to like confusing explanations a tad too much.  
  
"Yes, but it is necessary. Anything else?" he asked, glancing at a clock. It was getting a little late.  
  
"Yes, I want to know, what exactly happened to her? What are my dreams telling me?"  
  
Here, Shadi's smile faltered." That, I do not know. I am sorry."  
  
"Is there anyway you can find out?" she asked as he started for the stairs.  
  
He stopped, thinking. "Yes, my Key can unlock a person's mind, allowing me to search through it."  
  
"Then you could do that?" she asked. Using her Scales again for a moment, she saw he was slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Very well. I just don't like traveling in a woman's mind. It seems too perverse for me."  
  
Judgement chuckled as he put the Key to her forehead, and turned.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"You know, it might have been a good idea to learn a little more about this Fiend Empire before we left," Yugi said as his two travelling partners groaned.  
  
It had been one day, eight pit stops, and a fried Boar Soldier since they had departed.  
  
They were currently in Pub, a large metropolis city made entirely of bars, inns, and taverns.  
  
"There are most likely a few fiends in this large cesspool," Yami muttered. "We could just 'ask'."  
  
"I doubt 'asking' would work," Simon interjected. "Fiends are devious, but loyal to their masters to the end. Most likely, they would need more 'financial' persuasion to betray whoever they're working for."  
  
"That persuasion is one we're not very skilled at, for lack of it," Yugi sighed.  
  
"Yugi! Yami! What are you guys doing here?" came a familier voice from behind them.  
  
"Drake! Lara!" Yugi said happily as they approached. "Why are you guys here?"  
  
"We stopped for a little r'n'r before returning to the Coliseum," Lara explained, an evil smirk on her face again. "We've hardly had any sleep at all, which probably was Drake's intent."  
  
Yugi chuckled as Drake's face predictably filled with color from his hair.  
  
Drake, however, grinned through the blush and showed a large collection of blue color-coded cards. "We've managed to get all the Divine on our side! The Fiend Empire doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
"That reminds me," Simon said gravely. "Is your last name Pegasus?"  
  
"Yes," Drake said, face normal, but with a hint of worry. "Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your father's been kidnapped by the Fiends."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Seto Kaiba opened his eyes. He probably wouldn't know where he was, were it not for his building in the distance.  
  
"Kaiba Corp! I'm back in Domino!"  
  
*Bully for you, but now what?* came Seth's voice in his mind.  
  
"Huh, didn't know you were going to end up in my head again. You'd better not be poking around in there, you might get lost."  
  
*Are you warning me or insulting yourself?*  
  
Seto ignored him, and started trudging to his company.  
  
The streets were empty, and few houses had their lights on.  
  
*Helios's doing,* Seth spat. *This town is famous for better than average duelists, and anyone who can pull an eight turn win is in the Shadow Realm!*  
  
"Which makes everyone else to afraid to leave their homes," Seto finished. "We'll go to Duelist Kingdom later, but for now we have a few traitors to thrash!"  
  
*Somehow I knew this would be fun!* Seth grinned.  
  
"Of course!" Seto replied, also grinning.  
  
That was when they heard a rustling behind them.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Judgement stepped back, shocked, as the light-headed feeling suddenly stopped.  
  
"I see...." Shadi said, putting his Key away.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shadi gave a grim smile."Her real name was Shayla, and she served as a royal judge until her dying day. I will spare you those details, as they may hurt more than help."  
  
"Thanks," she said, happily.   
  
As she turned to leave, Shadi said, "Wait, there is one more thing."  
  
She turned around, slightly nervous.  
  
Shadi had an intrigued look. "I... look forward to our duel."  
  
As he left a confused girl, who now knew her real name, Shadi smirked. "Of course I look forward to it. No yami, but somehow her lack of one gives her the same amount of skill? It will be an interesting match."  
  
He then grimaced as he noticed the clock. It was only a few hours before another's fate would be decided.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"How long?" Zera echoed to the Warrior of Tradition. His body was almost complete, but one more thing was needed. "The Ritual must take place soon!"  
  
"The neccessary creatures have been located," she answered, shaking in anger and fear. Years of double-agent work against this, and a few days were about to end it?  
  
"And what of our newest asset, Edals?" he asked. She tensed.  
  
"My lord, she is dead. Helios's Coliseum targeted her. Since we made her from the evil you accidentally brought back with you, the Coliseum attacked her because young Buster, or Roan, was under 'her' influence at the time."  
  
"It matters not," he said coldly, stepping up. "A few days, and I will do it myself anyway! The armor is already in position on my throne, and there the Three shall be sacrificed, giving me the power to dominate all!"  
  
As she left the room, the Warrior grimaced. {That boy needs to hurry, humanity's spare time is almost up!}  
  
**************************************************************  
  
After quickly stopping the situation, knocking Drake out, and reviving Simon, Yugi assured their mysterious friend he would NOT be pinned to the wall and interregated by a highly worried Dragoon. At least, not anymore.  
  
"But is there anyway we can save him?" Yami asked, gripping his hands again.  
  
Lara suddenly got a look of enthusiasm. She stopped rubbing the unconscious Drake's neck [*Darn!* Lance thought as Prima also stopped], and quickly pulled out a card.  
  
"Yami, can I see your Dark Magician?" She asked.  
  
Slightly getting the idea, he answered," Sure, but DON'T harm it in any way!"  
  
"Sheesh, I won't. My card, though, might be another story."  
  
She put both in her Locket, and the DM and DMG appeared.  
  
"Hey Dia! Great to see you again!" She said happily the the DMG.  
  
"Lara! Um, why am I he- Darien?"  
  
"Darien?" Both Yugi and Yami said, looking at their favorite card.  
  
"Yeah, my name. It's great to finally meet the two of you! Not that it matters, but I'm probably now one of the only monsters since Ancient Egypt to actually meet the I'm fighting for!"  
  
"So, why did you call us?" Dia asked.  
  
Lara smiled." This unconcsious guy is Drake, my boyfriend that you're not going to reveal anything I've said about him." She said quickly, which most likely would have caused a concsious Drake to blush.  
  
"And?" Darien urged, impatient.  
  
"His dad, who turns out to be a pretty cool guy after all, had been kidnapped by the Fiend Empire."  
  
At this, the two Spellcastors shared a glance full of excitement.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Darien asked.  
  
"Besides that you look better in black, yes." Dia answered.  
  
At this, the two shouted simultaneously,"FINALLY! A NEW CASE!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Let the match begin." Shadi said half-heartedly as the two podiums reached the top. The only audience members were the remaining competitors.  
  
"Well, I guess it would only be fair if the underdog went first, so-" Ryo was caught off, though, as Ishizu immediately played a monster facedown and another card facedown.  
  
{Huh, guess I'm getting too predictable.} He thought, looking through his hand.  
  
If he lacked what some called a 'poker' face, he would have grinned in pride at his cards.   
  
His deck was made entirely of the cards he cared about most, meaning every one of them was once won from a duel or tournament.  
  
{I worked hard and cared for these cards, and I trust this deck with my life. Which, ironically, I have to now.} He thought.  
  
"I play one monster facedo-"  
  
"I flip my trap, Light of Intervention." Ishizu interjected. Immediately, a large ray of light struck his monster, revealing it to be a very rare card indeed, the Illusionist Faceless Mage. [1200/2200]  
  
{Ok, there's no way I could be THAT predictable! How did she do that?}  
  
Her own monster was also flipped up, the Fairy's Gift. [1400/1000]  
  
"Ok, I suppose my old method of surprise won't work," He joked slightly." So I'll just play another card facedown, and end my turn!"  
  
{Well, my Defense Wall strategy's out, so I'd better bring on some more original things.}  
  
"If you're through thinking up some useless plan, I'll go." Ishizu saud." I summon the monster, Dark Witch!" [1800/1700]  
  
The Dark Witch, contrary to it's name, was a Light-type monster. She wore a tight-fitting, low-cut yellow dress, had bushy indigo hair, and held a staff in one hand.  
  
"Also, to overcome your illusions, I'll add some light to the subject!" She snapped fiercly." Luminous Spark, a field magic card!"  
  
Another ray of light shone, this time over the entire field.  
  
"Luminous Spark..." Ryo said." Not your ordinary field.  
  
"That's true." Ishizu explained." Luminous Spark affects Light types only, increasing attack by 500 points, while decreasing defense 400." [1800-2300/1700-1300] [1400-1900/1000-600]  
  
"I'll now have my Dark Witch attack your Mage, with Dark Disguise Staff!" The Witch lunged for the Mage, staff ready to strike.  
  
"I flip my facedown Trap card!" Ryo said with an award-winning grin." Magic Arm-Shield!"  
  
A metal shield appeared in front of the Mage, and instantly two mechanical arms shot out from it. The arms grabbed the Fairy's Gift, and placed it in the attack's path.  
  
"Well, I suppose your Mage is safe for now." Ishizu admitted as her Fairy dissapated with the Staff's power." But it was very lucky you had that defense trap waiting."  
  
The emphasis she put on 'lucky' was highly suspiscious.  
  
"Hmm, interesting," Helios whispered quietly as she put a card facedown." Ryo has rare and powerful cards abound, but somehow Ishi-girl knows exactly how to overcome them. Since she has nothing to see into his mind as I can, how is she doing it?"  
  
He tried probing her mind for an answer, but before he did, he noticed a magical wall somehow blocking his eye. Even more mysterious, it came from her Necklace!  
  
{Did she know that too? How?!} He thought in surprise.  
  
Shayla was also interested in these happenings, but for different reasons. Every time Ishizu had played a card so far, she had felt her Scales tip toward her.  
  
{But that's only supposed to happen to those with guilty hearts, why is it pointing to her?}  
  
Ryo drew, and grinned again." Allow me to show you a card I won in a tournament a few months ago! Seiyaryu, or aka, the holy dragon!" [2500/2300]  
  
The card that Joey and the others knew as Drake and Lara's most significant card appeared, roaring. [3000/1900]  
  
"Thanks for the help your Spark gives me, Ishizu." He said before commanding," Seiyaryu, Razor Flare!"  
  
A burst of bright flame shone forth, hitting-  
  
"Woboku." Ishizu said, flipping the card and defending her Witch.  
  
"Ummm, yeah, ignore that last sentance." Ryo said sheepishly, earning face-faults from the audience.  
  
"I can't tell who has the adantage or not!" Joey said in exhasperation." This duel is just going back and forth!"  
  
"Something tells me it's my sister." Marik answered mysteriously.  
  
"Next, I'll play one monster facedown, and two cards facedown. I also move Dark Witch to defense."  
  
{Yes! With that Luminous Spark card, her defenses will be easy to demolish!} Ryo thought, drawing a card.  
  
"I summon Witch of the Black Forest, in defense mode." He said. [1100/1200]  
  
This new Witch wore a black robe, and her untidy purple hair held a brown feather. She also had a third, green eye.  
  
"I also play one card facedown, and move Seiyaryu to defense mode!"  
  
"Hmm, unusual strategy." Shadi said, looking between the two duelists." Ishizu can now easily destroy Seiyaryu, but that means that other card must be a dangerous Trap."  
  
"Now, my Dark Witch will attack the Black Forest one!" Ishizu said, which caused Ryo to grimace slightly.  
  
As he pulled one of his best cards with 1500 or less defense from his deck, Ryo thought{How did she guess? Most duelists would immediately go for the strongest destroyable monster, to eliminate the threat! Could she be reading my mind?}  
  
"Fine, I now play one of my rarest cards, the Jinzo!" [2400/1500]  
  
Ishizu smirked." Very well, this means no traps for you either!"  
  
"But my facedown card wasn't a trap!" Ryo said confidantly," I now flip Raigeki, destroying your mo-"  
  
"I flip the Living Arrow." Ishizu countered. "Meaning your Raigeki is redirected."  
  
Ryo groaned as his monsters were defeated.  
  
"But that's not all! I also flipTime Machine, which revives the last monster destroyed!" The Jinzo rematerialized.  
  
"Finally, I play this card, Elf's Light, bringing my Witch's attack higher!" [2300-2700]  
  
"And now, I destroy your Jinzo!"  
  
The android was smashed, as were Ryo's points. [LP:1700]  
  
"Good move, but it's not over yet!" He smiled. " Seiyaryu, attack her Witch!"  
  
As the Witch burned, the match went again to a standoff. [LP:1700]  
  
"Ishizu is incredibly talented." Shayla said, using her Scales again to see." Ryo's the champion of almost every card game there is, save this. He's almost undefeated, and some of his cards I haven't even heard of."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Joey said apprehensively, knowing there was every chance he might have to duel him." I mean, Drake beat him in less than ten turns, and we all know THIS will take longer."  
  
{Yes, well Joey, Drakey-boy had more luck drawing cards! I should know..} Helios thought deviously.  
  
"Brilliant move, really!" Ishizu joked." Attacking straight out, not even I would think of that!"  
  
"I should congradulate you, Ishtar, I didn't think it was possible to talk as much as this one girl I know!"  
  
She smirked." Please don't compare me to the tomboy you call 'pumpkin', Akiyama."  
  
This brought a jawdrop from the famous duelist.{How the... does she know....crap, if she does, I am soooooooo dead.}  
  
Ishizu drew her card, and suddenly there was a victorious gleam in her eyes.  
  
"First, I reveal my facedown Mystical Elf!" She said. [800-1300/2000-1600]  
  
"Next, I summon the Shining Fairy, in attack mode!" [1400-1900/700-300]  
  
"And now, I use the magic card, White Dragon Ritual!"  
  
"Oh no!" Ryo shouted, but none of the audience shared surprise. Shayla, Joey, and Marik didn't know what it meant, but a stoic-expressional Shadi and Helios did.  
  
In yet another flash of light, her two monsters were gone, replaced by a knight on top of a thin, long, white dragon with familier blue eyes. [1500-2000/1200-800]  
  
"I suppose you know what this means?" Ishizu asked hypothetically to the white-faced champ.  
  
She grinned, and continued in his silence." I now offer my Blue Eyes Knight, leaving his dragon un-tamed, thus creating..."  
  
The knight dissapeared, and suddenly the dragon grew, it's width increasing dramatically, it's hight reaching near the ceiling;in short, becoming what every duelist in the world knew as-  
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" She yelled in victorious mirth. [3000-3500/2500-2100]  
  
"Sweet merciful crud," Joey said as Ryo's dragon was blasted away. [LP:1200] "Now I REALLY hope I don't hafta' duel her!"  
  
"Well, don't count me out yet!" Ryo said as he drew."First, I play Shield & Sword!"  
  
Ishizu didn't seem startled. [2600/3100]  
  
"And now, I use Copycat, which lets me turn your hard work against you!" Ryo said with another smirk, as a Blue Eyes appeared on his side. [3500/2100]  
  
"I hope you don't really think the tables have turned." Ishizu said. [LP:800]  
  
"Not at all, Ms. Perfect, I wouldn't dream of feeling overconfidant dueling you."  
  
"You have no idea." She said quietly, her Necklace glowing slightly.  
  
"That's it!" Shayla said suddenly. She turned to Shadi," Her Millenium Item, what does it do?"  
  
Shadi smiled." I wondered when you would figure it out. Her Necklace allows her to see through time, both past and future."  
  
"SO, she knows exactly WHAT Ryo's going to do, not what he MAY do." Helios breathed in slight jealousy.  
  
"Yes, but this isn't really an advantage." He said.  
  
Noticing the others confused look, he answered," Look at her, if you look closely, you can easily see she's nervous. She not only knows what Ryo will so, she also knows how the entire duel will end!"  
  
"But is she nervous about winning, which destroys Ryo, or nervous because she knows she's going ta lose?" Joey asked.  
  
"That, I do not know." Shadi answered sadly.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"King of Yamimakai..." The Lord of Zemia breathed shortly before continuing his chanting.  
  
"I give my life willingly, to revive the Divine Darkness!" The King said, before dissapearing in a shriek of agony, replaced by a ball of brown light.  
  
"Wicked Dragon with the Ersats Head..."   
  
"I give my flame, to extinguish other lights, to spite the original." The malformed dragon said before turning into a yellow light.  
  
"Ryu-Kishin Powered..."  
  
"Once powered by the forces of Darkness, I give my own life to empower them further!"  
  
The mechanical gargoyle dissapeared into a purple light, which suddenly started swirling to the back chambers with the others.  
  
Each light was absorbed into Zera's throne, which held his completed armor.  
  
Zemia, eyes ablaze with power, uttered the final phrases, which arcane sounds are not to be heard by any decent soul.  
  
A final explosion sounded, and through the dust, a jagged, large shaped walked through. Zemia bowed down in fear, and an evil laughter ran though the fortress.  
  
"It is finally time." The evil said, eyes gleaming. He threw out his arms, flinging his cape to the sides ant revealing his blue-white body, which looked stronger than steel.  
  
"THE MANT'S TIME BEGINS NOW!"  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: And with these words, the final stretch of Fellowship of the Dragoon begins. Stay tuned for the final duels, battles, victories, and losses.  
  
Next chapter: As the duel between a Prophet and a Hero concludes, a pair of Magical slueths find the way to the Fiend's Fortress. With the Divine Class eager to battle, Drake and the others make their plans, but at the same time must hurry to reach the Coliseum for the Semi-Finals. Shayla duels Shadi, and a mighty struggle of female warriors and Millenium defenders takes place! Kaiba and Seth gain a new, reluctant ally against the executives, and the Mant begins creating an army to conquer both realms! All this, and hopefully not much more, next time, on Fellowship of the Dragoon! 


	21. The Begginings of the Ends

A/N: NOW! I give to you the final first round duels, which will lead up to the final battle of this fic! NOW! READ! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!  
  
Drake:....... In case you didn't know, he's mad.  
  
Lara: Why?  
  
Yami: Easy: He has lots of sequal ideas, and millions of ideas for some of those sequals!  
  
Yugi: And?  
  
Lance: He's running jack squat in this fic. Which needs to be finished. First.  
  
Alpha: STOP WHISPERING BEFORE I PUT YOU ALL ON WRITER'S BLOCK DETAIL!  
  
All: *groan*  
  
Disclaimer: I DIDN'T KNOW MY SISTER JOINED THE PENGUINS! I THOUGHT SHE WAS JOKING!  
  
Seto: Yep, that about explains the disclaimer for this, AND ALL future chapters!  
  
Claimer: BACK TO THE BOOGER MINES, NOSE ELVES!  
  
Drake: You have the tranquilzers?  
  
Lara: Yep! Saved some from when I let the Joey Wheeler Appreciation Society in.  
  
Seto: *scowls, and rubs still injured body parts*  
  
Drake: Good. If he's this mad now, I hate to think how happy he'll be at the end.  
  
Alpha: *yelling at a bagel* NO! EVERYTHING IS NOT JOLLY GOOD!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Two cards facedown, and another monster in defense mode." Ishizu said.  
  
With Ryo's copied Blue Eyes easily dominating the field, it seemed this duel might be over soon.  
  
"Since those are obviously traps, I play Harpy's Feather Duster!" Ryo said, and in one gust of wind, her fd cards disappeared.  
  
"I also use Stop Defense on that facedown monster!" He added, flipping over her Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. [3300/1700]  
  
"Huh, that probably would've taken some serious thought to beat, if you hadn't given me a Blue Eyes to copy!" Ryo said as his dragon destroyed hers.  
  
"Taken thought? Too bad for me." Ishizu glared. [LP:600] "That factor alone would've won me the duel!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, make your move."  
  
"Once again, I'm lost ta' who has the advantage!" Joey said, glancing between Ryo's dragon and Ishizu's mouth.  
  
{Though this has nothing to do with the duel,} Ishizu thought,{ and unless my Necklace is slightly incorrect, Ryo: 3. Tough girls of the universe: Infinity}  
  
"So, who are you rooting for?" Helios asked jokingly to Marik.  
  
"Though I care little, I would greatly prefer my sister to lose this match." Marik whispered coldly, once again wearing a disturbingly dark expression.  
  
Helios shivered. While he didn't think himself a master of knowing evil expressions, he could easily give respect to Marik's.  
  
His own was merely a tone of superiority. Buster's once held a look of great insanity.  
  
Marik's, however, held cunning, patience. It looked like that of a statue, if that statue were completely evil.  
  
But at the same time, his violet eyes glowed with hatred and anger, IMpatience and eagerness, as if he had waited centuries for something that was still a short time away.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Unbeknownst to him, it was the same type of gleam that Seto and Seth were stared at by.  
  
"Bakura? What are you doing here?" He asked the faking yami.  
  
"Trying to, *cough* catch up with you!" He lied, before truthfully collapsing."  
  
"Ah, yes, Helios's Coliseum." Seto acknowledged, pulling the yami up.  
  
'Bakura' was very bloodied up. His clothes were torn in several places, and a large red circle shape stained his shirt.  
  
Quickly, Seto rammed his fist, hard, into Ryou's head. The yami fell unconscious.  
  
*He has a blood-stained Ring shape on his shirt, and he thinks he can trick us?* Seth asked incredulously. *Shouldn't super-villians be smarty than this?*  
  
"I don't know, maybe he was on DBZ once." Seto said, picking him up." Let's just find some safe place to dump him."  
  
*Too bad we can't dump the dog with him too.*  
  
"Yeah, Joey needs to live in a cleaner environment!"  
  
*No, I mean you.*  
  
What Seto did in anger next was both cruel, evil, and stupid. He rammed his head into a wall!  
  
*Ouch! Are you TRYING to kill us both!*  
  
"I AM NOT A DOG!" Seto yelled, his voice echoing through the empty city.  
  
*Yes you are, shnouzer!*  
  
"German Shep-turd!"  
  
*Labra-DORK Retriever* [A/N: I got that from OrangeGirlExplosion's fic]  
  
"No-Wiener Dog!"  
  
That comment ended up with Seth giving Seto what is normally called brainfreeze.  
  
Thus erupted a battle of dog-name insults and painful brain antics.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"This is it!" Ishizu said." I've none this was coming, so I can finally say the duel is over!"  
  
"Will you just shut up already!" Ryo yelled, very miffed.  
  
"I will, and so will you!" She grinned." First, I play Goddess with the Third Eye!" [1700/600]  
  
The Goddess was dressed in mystic brown robes, and her maroon hair stopped short of covering a third, golden eye on her forehead.  
  
"Hmm, I think I know your plan, but their's only one way you can do it!" Ryo said.  
  
"How's this?" she said mockingly." Monster Reborn, reviving my old Blue Eyes!" [3500/2100]  
  
"Also, Change of Heart, taking yours!" She added, much to Ryo's shock.  
  
"Finally, I play Polymerization!" She finished, triumph on her face." My Goddess's power is that she can be a substitute for any one monster in a fusion!"  
  
Ryo couldn't even speak as the Ultimate Dragon appeared. [5000/3400]  
  
"Luckily for you, you need a monster for me to attack." She said, smirking." Your move, enjoy it while you can!"  
  
"This tournament is truly becoming extraordinary!" Helios remarked." TWO Ultimate Dragons in a row, I can only wonder what powerful monsters will emerge before this is through!"  
  
"This isn't over, Ishizu!" Ryo said, playing a monster in defense mode.  
  
"It will be as soon as you can't defend." She remarked, drawing a card." Hoshinenjin, in defense mode!"   
  
Hoshinenjin was a golden star, with eyes and a mouth. It floated in the air, grinning at Ryo's plight.  
  
"This little guy's effect is that he powers all Light-type monsters up by 500 Attack, and lowers all Dark-types attack by 400!" [2000/100] [5500/3400]  
  
"Now, Ultimate Dragon, attack his facedown monster with Nuetron Blast!"  
  
Ryo groaned as the three heads' energies obliterated his Millienium Shield.  
  
"Then I play two cards facedown, and another monster facedown!"  
  
Ishizu's Necklace glowed slightly, and she had a look of remorse." Ryo, I know that yo have a plan to easily destroy my dragon."  
  
"Maybe I do, so what?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a leap of faith this turn, and not rely on other powers!" She said, and her Necklace stopped glowing. " Let's see what you can do!"  
  
"Fine, it's your turn." Ryo breathed, nervous.  
  
She drew her card." Perfect! Another Hosinenjin!" [2500/100], [2500/100], [6000/3400]  
  
Ryo blinked, then looked down sadly. " That means my strategy...."  
  
"Ultimate Dragon, attack!" Ishizu commanded.  
  
Ryo looked up suddenly, and a confident smirk replaced his solemn look. "WILL RIP YOU APART!"  
  
He flipped both of his facedown cards." Reverse Trap, and Mirror Wall!"  
  
"No way!" Ishizu exclaimed.  
  
Shayla, using her Scales, had wide eyes." Brilliant! Reverse Trap turns power-ups into power-downs, and vice-versa!" [0/900], [0/900], [2000/4200]  
  
"And that's not all!" Ryo said." Mirror Wall blocks your assault, and halves your Dragon's current attack power!"  
  
"I....... don't believe this!" Ishizu gasped. The strongest, non-Exodia or Ritual monster in Duel Monsters, was now at [1000/4200], and in attack mode.  
  
"Believe it, Ishizu!" Ryo said, eyes shining with determination. " Before I win this duel, though I have two things to say."  
  
"Hmm?" She said, looking at his distressed face.  
  
"Number One, I'm sorry that I have to defeat you, and that you were an incredible challenge!" He said, smiling weakly." And Number Two, thanks for reminding me I have a world to get back to, and a wildcat who I owe a rematch!"  
  
He sighed as he flipped his facedown monster. "Sanga of the Thunder!" [2600/2200]  
  
"Lightning Pulse attack!" he commanded, and in a flash, a bolt of lightning struck down the Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Immediately, Ryo's podium started descending. Ishizu smiled as she saw the Coliseum starting to glow.  
  
He Necklace shined, and she suddenly she felt relieved. " What do you know, I guess I'm not dead after all. And neither will anyone else be, except for-"  
  
Before she could finish, the light struck her. Casting a mysterious look toward Helios, she dissapeared.  
  
Marik smiled. " Well, this makes my plans a great deal easier."  
  
He walked to his room, ignoring the looks of disbelief from the others.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ishizu wasn't the only one who felt relieved. A now fully-conscious Drake saw Dia and Darien flying back to Pub.  
  
"Any good news?" He asked as they landed.  
  
"It depends on what you call good!" Darien answered, his face strained." Zera has already gained full power again!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Was the reply of the entire group.  
  
"This can't be happening..." Drake said in fear." We're not ready to fight, maybe the Divine are, but they're at a whole other level of experience!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down!" Dia said, smiling.  
  
"It will take him some time to build an army." Darien continued." Whether he likes it or not, he is still only ONE being, and we have several creatures that could destroy dozens in single attacks!"  
  
"And that ime will be spent training." Muran said, stepping up." All of you must be ready to fight. Yami, Drake, the two of you I'm going to push the hardest!" He said, to the two duelists' dimay.  
  
"However, we have to go right now!" Yugi interjected." The semi-finals of the Tournament are TOMMORROW!"  
  
Everyone seemed both shocked and humbled as they remembered that. Dia and Darien disappeared back into their cards.  
  
"C'mon, we have to hurry!" Lara said, turning back into the Dragoness. The group quickly transformed, and raced off.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Sigh....another chapter ends short of my expectations... sorry people, but I can't write anymore without forcing this chapter to be another multi-parter. Please be patient, as I'll try and get the next one up soon!  
  
Next: As Shayla and Shadi duel, the others are busy training for the approaching battle. What!? Roan's decided to speak out! The real Bakura is found, but by who? And is there time to save him from either death, or the new darkness that is slowly possessing him? Also, Seto and Seth, along with a manipulative Ryou, face off against the Executives, but find more than what they expected. Could this newfound evil be the cause of everything that's taken place!? A small piece of the puzzle comes into place, next time on Fellowship of the Dragoon!  
  
Turning Points Galore, the Darkness takes Form. 


	22. Turning Points Galore, the Darkness take...

A/N: And......... without further ado, I present to you, the last chapter of THIS BLOODY TOURNAMENT!  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
Alpha: I am so frickin' BORED of non-tribute rules! They take too long, have little fairness if someone has an abundance of high-leveled cards, and ultimately are now obsolete with Battle City.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: And exactly what are the others going to do, then?  
  
All: *stare at the fact that the runty Saiyan found a way into this fic's AN*  
  
Alpha: They're going to defeat Helios, the Fiend Empire, and get everyone out of the Shadow Realm so I can start making crossovers, as well as the actual sequel to this fic.  
  
Drake: ACTUAL sequel!?  
  
Alpha: Yes. I have infinitely many crossovers, some I haven't even thought of yet, to exploit.  
  
Lance: Why, oh WHY do so many fictional things have dragons in them?  
  
Alpha: I'm going to be writing the actual sequel, Dragon in the City, at the same time I write Between Monsters.  
  
Helios: Dragon in the City? Between Monsters? *looks at Toon Mermaid* And I thought that I was bad at naming things!  
  
Alpha: *grumbles* I'm open to review/e-mail suggestions.  
  
Ash: *looks at list* Hey! There's a Pokemon crossover here! But it doesn't look like Drake's in it.  
  
Drake: WHAT?! Man, the only thing I actually would VOLUNTEER to do, he isn't going to put me in?  
  
Ash: Well, sorta. He's making a new character with your appearance and personality, a very often-used thing.  
  
Lance: Let me guess, his name is Ryu, a dragon-using Cooltrainer, and he's my Poke' counterpart's student.  
  
Alpha: .... IS EVERYTHING SO PREDICTABLE?! ARGHHHHHH!  
  
Lance: When you write it down, yes.  
  
Disclaimer: I've stated the obvious too much, but I will again say that Shayla and Martin are Gema J. Gall's characters, not mine.  
  
Shayla: Whew! That's good to know! No offense guys, but I see enough of this idiot in POF meetings.  
  
Alpha: And what makes you think you're off the hook? Gema already signed you up for the Digimon crossover, along with an original digimon! Plus, I most likely have plans for you and a certain Tournament-holder in Dragon in the City.  
  
Seto: WHAT!?  
  
Shayla: *grumbles* Give me one good reason why.  
  
Alpha: *lifts up a bowl of ice cream, made from what was originally hot chocolate with marshmallows and candy canes* Well, I never DID give Gema a friendly Christmas present......  
  
Non-POF members, except for Veggie and Ash: *remember, with great horror, the Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol.  
  
Everyone: PLEASE SIGN US UP FOR YOUR FICS!  
  
Alpha: .... I don't need all of you.....  
  
All Yu-Gi-Oh: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yami Alpha: Since you obviously can't seem to shut up, I'll start the fic.  
  
Alpha: When are you going to go away?  
  
Yami Alpha: When the pyramids are turned back to their right position, instead of being upside down.  
  
All: ......  
  
Yami Alpha: Or, when you invent a Millennium Item for yourself, thus making me an actual Yami, and not just your conscious.  
  
Alpha: Okay, I'll-  
  
Chibi Vegeta: *presses enter key, fic is posted on FFN*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shayla woke up from a surprisingly dream-free night. Maybe it was the fact that she would duel for her life today, but she didn't have any dark dreams of the past.  
  
She groaned, trudging downstairs. Maybe the reason she didn't sleep was that she had gone over her deck most of the night.  
  
She stepped onto the podium, and was lifted up to the duel.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lara happily held on to Drake as they flew across the desert. Her wings had tired out a few minutes earlier, and now she was being carried like that day Drake had first transformed.  
  
Yami and Simon were hovering over the ground at high speed, Simon by unknown ways. Yugi's horse was keeping him going just as fast.  
  
"Drake?" she asked suddenly. "When this is all over, what happens next?"  
  
Noticing her boyfriend's confused look, she explained," Your dad'll be free, as well as everyone in this wacky realm. Yugi and the others will have everything they want back to them, and our lives just might actually be normal for a while, but what next?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted, then grinned, "I'll have to get used to my girlfriend living in the same house, that's one thing!"  
  
Lara playfully punched his cheek, then, holding on tighter, kissed the same spot.  
  
"That's right," she said, smiling, "You're stuck with me."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered, with a surprisingly high amount of passion.  
  
"Oh, really?" Lara asked, mocking disbelief. "Not even if I was less of a flirt?"  
  
With this, and a seductive smile, she gently stroked Drake's arm.  
  
To her surprise, he flushed only slightly. "Actually, I'm getting sort of fond of that. Maybe it's just me becoming slightly perverse, or it could be the genetics! I mean, my dad sees EVERYTHING, and-"  
  
Lara chuckled. "Well, in any case, that's glad to know. I was getting afraid your face might melt off."  
  
"I did sort of ignite sometimes, didn't I?" Drake admitted, laughing.  
  
"So, you're okay with me intentionally triggering your drool releasing?" Lara asked, in an intimate whisper.  
  
"Only if you're okay with the hottest thing between us being you, and not my face." Drake smiled.  
  
With that comment, Lara pulled him into a strong kiss, and only stopped when Drake's wings started to get weak from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Agreed!" Lara said happily. "Court adjourned, let's review!"  
  
"Maybe when we have a quiet place to go over the facts." Drake smirked. Smirked, because it caused HER to blush heavily, though she grinned at the thought.  
  
Meanwhile, in some joint-Soul Room, their yamis oversaw them.  
  
"Hah! Told you Drake would do it eventually! Pay up!" Lance bragged.  
  
Prima scowled, then smirked evilly. "Sure thing! Cash, Credit, or 'other'?"  
  
Lance grinned at the obvious 'other'. " Does 'other' have repeating interest?"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Prima grinned too, at her unconscious boyfriend.  
  
"Maybe when our hikaris are old enough, Mr. Agni! Though, when the time comes, I hope I can have VERY successful buisiness with you..."  
  
Back in the real world, sorta...  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Simon demanded, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Yes, at least for now, why?" Drake asked.  
  
"Because you guys are leading, and we passed the city two romantic nothings ago!" Yami scowled.  
  
Looking back, both sweatdropped and did a mid-air facefault.  
  
And so, one angry horse and two legs in Drake's face because of the swift turn, the group turned back.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bakura Ryou collapsed. Ever since his yami had pulled that horrible trick, he had been slowly moving through the city, going less than a mile a day.  
  
He was weak, starving, and, unknowingly, in need of a few thousand more blood cells than he had.  
  
He had never really wished ill of anyone, but his yami's deed had just earned the first honor.  
  
Suddenly, he felt like he was being lifted up, but had no arms doing so!  
  
He looked ahead. His vision was too blurry to see, but he saw a vaguely humanoid shape ahead, as well as many confusing colors and patterns.  
  
"Well, my good fellow, you certainly seemed to have gone through the runner, haven't you?" The person ahead of him chuckled insanely.  
  
Bakura grimaced. This person was not only humored by his pain, or the owner of a very sadistic aura, but was using a VERY lame mockery of a British accent.  
  
He fell unconscious, and the mysterious figure made him float over to him.  
  
"Hello? Kimon?" The mysterious figure asked, strangly speaking into a white handkerchief, "This is Piedmon, I've found him!"  
  
With that, the figure known as Piedmon dissappeared, along with Bakura.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shayla turned her Scales on again as the podium reached the top, and looked toward Shadi.  
  
"You may go first," Shadi said politely. He seemed anxious to see her first move.  
  
"Very well, a monster card facedown, and one other card facedown."  
  
Her cards appeared on the field.  
  
"I will play my own monster facedown, and end my turn," Shadi said, looking to her.  
  
"No magic or trap cards?" Joey asked. "Why would he just defend?"  
  
"He must have a high defense monster, aiming for her to lose life points by attacking," Marik said.  
  
Shayla thought for a minute, then smiled. "I flip Invader of the Throne, switching it for your facedown monster!" [1350/1700]  
  
The monsters immediately switched places, and she continued, "I'll also play Versago the Destroyer, in defense mode!" [1100/800]  
  
Versago was wrapped head to toe in sickly green cloth, so tightly that the only hint it was a female was her long violet hair streaming out of the folds, ending in sharp spikes.  
  
"I'll also flip my magic card, a Ritual Magic card called Resurruction of Chakra!"  
  
Instantly, Shadi's old monster dissapeared, and Versago went through a dramatic change. The cloth dissapeared, but before anyone could see for a second what her appearance was, her hair suddenly surrounded her.  
  
The long threads tightened, and with a flash became skin. Versago had changed from a mummy-like sorceress into a large, six-legged demon, purple almost everywhere except for it's single green eye. [2450/2000]  
  
"Very interesting," Helios remarked, clapping for Shayla. "Little Shayla-girl must really study her monsters! How else would she, or anyone else for that matter, realize exactly what the Chakra really is? Yes, a demon, but a demon that was once a sorceress! It also makes her unique: her deck type is female, but most duelists of the same kind of deck either ignore the Chakra for looks, or don't know it's a woman! She's much more serious than any other female-deck using duelist I've seen before!"  
  
{Yeah, you'd know that, Yami Peg-ass!} Joey thought, smirking.  
  
As Helios scowled at the mental remark, Shayla used Chakra to destroy her old Invader.  
  
"Very skilled manuever," Shadi complimented. [LP: 900] "Now, it's my turn."  
  
He drew a card, and smiled. "I'll counter your squidlike monster with a little fresh water! Suijin!" [2500/2400]  
  
Suijin looked mostly like a pair of legs, metallic and blue. Where the waist would be, however, was a skull with a hinged mouth.  
  
"Suijin, wash her creature away!" he commanded.  
  
Shayla wasn't too affected by the loss. She had a few other plans to count on. [LP: 1950]  
  
"Two cards facedown, and another monster facedown!"  
  
"Then I will add to my assault," he said. "Sanga of the Thunder." [2600/2200]  
  
Sanga was basically a floating red sphere, except for the two arms coming from it's sides.  
  
"A Gate Guardian deck," Shayla stated, as she flipped her trap card. "Spell-binding Circle!"  
  
Shadi scowled as his attack was blocked, and his monster weakened. [1900/2200]  
  
"Now that it's my turn, I play Monster Reborn, and play another card facedown."  
  
The Chakra reappeared in a flash of light, in defense mode.  
  
{Ah! Quite a brilliant idea, Shayla-girl!} Helios thought. { If he summons Kazejin now, your Spell-binding Circle's power will make the Gate Guardian's three pieces will stay at their original stats when they fuse! Not only that, but those stats, in truth, will ALL be weakened 700 points, making his threat non-existant, and your victory assured!}  
  
"I don't think so!" Shadi countered." First, I flip my own Circle, then I summon Kotadoma!" [0/1600]  
  
Kotadoma looked like a human, carved out of coal, with orange markings all over it's body.  
  
"As long as Kotadoma is on the field, cards of the same name cannot be on the field at the same time!" Shadi explained, and both Circles dissapeared into some strange rift in space.  
  
"Now, I use Stop Defense on your facedown card!" he added, revealing the Mystical Sand. [2100/1800]  
  
"I also use this two card combo! Tribute to the Doomed destroys one monster on your field, in exchange for me discarding one card."  
  
Shayla's Chakra was re-wrapped, and a giant arm burst from the ground, dragging it to the Graveyard again.  
  
"Finally, I'll use Monster Reborn to revive the card I sent to the graveyard, Kazejin!"  
  
In a flash, the three pieces dissapeared, replaced by a combination of the three. The Gate Guardian had Suijin for legs, and Sanga as an upper torso. Kazejin connected the two, creating the monster now on the field. [3750/3400]  
  
"Now, I'll destroy your Mystical Sand!" he said, the same stoic expression on his face. "Thunderstroke attack!"  
  
Wind and Water mixed together, swirling up to the head of the Guardian. Sanga's lightning mixed with the two, creating a massive beam of energy heading for the Mystical Sand.  
  
"I flip Negate Attack!" Shayla countered, and the attack was nullified in midair.  
  
"I now flip my facedown card, the Malevolent Nuzzler." [2800/1800]  
  
"Mystical Sand, attack with Petrifier Spell!" she commanded, to the shock of the audience.  
  
However, the audience was even more shocked when the Guardian suddenly lost it's head.  
  
"Ahh, I see. Very keen thinking, Shayla," Shadi complimented.  
  
"Explanation?" Joey asked Marik, who returned a confused look.  
  
"I think I know how this happened, but I can't be sure," Helios said.  
  
Shadi, however, had different thoughts. {It appears she isn't having just dreams! Her dueling skill, her knowledge of the game from ancient times, is also returning to her!}  
  
He grimaced at the witch on her side of the field, who grinned at the wreckage of Sanga.  
  
{When the Ancient Egyptians created a few unique Duel Monsters, they paid special care to the power of sand. They respected the dangerous desert, and one sorceror created the Mystical Sand to embody it! The sand would have turned to mud if Suijin had countered, splashing the INDIVIDUAL pieces all at once, finishing me! Kazejin's wind would create a dustdevil, also finishing the Guardian, and my Points. So, Sanga took the fall, and I still have a chance!} [LP: 600]  
  
"My Kazejin is still a wind-type, with an advantage to your earthen witch!" he yelled. "Windbreak!"  
  
"I flip my trap, Widespread Ruin!" she said, and with a large explosion, the rest of the Gate Guardian was destroyed.  
  
Shadi grimaced, easily seen as backed into a corner. {How can I make a comeback? Wait.... a comeback!}  
  
"I play this magic card, a Ritual called Revival of Sennen!" He proclamed, and out of the ground burst a monster.  
  
It was taller than the Gate Guardian had been, looked like a perfect example of a blue ogre, and had one eye like Chakra. It held several golden Items with the Millenium symbol on them.  
  
"This is Sengenjin, the guardian of the Millenium Items whose owners used them improperly, and were discovered!" Shadi said, scowling at Helios and Marik. [2750/2500]  
  
"That's still not strong enough." Shayla pointed.  
  
"Then allow me to present the difference!" He claimed." Shield & Sword!"  
  
Both monsters stats were flipped, and the Mystical Sand had definatly lost her cocky look. [1800/2800] [2500/2750]  
  
"Sengenjin! Attack with your Millenium Retribution!"  
  
Every single Item the monster carried glowed brightly, and it's fists were filled with immeasurable mystic energy.   
  
"Not so fast, I have another facedown card!" She said, revealing it." Dust Tornado! It allows me to destroy one of your magic cards, and set another card on the field.  
  
Shadi, however, looked surprisingly calm as the sand twister blew away his Shield & Sword.  
  
"Apparantly you didn't read the card correctly." He chuckled." Dust Tornado DOES destroy the magic card, BUT, if the card's effects aren't continuous, it never NEGATES an effect! Our monster's powers are still reveresed!"  
  
Shayla grimaced. {Of all the moves to forget, it's one of my Mystical Sand combos!}  
  
"Sengenjin, attack!" Shadi commanded again. This time the monster jumped forward at an unbelievable speed, ready to blast the Mystical Sand into dust.  
  
"And apparantly, you forgot the card I was allowed to put down, thanks to Dust Tornado!" Shayla retorted," I now reveal the card that will either end the match for me, or end it for you!"  
  
The Sengenjin stopped, purplexed by the aura that was now surrounding the Mystical Sand.  
  
"The trap card, Earthshaker! It allows YOU to choose two types of monster that are on the field, and, depending on whether my Mystical Sand can channel the power the correct way, one type will be destroyed!"  
  
"Very well." Shadi said. " as there are only two types of monster, I can only say those. Beast-Warrior, and Rock!"  
  
Immediately the aura burst twice as bright, and the ground started to tremble.  
  
{Hehehe, quite an interesting play!} Marik thought spitefully.{That stone witch will either destroy her opponant, leaving Shadi open to a direct assault on the next turn, or obliterate herself, giving Shadi the opening!}  
  
A final flash of light shone. When it dissapeared, their was only one monster left on the field, and a clutter of odd Millenium Items on the ground.  
  
"My Sengenjin is destroyed." Shadi said, smiling as the Mystical Sand took his last points. "You win."  
  
Shayla looked down, turning off her Scales, as the podium descended. Shadi looked at the light streaking toward him, and a solemn look appeared on his face.  
  
"It's up to them now. The final battle approaches."  
  
The light hit, and he, like the others, vanished.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I still don't believe this will work." A very bitter Ryou scowled as Kaiba started the program.  
  
"Believe me, it will. Those fools have become so confident that my holographic technology is flawless, that they'll believe even this pathetic bluff." He answered, placing his deck into the slot the computer opened.  
  
"Now, what monster would the executives least like to see chasing them first......"  
  
*This will be very amusing.* Seth mentally grinned. *Seeing those cowards run from a hologram will be very entertaining.*  
  
"Ahh, of course," Seto smiled, keying in the name of his first card," I sure hope they're in the mood for a 'side-splitting' experience! D.A.R.K. Z.E.B.R.A."  
  
Instantly, a computer within the building created holograms of several large and heavy pieces of furniture, and the horned zoo animal, with a definite temper.  
  
Seto smirked as he started hearing the screams of fear." Don't worry Mokuba, as soon as I can scare these wimps out, I'll be with you again. Let's see, V.A.M.P.I.R.E. L.O.R.D."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake and the others' mouths dropped as they heard the explanation from the others.  
  
"You mean..... Bakura, Mike, Mokuba, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Shadi are all dead!?"  
  
"Keith and Buster, too." Marik whispered, smirking.  
  
Yami looked down in anger, Yugi seemed to be in shock.  
  
"What about Tea? Tristan, Mai, the entire audience!?"  
  
"Soul cards, all of them." Joey grimaced.  
  
Simon finally spoke up. "I believe it's time we pay a little visit to Helios. Millenium Code or not, this is inhuman, and it cannot continue!"  
  
"Good luck, I've already searched the whole building. He ditched us as soon as Shadi lost." Ryo said, to the surprised looks on everyone's faces.  
  
"But, where would he go?" Lara asked," He wants the Millenium Items, why would he leave?"  
  
The answer was given by a voice at the gates." I...I know where he went."  
  
The group turned to see who they knew as Buster Slade in the doorway.  
  
Drake's sad expression over the fate of the Coliseum's duels quickly turned to rage." What are YOU doing here!? More importantly, why are you still alive!?"  
  
"Because I don't won't to be." He answered the second question, looking down." And I came here to try and help you."  
  
"Help us?" Drake replied," Aren't there enough snakes wrapping us into a corner already?"  
  
"Drake, stop."  
  
Everyone turned to Yami, who seemed to have a strange look of understanding on his face.  
  
He slowly walked to Buster, and looked him in the eye. He looked shorter than he remembered, barely matching Joey's height.  
  
"I see," He said, with pity in his eyes," When I tried to shatter your mind, it failed. You were under the control of some evil force, and I sent it out!"  
  
"Yes, and no." The sorrowing teen answered." You forced an evil out, but not only that evil! You..... you sent out ALL of my evil..... I....."  
  
Here, he collapsed to his knees." Why did I have to...... why did you....... I can't stand it!" He screamed. " I've lived my whole life not knowing the meaning of remorse, now knowing who or what I was! I joined the Fiend Empire when I came to this realm, and was possesed by the conscious of Zera the Mant!"  
  
This brought about a reaction. Drake's eyes went wide. Everyone else was merely shocked.  
  
"You forced him out.... but he took the rest of me with him!" He continued, before angrily slamming his fist on the floor." My name is Roan Buster Sladiar, a person without a past! I can't remember anything of a real life, I can only remember the pain I never felt for doing my horrible deeds! And the names of the people who's lives I've ruined! "  
  
Here, he made a choking noise, followed by what sounded like," Seri....."  
  
Lara looked at Drake questioningly, who walked over to Buster, no, Roan, and kneeled down to his level.  
  
"Bu- Roan, I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
Roan looked up, and surprisingly saw compassion in Drake's eyes." You're not the first person I've misjudged in life, and most likely won't be the last. I know how hard it must be, but will you at least accept my apology?"  
  
Roan looked at the hand Drake extended, for a moment as if it were some kind of priceless artifact. After a moment, he made a weak smile, and shook it.  
  
"He's heading for the Fortress of Skulls, far to the north." Roan said, stepping up." I felt it.. Zera is calling all of his supporters... he's ready for battle, and he aims to rule!"  
  
"Well, that's too bad for him!" Yami said, raising a fist in the air." We're stopping this madness! Our friends will NOT have given their lives in vane!"  
  
"And we'll save everyone's souls!" Yugi added, also pumping a fist." I won't let my friends, or all those people, be some kind of collector's item for a monster!"  
  
"And let's not forget, most important of all, let's save the whole darned world!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"But first, I believe there needs to be a little exchange." Simon interjected. Yami smiled, knowinhg what he meant.  
  
"Here, Roan, this belongs to you!"  
  
Roan looked at the card, and scowled." Not this, I can't use it. It's only a reminder of who I once was!"  
  
"And who you may be again!" The spirit of the Puzzle corrected." Never forget your past, or you're doomed to repeat it! It's the fate that I fear will befall me. Besides, I have a feeling this card needs YOU to be the one to help it. I can't undo any feelings you may have instilled in his heart, that is your duty!"  
  
Roan looked at the card again, the Buster Blader. He knew Yami was right.  
  
"Very well, I'll do my best to make ammends!" He said proudly, before grinning with adrenaline," Starting with kicking that Prayer-less Mant-ass!"  
  
The group chuckled, and finally left the demonic Coliseum. The battle that would decide it all was know apon them, and they would NOT fail!  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: *In stupid fake french accent* It has begun! I weep for us.....  
  
Magus: Finally! I was wondering when you would actually get him back on the good side!  
  
All: *see Magus, then groan* ALLLLLLLLPHA!  
  
Alpha: *sighs* It seems with every new fic I write, the amount of people bothering me as I write these fics increase.  
  
Rika: Well, that fits in the subject labeled "DUH!"  
  
Kazu: Hey, that's my line! Or it was going to be.....  
  
Terriermon: Hey, great place you got here! *eats ice cream*  
  
Alpha: *horrified* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Drake: *eyes twitch* Henry..... get your partner to as far away a place as possible... NOW!  
  
Henry: Uhh, why?  
  
Alpha: Read the AN at the top of this chapter..... FAST!  
  
Henry: *reads* Oh sweet merciful...... TERRIERMON! No more sugar! EVER!  
  
Terriermon: Aww.w.ww..ww.w Nutsststsssstts!  
  
Takato: *sweatdrops* Sugar high records will never be the same.  
  
Next chapter: The final battle has finally come! The Divine start the attack, and the front lines guarding Zera's fortress quickly fall. However, when the Cosmo Queen is taken out by the Lord of Zemia's traps, the good guys fall at a serious disadvantage. And when Zera finally steps up, will our heroes save the day? Or will an even greater danger present itself, when an ally loses control? And in the real world, when the Kaiba brothers reunite, a mysterious figure appears? Who is this mysterious creature, and what part has it played since that fateful day Drake met the others? A climax is met, next time on Fellowship of the Dragoon!  
  
The Future begins, the Past returns, and the Present's fate is determined..... 


	23. The Final Battle

A/N: This is it; the big finale. Nearly a year ago, I started Dragon Duelist on shaky ground. I had created a pair of what I considered VERY cool OCs, but I doubted I could ever find an explainable link to connect them to one important other universe; the universe that would START all my crossover ideas. Then, in the finals of the duelist kingdom tournament, it came to me!  
  
Yami Alpha: Besides inserting a more humanoid version of his so called Ultimate Lifeform self, he put in the best duelist of the Digimon dimension-  
  
Both: RYO AKIYAMA!  
  
Alpha: Sad to say, but looks like I owe him one.  
  
YA: ALL Rukato fans owe him one, Alpha! It's not like dearest Ms. Nonaka would still be kicking, alive or referring to Kazu's butt, without Mr. Perfect saving her hide without permission!  
  
Final Disclaimer: I have never owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I intend to [too many English dubbers would be screwing my story into oblivion!]. I do, however, own all of my OCs, and their Items, except for the Eye. Gema J. Gall owns Shayla and Martin.  
  
Alpha: Now, we'll all put in our final thanks to all the people who read this fic! Cept' me; you'll see me soon enough anyway. But, since not everyone will be in all of my future crossovers, here's our entire cast!  
  
Yugi: Thanks for standing by us, and applauding when I gained temporary tallness.  
  
Yami: Thanks for support, and not auctioning off my most necessary ownings.  
  
Joey: Thanks for helping us out, and supporting the UnPuppy Movement!  
  
Marik: Thanks for the lack of flames, and abundance of volunteers to be my mind-controlled slaves! *laughs maniacally*  
  
Keith: Thanks for all the good laughs, and for telling me I at least have a FEW fans out there.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks for not trashing my brother too much. And for the funds for my plushie!  
  
Seto: Thanks for nothing, ALL of you! Especially those that think reviews are unimportant.  
  
Mai: Thanks for..... did most of these things actually happen?  
  
Dead Ted, O and K, Paradox Bros., Random people everywhere: Thanks for not acknowledging our existance!  
  
Mike: Thanks for the obvious displays of affec- *gets strangled by Zeph*  
  
Ryo: Thanks for MY obvious rewards of affection, and for those wise enough to be silent about what I've said concerning Rika.  
  
Helios: *grumbles* Thanks for despising me like a real villain, even though my career ends today.  
  
Zera: I STILL haven't been paid, ingratable mortals!  
  
Martin: Umm, thanks for reading.  
  
Shayla: Gema..... Help........  
  
Seth/Sephiroth: noun, synchronym, see Seto.  
  
Prima: Sheesh, can't we just start this stupid fic?  
  
Lara: I'm with her! Then we can get to the epilogue......  
  
Lance: Oh, I can already see Drake collapse from heat!  
  
Max: Thanks for all the flames I forwarded to Helios!  
  
Dragons: *roar appreciatively, then collapse from exhaustion*  
  
Other Millenium Item users: [They actually left already, stupid mysterious creeps......]  
  
Drake: Thank you, everyone who's read our deeds and supporte our adventures! It's only just beginning, thanks to Alpha, so keep your eyes peeled to his lonely fic list for new, more exciting tales!  
  
Roan: Drake....... as much as I'm glad to now be your friend, YOU'RE GIVING HIM A REASON TO TYPE US MORE HORRIBLE EXPERIENCES!  
  
Drake: Yeah, yeah, but at least they're better than just reading other fics!   
  
Alpha: And so, here it is! The final, non-epilogue chapter, of the Fellowship of the Dragoon! Stay tuned for Battle City renditions, and crossovers abound! Goku, would you so the honors?  
  
Goku: Sure! *starts to power up* All right, HERE WE GO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The crack of dawn. An army of monsters surrounded a fortress that looked like the remains of an ancient, mishapen beast.  
  
Atop a high cliff, several monsters and a handful of empowered humans prepared for battle. The humans were immersed in difficult, last-minute training.  
  
Unknown to any of them, a large rift in the dimensional pattern had been formed. The approaching battle would influence so much, and so many, that fate itself was unprecedently waiting, ready to make any sort of change. Through this great gap, almost all of who it would influence could see.  
  
Within a desolate, barren prison of the Shadow Realm, an entire stadium's worth of people looked up at the hole in their card-like jail.  
  
A yami, an ancient priest, and a human could sense it, though the blue-eyed human was currently using projections of his blue-eyed monsters to reduce his opposition to cowering worms.  
  
A group of people, all failures of a demented contest, watched from within the millionaire teen's building, though also laughing at the screaming oppressors.  
  
Seven others watched, six of them in entirely different dimensions.  
  
Three powerful beings in a world of data watched on. Two hoped for a heroic victory, while the other wished the forces of darkness to conquer.  
  
A blindfolded, green-skinned man looked into one of many glowing crystals, ready to plan his future goals.  
  
A blue-haired man blinked as he stood atop a tall cerulean lighthouse. As his two mailcious companions smirked in pride, he threw a blue stone into a deep crevice, and jumped back as the tower began to shine like the sun.  
  
Something stirred in the darkness of the fourth other dimension. Miles under the earth, a shapeless demon slumbered, feeding off energies from unknowing suppliers. It barely noticed the force, it was too busy regaining its former strength, using the deceived prayers of millions, and its guardians on the world above.  
  
And finally, an evil fully refused to acknowledge this peril. In the dimension where it was actually happening, the monster completely ignored it. If the forces of good won the day, it would merely mean one more swift battle. If Zera won, then its task in this world, in BOTH realms, would be finished as well. It dissapeared in what would be known as a flash, had it not been too dark and terrible for the sun's light to reach.  
  
The outcome simply did not matter.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A snoozing Skull Stalker heard the first yell. It looked up in time to see the blast of power that shattered him into pieces.  
  
The Shadow Scout that was supposed to have warned the defense let out a strangled cry as one of Yugi's lances went through him.  
  
Thus did the battle begin.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaw!" Joey yelled, throwing flame from his sword even as he leaped down.  
  
Or, maybe that began the battle.  
  
Drake finally proved that he did practice martial arts after all. Surrounded by an aura of flame, he burned fiends at a touch, performing complex moves at the same time. He smirked as he pushed off a nearby fiend, igniting it, and using the gained momentum to perform a spinning kick through a small group of Skull Servants.  
  
A MetalZoa suddenly burst through the fortress's opening, just in time to be hurled by Drake into the air. Lara added to the burning hot metal with her own flame, pushing the Fiend into a Blast Sphere.  
  
The Kurama that was prepping said spear was one of the twenty or so caught in the blast. Blue tail feathers burned as they hovered in the air.  
  
The Divine monsters raged through the battlefield, easily gaining them the advantage. Super-War Lion and Chakra clamped hard on the heavier foes, splitting them apart. Garma Sword, Performance of Sword, and Skull Guardian ripped through opponents with complicated sword manuevers, often attacking the most defended spots of the fiends.  
  
Another Fiend trump card burst through the entrance: a very menacing Shadow Goul. Empowered by the uncounted casualties of its allies, it-  
  
Fell to the ground, bursting into brittle pebbles. Shayla smiled as she petrified more enemies, avoiding attacks on her Mystical Sand broomstick.  
  
The Cosmo Queen quickly transformed the molecules of a nearby area, turning it into pure water.  
  
As the Crab Turtle came out, clamping monsters in two, the Fortress Whale blasted countless rounds from its cannon.  
  
The Baron of the Fiend Sword met the blunt end of a Dark Magician's Staff. Yami then blasted several other fiends out of the way, not moving from that same spot.  
  
Yet another secret weapon appeared, a Black Skull Dragon. It hurled a shot toward the Puzzle's spirit.  
  
Suddenly, a HUGE sword burst into the flaming rock, forcing it backward. The Sword and the Stone left a gaping hole in the dragon's back, though none of the fiends under it managed to fit inside the hole as it fell.  
  
Roan's blade flew back to his outstretched hand, and he quickly turned around and swiped the silent Shadow Specter behind him.  
  
Two non-human, un-Divine monsters also pulled their share.  
  
Darien had his unwilling audience tied up in a Chain Destruction, which he promptly hurled in the air. He and Dia combined power, blasting the mass of monsters into dust.  
  
Drake jumped into the air and let loose a massive Starfire Blast, which reduced the remaining enemies to ashes.  
  
Well, almost all of them.  
  
As Yugi shooed a cooing Kuriboh away, Joey said, "That was it?! That barely lasted five minutes!"  
  
"I guess," Drake answered, looking toward the Fortress, "but now we have something else to worry about."  
  
"True," Simon agreed, floating over from his 'vantage point' on the cliff. "We must be very careful now. we can't jus-"  
  
They had entered the Fortress. The Cosmo Queen burst into dust.  
  
"AGGGGGH!" Lara screamed, jumping- I don't really need to finish that.  
  
"What happened!?" stammered Drake as he let Lara down.  
  
"It appears to be a barrier that is terminal to Divine types," Skull Guardian observed from the outside. "Argh. Zera has wisened up since our last battle. I'm afraid you'll have to do this on your own."  
  
"Exactly....." came a hoarse whisper. The group turned to see the malformed Lord of Zemia behind them.  
  
The doorway dissapeared. Simon, who had actually been outside, stared as the Fortress was covered in darkness.  
  
"Great..." he groaned, "Those kids, all alone, the world at stake..... I'm too old for this crap."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Roan growled as they faced Zemia. "I suppose that barrier is YOUR handiwork, trickster?"  
  
"You bet!" he cackled evilly. "My, Buster, how pathetically innocent you seem to have become. I wonder... would you care to guess what's happened since you were gone? Your little fangirl seems to enjoy the torture chambers..."  
  
"Beautiful Headhuntress!?" he yelled, then scowled as his blade swiped through thin air.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that," the fiend said, reappearing. "My job is over, strike me down if you desire, Zera's back! Not one of you has the strength to destroy him, but go ahead: Add me to your list of victims, Slade!"  
  
"Fine," Roan spat, causing the LoZ to widen his eyes in surprise.  
  
"No, wait, I didn't me- AHHHHH!!" he screamed as he split in two.  
  
Buster grimaced as he stepped up, then looked to the path in front of them, which split into three halls.  
  
"The torture room is to the left, sorry guys but I have to help her!" he yelled, before running down the path.  
  
"Wait, Roan!" Yugi called, before sighing, asking in spite of himself, "What way leads to Zera?"  
  
Drake thought for a moment, before throwing two rocks down both other paths. The right one burst the rock into flames, while the middle did nothing.  
  
"Well, that settles that," he sighed, turning to Dia. "I doubt they'll need our help much, why don't we help Roan?"  
  
"Splitting up? Sounds like a bad idea, which most likely means it's right!" Dia smiled. "Let's do it."  
  
That left the six other humans looking to the middle path.  
  
"Well, I think we have our only choice in front of us," Lara sighed.  
  
"Seems that way," Shayla agreed, before giving one glance to the left path again.  
  
"Let's do it," Yami said briefly, which the others were thankful for. They didn't really want to stand much more in their minds at the moment.  
  
The humans walked through their chosen path, eventually reaching a small room. It resulted in a newer corridor, filled with mostly darkness, but every ten feet there was a pillar. There were seven total.  
  
"This seems a bit too easy," Yami stated, waving his staff in front of the mirror. Nothing happened.  
  
"Then again, maybe that's a goo- WHOA!"  
  
The mirror suddenly left the pillar, expanded so that it could be looked in by all of them, and they gasped.  
  
Their images had suddenly changed, and greatly at that. All of them looked to be wearing luxurious jewelry, and fine clothes fit for rulers. They had their faces in the air, refusing to look at each other.  
  
While the others could only stare, the Wardrobe Resistant Shayla used her Duel Monster eyesight to look at the label of the mirror.  
  
"Vanity..... come on, is that the best they can do?"  
  
The mirror shattered, its pieces disappearing in light.  
  
"Uhh, what just happened?" Joey asked, before anyone else could.  
  
Shayla sighed slightly, "Seeing as how there are six other mirrors, and that just said VANITY on the front, these mirrors are trying to confuse us."  
  
"With what?" Lara asked, bitterly remembering the ugly Queen's robes her image cast.  
  
"Zera's trying to make us believe we're seeing our real selves. What these mirrors are portraying us doing are the seven deadly sins!"  
  
"Argh, so much for the matter of luck, then," Drake groaned.  
  
They moved on, keeping their eyes closed, with only a few inturruptions. [Lara sadly broke at LUST, and after getting an eyeful, regretted trying to see Drake when the others were nearby.]  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Roan slashed through the final guard, then quickly cut the lock off the only occupied cell.  
  
The Beautiful Headhuntress was definetly worse for the wear. She was colored by several bruises, her kimono was torn in several un-wanted areas, and her hair had fallen out of her ponytail. This caused Roan to flush slightly, as the complete appearance actually made her look very beautiful, indeed.  
  
Seeing that she was unconscious, he carefully lifted her into his arms, and started carrying her off.  
  
"Nice form, Mr. Link!" Darien joked as they started toward the entrance.  
  
"Ignore the Zelda-loving idiot, lets get out of here!" Dia groaned.  
  
"We can't yet," Roan interjected." We have to save her sister, the Warrior of Tradition!"  
  
"She has a sister?!" Darien joked. Dia, however, was not amused. Darien would spend the next few weeks with a smashed helmet and a red bump on his head.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Well, I'll give this to Zera: he knows how to annoy his guests," Drake groaned as they entered a hallway exactly like the previous one, except without mirrors.  
  
The others couldn't voice their opinions, as they were too startled by the event that happened immediately after Drake spoke.  
  
Shayla dissapeared in a flash of light, a glowing hole underneath her shrinking into nothing afterward.  
  
As the others looked on with open mouths, Lara bashed him on the head. "DRAKE! Can't you ever shut up?"  
  
"Yeah, everytime we say these kinda things, something worse happens!" Joey griped.  
  
Immediately, a loud roar sounded from within the chamber, and a pair of gleaming red eyes shone from the right.  
  
If looks could kill, Joey would be a cross between a pile of sludge and a speck of dust, and his soul would be jammed in the narrowest entrance to heck.  
  
"You three go!" Yugi said, motioning to Drake, Lara, and Joey. "Yami and I will take care of this!"  
  
"No way!" Drake protested. "We won't leave you guys!"  
  
"Yugi's right!" Yami yelled, positioning himself. "You three need to go on and face Zera! There's every chance we won't be able to win this fight!"  
  
"Exactly! We should-" Drake started, before Lara grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Drake, they're right. Besides, they can take whatever this is! We need to go on!"  
  
"But! I...." He struggled to try and find the words to fit what he was trying to say.  
  
"Enough talk, let's go!" Joey yelled, taking one last look at the two remaining before running ahead.  
  
Lara followed, immediately proceeded by a reluctant Dragoon.  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami, who nodded silently. Though the two had only known each other a few short weeks, and Yugi only aquainted with the Puzzle for a couple of months, they both felt they could do this, if they worked together.  
  
They charged forth, leaving the others to combat the evil that had caused all of this.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Zera didn't move as he heard Helios run up to him.  
  
"Master! They're here!"  
  
"I know, fool. You think the noise of my army's demise wasn't proof enough?"  
  
Helios growled, slightly embarassed. "But they're closing in! There's only two more rooms seperating them from here!"  
  
"Then go defend the last room, Helios!" Zera spat. "I shall prepare for your probable failure. That reminds me...."  
  
Suddenly, the tyrant plunged his hand into the darkness across from him, and lifted, by the neck, the Warrior of Tradition into the air.  
  
"I've known of your treachery since day one, you daliant harlot. It seems my waiting until now to show you your consequence was a tad arrogant on my part. No matter, 'twas a simple miscalculation, with a simple solution!"  
  
He threw the choking bladeswoman across the room, into a deeper darkness. A sickening crunching sound and a scream signified her contact with a wall.  
  
Helios flinched, but quickly recovered. "I shall destroy the fools, my liege. You can count on that."  
  
"I never was good with numbers," Zera said, to Helios's comeuppance. "Go, before I decide to subtract you from the problem I now face!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Seto Kaiba grinned as the police car took the five away, and, swirling the key he had acquired from them, he walked back into the mansion.  
  
*You still should have kept your eye on the thief: he escaped in the confusion!* Seth complained.  
  
"He isn't a problem right now," Seto said, reaching the hidden door the groveling fools had told him of. "Besides, it will take a lot more than a pickpocket to make ME fall to the ground!"  
  
At that moment, a brown-haired girl appeared on the air, fell on to him, and resulted in him falling to the ground after all.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" Shayla hastily apoligized, standing up. She was fully human again, and her Scales' power had gone blank. She could no longer see, and had no idea who she had smashed to the floor.  
  
"I would ask you how the heck that happened, if I wasn't preoccupied," Kaiba growled as he stood up. "Hey, weren't you in the Shadow Realm?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," she grumbled, still slightly confused. "I hope Yugi and the others are alright."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about them," Seto sighed, slipping the key into the lock. "Millennium duelists seem to be able to take care of themselves. Heck, I've never beaten one, though it's true cheating had some factor in a few duels."  
  
The wall he had unlocked slid to the side, revealing several familiar faces on the floor.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba cried, jumping from his spot of the floor. "You're here! {Jeez, I have to say that a lot!}"  
  
"Sure am, little bro!" Seto smiled, embracing his little brother. "Is everyone else here, too?"  
  
"Darn tootin', we are," Keith griped. "How long did it take you to figure that out? Hopefully not as long as it took to find us, our your genius must be leaking out."  
  
"I'm here, too," Mike said, sitting back down. "No one with a Millenium Item seems to be here. There was this strange, white-haired girl, but she disappeared a few days ago."  
  
"And what's this?" Kaiba asked, looking at the swirling image in front of them.  
  
"Heck if I know, but it seems to be showing some place in the Shadow Realm," Mike answered, turning back to the picture of the Skull Fortress.  
  
"It must be where Yugi and the others are!" Seto said, also sitting down.  
  
As the small group watched, [except for Shayla] a helicopter took off from the roof, silenced by the many stories the building had above them.  
  
Ryou smirked as he guided the pilot's direction at Ring-point. {While the others are busy, there's a group of unguarded bodies at Duelist Kingdom! The Mant may win the battle, but I'll be one step closer to winning the war!}  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake looked around. The new room they were in was finally different, modeled in the form of a real, ancient coliseum.  
  
"This doesn't bode well," Lara whispered, looking around. "Especially considering the last coliseum we were in."  
  
"Man, can't anything be easy?" Joey asked. "It's getting too repetitive, and I can't tell if that's good or bad!"  
  
Drake looked down. He didn't really hear them, he was too busy with the thoughts in his head.  
  
*Drake, I know you have some problems with this, but you can do it!*  
  
*Lance, I don't think you get it! We're about to fight a great evil for the fate of the earth, and my form's the strongest! That makes me, by some sick, twisted rule, the leader!*  
  
*So?*  
  
*SO, I'm not cut out for this! Yami's the one who lead us before, and he was exceptional at it! He had years of experience, or at least it seemed like it! I don't think I can handle this responsibility: What if I mess up? What if I make a wrong decision? What if-*  
  
*What if we stand here all day and LET Zera win? Get this stupid idea that you're a failure out of your head, Drake! I've been trying, but it seems impossible to get into your stone-enforced head what should be obvious to everyone: YOU. ARE. A. FRICKIN'. GOOD. FIGHTER! You can lead, and you can suceed at doing it too! Did you give up when Helios forced Lara out of your life?*  
  
*N-n-no!*  
  
*Did you let yourself fall short of victory when Ryou was trouncing your dragons, and it seemed like you would lose me, and forfeit Bakura's freedom?*  
  
*No way!*  
  
*Then get the frickin' lead out, and go save the stupid world, you idiot!*  
  
*HOW did you become my motivational Millennium Speaker, again?*  
  
*When you get bored in Limbo, you'll sign anything.*  
  
*........*  
  
*Just kidding! Now, MOVE!*  
  
"Ah, how I love listening to those private conversations you have, Drakey-boy!"  
  
By instinct, Drake looked around as soon as he heard that stupid nickname.  
  
"Helios, where are you?" he demanded. Joey and Lara looked around too.  
  
"Perhaps the appropriate question should be, where are you? Stalking around this Fortress without permission? My, you ARE such a naughty little boy!"  
  
"Can it, jerk, just show yourself so that we can fight!"  
  
"Very well! You're long overdue for a good spanking, anyway!"  
  
A loud roar was heard, and Helios descended.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Yami were having a rough time. Panting, they both looked to see their scratchless opponant leer at them.  
  
It was a dragon, but not any dragon that they had encountered in a duel. It was truly the stuff of fairy tales, large and majestic, it's scales a brownish red. It was exactly the same height as a Blue Eyes, and stood erect with a human-like intelligence brimming in it's red eyes: Eyes that actually looked human, as well.  
  
"Well, nice knowing you, Yami," Yugi grunted, twinging from the multiple burns on his body.  
  
Yami groaned as he tried to sit up, his tattered purple robe mostly burned off, his armor in several pieces all over the floor.  
  
Suddenly, a loud voice said, "REALLY, IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"  
  
The two looked up, and noticed it was the dragon speaking.  
  
"NOW, I ENJOY A GOOD LUNCHEON AS MUCH AS THE NEXT DRAGON, BUT I CAN'T KILL OPPONENTS WHO ARE TOO WEAK TO EVEN FIGHT BACK!"  
  
"You...aren't going to fry us?" Yami asked, quite taken aback.  
  
"NO. THERE WOULD BE NO HONOR IN DEFEATING YOU NOW. *grumble* I HATE THIS STUPID JOB."  
  
Yugi, confused, asked, "What? You don't like working for Zera?"  
  
"WHO DOES? I, IN FACT, AM MUCH STRONGER THAN THAT STUPID MANT, BUT I HAVE TO WORK FOR HIM BECAUSE OF A STUPID BET I LOST."  
  
"A bet?" Yami asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"YES. HE AND I WAGERED AGAINST EACH OTHER THAT THE MORTAL WITH ALL THREE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS WOULD WIN A DUEL WITH SOME UN-NAMED KID. IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THAT SHRIMP, THERE'LL BE ONE LARGE BARBEQUE!"  
  
Both aforementioned 'shrimps' sweatdropped. "You seem to be more intelligent than most dragons, though."  
  
"I SHOULD SAY SO! I AM THE TYRANT DRAGON, AND EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN TIED TO THIS BET FOR SO LONG, I BELIEVE TODAY MAY BE THE DAY ZERA IS DESTROYED, SO I'M LEAVING. I CAN TAKE YOU TWO OUT WITH ME, ON ONE CONDITION!"  
  
"What's the condition?" both asked simultaneously.  
  
"I WILL TURN INTO A CARD AFTERWORDS, AND YOU MUST GIVE ME TO A DUELIST WHO WILL RESPECT AND HONOR ME, AS WELL AS USE ME TO MY FULL POTENTIAL IN A DUEL. OF COURSE, THAT KIND OF PERSON MAY BE TOO HARD FOR YOU TO-"  
  
"Actually, that may be the easiest thing we can do," Yami smirked.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Helios stood tall, riding his mighty beast. All three heads of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared, looking toward Drake. Helios, wearing the armor of the Black Luster Soldier, sneered at his hikari's son. He was the Dragon Master Knight.  
  
"Uh, Drake? How are we going to do this, again?" Lara asked, stammering.  
  
"Jeez, I thought his EGO was big enough, but....." Joey started.  
  
Drake bared his teeth. "Helios! Enough games, we need to settle this here and now!"  
  
"Too true, this bitter exchange has gone on long enough! However, I will miss your pathetic attempts at gaining independance, Drakey-boy!"  
  
Drake quickly turned to the others. "Lara, Joey, get out of here. I have to fight him alone!"  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Lara yelled, half-resisting the urge to slap him. "You'll be creamed! I couldn't bear living without you for three years, how am I supposed to wait a lifetime?"  
  
"Lara's right! I'm not gonna stand by while you get blasted to bits!" Joey protested. "We're helping, too!"  
  
"JUST GO!" Drake yelled, startling them both. "This is my fight, he's responsible for EVERYTHING that's gone wrong with my life since I was 12. I will NOT let him get away with it."  
  
Both were silent, before reluctantly moving into an out of the way corner.  
  
"All this bravery, all of this sacrifice, really, Drakey-boy, what makes you DO these stupid things?"  
  
"You really never DO look in a mirror, do you?" Drake asked, gripping his fists. "You're the reason, the reason I've done all this! Without you, we'd never be in the Shadow Realm, and I wouldn't have spent the last three years hating my own father!"  
  
"And now you've come here, to rescue him?" Helios chuckled. "How sad. Drakey lives his whole life as a lie, and now he seeks the truth! You always did make me laugh, son!"  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR SON, YOU FREAK!" Drake screamed, throwing his fist up in rage. "I'm going to kill you, save my father, and then save the entire frickin' world! After that, I'll make sure to bury your body in some dung covered pigsty, with half the dictionary of a rapper written on your headstone! I'm saving my father's life, and ending yours, TODAY!"  
  
At this, Helios finally went silent in the volley of insults. His normally arrogant face suddenly twisted into a temented sneer. He looked more evil than ever in those moments, and the dragon didn't help.  
  
"You foolish boy.... How ignorant you prove yourself to be every suceeding day..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Drake demanded, confused.  
  
"You can't save your father's life, there's nothing left to save!"  
  
"WHAT?!" came the shockd reply of the other three humans in the room.  
  
"True, my stupid hikari is alive and well, but your father, and for that matter, ANY relations you have, aren't! Haven't you ever wondered, fool, or even tried asking yourself?"  
  
Lara got it first, and gasped, silent tears starting to form.  
  
Drake slowly understood. He had never heard anything about his mother, not even her name. Also, except for the rich red eyes and determined personality they sometimes had, he was almost nothing like his father.  
  
"I see. I'm adopted," Drake said slowly, causing Joey to get it and gasp in surprise as well.  
  
"That's right, idiot!" Helios cackled. "Your real parents vanished of the face of the earth, according to that low-life orphanage Pegasus found you in! You were only a few months old, and the pathetic fool took pity on you. Such a confused fool, he actually believed he could get over the death of his wife by finding another person to care about! Mortals never seem to cease their stupidity, the man actually DID start caring for you, that's when I knew his weakness was slipping, and I had to take him!"  
  
Drake remained silent for a long time. Finally, he smiled, and said, "Thanks, Helios."  
  
"WHAT?!" came the reply again.  
  
"If you hadn't spilled this to me, I might have never known. Now I have twice the reason to beat you to a pulp!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Helios growled, confused. "I've just told you that your father-figure has lied to you your entire life, and that you've experienced self-rage of being his son for nothing! HOW can you possibly thank me?!"  
  
"Because now I know he cared for me, and adopted ME. I know he tried his best to give me a good life, and I helped him try to have one, too! He IS my father, because he cares for me! And no difference in blood will change that! You've just signed your own death certificate, Heli!"  
  
A moment of deadly silence followed.  
  
"So be it. Come, my 'son'," Helios whispered, before screwing his face up in rage. "Come, and experience true pain!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ryou quickly ran through the abandoned hallways of the Duelist Kingdom's castle.  
  
"In a few short moments, all of my elaborate plans will no longer be necessary! Two Millennium items, and two with the power to match a real one, will soon be mine! THEN, no one will stand against my power, and the rest of the real items will soon be mine!"  
  
He reached his destination. The waiting room was vacant, except for five people who were currently deeply out of it. Yugi was out cold on the table, and Joey's rotating chair had carried him into a corner with the momentum.  
  
Ignoring the others, Ryou stepped over Lara and Drake, who, in a Romeo and Juliet fashion, had collapsed on each other. Sitting on a throne-like chair was the unconscious form of Pegasus.  
  
Just as he was about to take the Eye, Ryou suddenly realized the obvious. "Helios would not be as blind as this. There must be a few traps woven with dark energy. This will require a different tactic."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Helios pulled the rein of his beast, and the dragon lurched forward, all three mouths open. Drake quickly took off, barely avoiding losing a wing from the left head.  
  
Helios threw a Chaos Blade attack, which Drake sharply dodged. Drake then countered with a Starfire Blast, which Helios deflected with his blade.  
  
Each dragon shot a White Lightning, and met a Fire Wall around Drake. As the wall disappeared, Drake flew around the beast, only to come face-to-face with another Chaos Blade.  
  
"Give it up! You can't even get enough time to attack, and barely have the speed to dodge!" Helios laughed. "How do you think you can win against the strongest dragon in Duel Monsters?!"  
  
"The strongest dragon? Not quite!" Drake yelled, dodging another attack, "The rider is the monster here, and that's YOU! And while your breath may match it, you definetly aren't a dragon!"  
  
"Watch what you say, Drake, you're a dragon too!"  
  
Drake couldn't reply for the barrage of attacks that were coming in every direction. The dragons seemed to know where to shoot, and Drake was doing more braking than dodging.  
  
Suddenly, that gave him an idea. He burst forward, moving up before he hit the ground. All three heads had lunged when he neared the floor, and all three smashed into the ground.   
  
At the speed he was going, Drake couldn't stop or turn. The speed, however, would easily strengthen the punch he had ready, and Helios would be finished.  
  
Helios, taking careful timing, aimed his blade.....  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Ryou, you ARE a genius! By putting a piece of my soul into the Puzzle, I can keep exploiting it's strengths if the Eye assaults me! And if the Eye destroys this body completely, the copy of my memory that I placed in one of Yugi's friends will allow me to control the person, and take the Puzzle anyway!"  
  
Laughing evilly, the yami pulled out the Eye with great effort. There was a blinding flash of light...........  
  
***************************************************************  
  
And threw his hands to his eye, which suddenly erupted with a fire-like pain.  
  
Drake hit him with perfect accuracy, spinning off down to the floor when he did. Helios smashed into the wall, and fell the full 20 feet down to the floor.  
  
"Yay! Drake did it!" Lara cheered, running over to her boyfriend. Drake, tired but happy, smiled as he pulled Lara into his embrace.  
  
Helios reverted to human, and Pegasus appeared beside him, who quickly looked up, confused.  
  
"Dad! You're okay!" Drake cheered, running over to him.  
  
"Drake, I-oof!" Pegausus breathed as Drake hugged him.  
  
"Dad I...I know the truth now. But I wan't you to know, I still think of you as a father, no matter what! Helios told me everything, and I'm glad he did! Thank you, father!"  
  
Lara and Joey smiled. Except for the time when they learned Helios was controlling Pegasus, they had never seen Drake so happy. Seeing him hug the guy they had once considered an enemy WAS kinda weird, but Pegasus's actions had been explained.  
  
"W....why?" Came a stuttered cry from the ground. Helios was moaning, his body slowly dissapearing. While Pegasus had his Eye, Helios's was gone, leaving only an empty socket that was brimming with fading light.  
  
"I...I tried to rule the world...just like my ancestors....It was my RIGHT! They had always succeeded, and I was on the verge of doing it with eternal life! Why did I have to fail...."  
  
Drake stepped up, smirking at the remainders of his foe. "Because you ticked me off. Word of advice: NEVER tick a Dragon Duelist off!"  
  
"C...c-c-c-curse you...E..t..e..r..n..a...l....D..u..e..l...i...s...t...." whispered nothing more than air, as Helios faded to nothing. The words were too soft for anyone to hear, but if they had heard, they would have heard a phrase uttered countless other times in the past, at every death of every dueling dictator.  
  
"What did he say?" Joey asked. The others shooked their heads, confused.   
  
"Dad, you'd better get going, this still isn't over," Drake said, concerned.  
  
"All right, I suppose that's for the best," Pegasus sighed. "Be careful, Drake, I don't want saving each other to become a necessary tradition!"  
  
Drake laughed as he, Lara, and Joey ran into the final chamber.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The final chamber was large, empty, and dark. As they entered, Drake heard a familiar voice moaning.  
  
The Warrior of Tradition was lying, pale, and very pained, in an unnatural position.  
  
"Ack! This is where I come in," Lara said, placing her fingertips on the Warrior's skin. They glowed a bright red, and in an instant, the Warrior was fully healed.  
  
"Wh-what? How did you do that?" she asked. Drake fully recognized the voice now.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who warned me about Zera before!" Drake said, smiling. "I'd say thanks, but I get the feeling that it isn't needed now."  
  
"True, fool. In fact, thanks is the last thing you should give her, considering it brought you here, to your demise.  
  
They all turned to the owner of the horrid voice. The creature was tall, it's body like blue armor. It had an elongated face, like a crocadile's, and it's red eyes were reflected by the dramatic cape it wore. It's claws were very intimidating, as was it's bulky, jagged build.  
  
"You must be Zera." Drake said, slightly shocked but unafraid.  
  
"What an incredible gesture, Mr. Pegasus. It's quite queer how you can be so deductive, and yet you can be so incredible blind to the truth around you!"  
  
"Hey, Drake's paid for his mistakes, and your about to recieve the check!" Joey snapped.  
  
"Ah, the pup speaks out. It's to bad the one you're fighting for won't be able to see you fall. Oh, sorry, pardon the pun!" The Mant cackled.  
  
"You won't beat us!" Lara yelled. "Not only are we the good guys, as you may or may not have noticed, but we don't waste time showing off with big words! I can't tell if even that mouth is big enough for them, or the head!"  
  
"And of course, the literal, and figurative, dragonlady. Tell me, how does your boyfriend get up in the morning? I imagine he has several whip scars...."  
  
The Warrior of Tradition had ran out, knowing she wasn't going to do much except get in the way. For a moment, both sides gleared at the other, Zera's burning eyes matching the three other pairs.  
  
Then...  
  
All three jumped for the Mant at high speed.  
  
Reacting quickly, Zera grab Joey's sword, span him around with it, knocking Drake and Lara back, then throwing it and Joey in the opposite direction.  
  
Drake opened his wings, using the momentum to pull himself into the air. He turned around, then attempted the move that finished Helios.  
  
Zera dodged, which resulted in Drake craching into the ground. Chuckling, the Mant kicked him over in another direction.  
  
"Pathetic." Zera said, looking at the group pick themselves up. " I'm not even going on the offensive, and you can't injure me in the least.  
  
He then caught the blade Joey threw toward him in mid-sentence, and casually tossed it back with impaling speed.  
  
Lara barely shot it out of the way, then sped for Zera. He countered this easily, spinning her around by the leg much the same way he had with the sword.  
  
She crashed into the wall, and struggled to get up.  
  
Zera lifted a finger, blocking the jab Drake used. At that range, Drake attempted a kick, which Zera jumped over, kicking Drake backwards as he did so.  
  
"You three are powerless against me! How can you really expect to win?"  
  
That's when he noticed. Drake, Lara, and Joey were all charging their energy.  
  
"Flaming Sword of Battle!" "Dragon Maiden Flash!" "Starfire Blast!"  
  
The Mant was quickly engulfed in a sea of fire and red light.  
  
The three humans, exhausted, watched the fire nervously. Then all three gasped in fear, as the energy converged into a sphere, held in the Mant's hand.  
  
"Thanks for the gift, but I'm not interested." He turned to Lara, grinning darkly." Catch!"  
  
Drake's heart froze in the next few seconds. Though the moments that followed were agonizingly long, he couldn't even see the energy move before it exploded. Lara screamed, then a bright light blocked their vision.  
  
When the light dimmed, Lara was on the ground, burnt and unmoving.  
  
Drake and Lance fused forms, but tehy hardly noticed. They sped toward her, not seeing Zera jump in his way as he did.  
  
There was no contest. Zera was shoved out of the way by a close-range blast that made Drake's face burn, but he felt nothing.  
  
"Please......no......." he sobbed cradling her head in his arms. " Lara........Prima.......you two can't leave us......you can't....."  
  
Zera roared as he jumped up from the ground. A human had damaged him. A HUMAN!  
  
"I won't let it end this way...I promise you......"  
  
Drake's face then turned emotionless. He stepped up, and turned around to face the Mant.  
  
"It's over. You've done too much damage, and caused too much pain, to be allowed to walk amongst the living. I'm going to end this, now."  
  
"And what makes you think you can do it, mortal!" The Mant bellowed." I am Zera, ruler of the Fiends! You cannot defy my will!"  
  
"Let's see about that-SMASH."  
  
That was the speed that Drake slammed his fist into Zera, causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
The beast retaliated furiously, slamming his fist down. The fist was stuck in the grund, though, as Drake had already jumped away.  
  
Drake got an idea. He quickly charged energy, and shot a volley of multiple, small blasts, each one concentrated enough to be as strong as a normal-sized attack.  
  
Zera screamed through the pain, finally getting his fist free, which caused the impact of the blasts to push him into the air.  
  
Drake jumped up, and started smacking Zera around with every punch-kick combo he knew. When he finally stopped, he flew to the ground about ten feet away from Zera, ready for the final strike.  
  
The beast managed to get up, and saw Drake's body glowing with the energy of an attack, only it was covering him entirely.  
  
"My newest attack.....my strongest attack........let's see your will match this! DRAGON DRIVER!"  
  
If anyone looked close enough, they would see Drake jumping toward the Mant at incredible speed, surrounded by a glowing, burning light. However, the only thing anyone saw was the hole Drake left in Zera's stomach, spinning and landing as the energy dissapated.  
  
The beast's eyes went dim, and it fell to the floor, never to come up again.  
  
Drake broke down." Lara, I'm so sorry! I failed, I was right: I'm not a leader!"  
  
*Prima..... I never knew how much it could hurt...... I died on you last time ,but now........ I'm so sorry, my love.....*  
  
"Drake, what's wrong? You just defeated Zera the Mant, you should be happy!"  
  
Drake, startled, grinned weakly." Great, I've already started to hear her voice."  
  
"Started? I hope you don't plan on quitting any time soon!"  
  
Shocked, Drake turned around.  
  
A radiant beauty looked down to him, smiling. Granted, a radiant beauty who needed a bath, as well as some un-burnt clothes, but a live beauty.  
  
"LARA!" Drake yelled in joy, and before she could speak he was on is feet, had her in his arms, and had her halfway to the floor in the most passionate kiss he had ever given her.   
  
"How did you do it? I thought you were dead..." Drake asked softly, running his hand threw her silky[albeit sooty] hair.  
  
"I don't know....' Lara answered weakly, immersed in the intimacy. "The last thing I remember was a big, bright light..."  
  
"Which is what I'm seeing now." Came Joey's voice from the floor." I'm tempted to go into it, so can someone please help me?"  
  
Lara reluctantly let go of Drake, and healed Joey.  
  
Looking around the slowly brightening room, Drake sighed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
About a day later, the entire group met near the field where they had first entered the Shadow Realm. All those in the real world [except for the ever mysterious Millenium Holders] came for the final few moments in the unique world.  
  
It was a warm reunion, to speak for most of it. Tea gave both Yami and Yugi an embarrassing hug, around the same time Mai bopped Joey on the head for 'leaving her' to lose her soul with the audience.  
  
"Well, is everyone ready to go?" Pegasus asked, avoiding another bout of adoration and questioning from Duke. His cheerleaders were debating their job, and wondering if they could work for that Marik guy they had seen.  
  
"Not yet." Roan answered as Zeph, Warrior of Tradition, and Beautiful Headhuntress came into the clearing. All three had decided to live in the Real World: Zeph to be with her boyfriend, and the two warriors because their old home was nothing more than an empty skull.  
  
All Millenium Items glowed, and Drake and the others gave one final look to the dark, yet strangly entertaining world, they were leaving behind.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Several hours of partying followed. Bakura apparantly was unharmed, lying unconscious next to the others. Of course, no one realized he hed fallen facedown, not faceup.............  
  
Yugi/Yami got the duel they had tried so hard for, and whipped Drake's dad with ease. They were presented with the card called The Ties of Friendship, and the title that was soon to be coveted by all, or at least most, the King of Games.  
  
Drake recieved a rare and powerful card from Yugi, the Tyrant Dragon. For some reason, he felt as though he had always had it, and immediately liked it. Yes, he pulled another fave card switch, but he kept one Red Eyes in his deck, his favorite, the one that won him most of his Eliminator duels.  
  
All too soon, however, it was time to go. Croquet supervised the forklift that placed Kaiba's copter on the homebound ship.  
  
"Well, I guess that this is goodbye. I'm sorry, again, for all the trouble I've caused." Pegasus said to the group.  
  
"Think nothing of it, my friend, you've been forgiven! I hope we meet again, you're the only guy that ever beats me anymore!" Solomon laughed.  
  
Yugi smiled. He was at his normal height now, but he felt even taller than he had been. With Yami back as a part of him, both he and the ancient duelist knew they could conquer anything that came their way.  
  
The boat was ready, and all who were leaving stepped on, except for Yugi. He quickly joined with Yami, and looked to his new friends.  
  
"Drake, Lara, Pegasus, Roan, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO'S WATCHING!" He yelled, startling several Eliminators out of trees and shrubbery.  
  
"Anyway, I want all of you to know that the events that took place here, and in the Shadow Realm, will never leave my mind. Pegasus, Roan, I forgive you both of any crimes you've commited against me and my friends, and hope I can cal you allies again in the future. Lara, that duel in the Shadow Realm was truly a challenge, and I hope to fight with you, and beside you, again one day."  
  
Here, he turned to Drake, hand outstretched.  
  
"And Drake, I know that I've been given the title, King of Games, and I vow to wear it with pride. However, the deeds you have commited far out-weigh mine so far, and I for one believe it is an ill-earned title. I greatly hope our paths will cross again. Maybe we can actually duel one-on-one! Then, we can truly decide which of us is King of Games!"  
  
Drake grinned happily, shaking his hand. "I'm sure we will, my friend! I'll never forget you, the others, or anything you've done for me! Til next we meet, seeya later!"  
  
Yugi grinned, and suddenly the ship started sailing. "Oops!"  
  
"Great. Don't worry, I'll call it back!" Drake started.  
  
"No need. After all, when have I ever failed?" Yugi joked, the JUMPED of the cliff, landing perfectly on the boat.  
  
Drake chuckled as the boat sailed away. He and those left on the island watched as the boat dissapeared into the sunset.  
  
In fact, Drake remained at the spot as the others went in, the Eliminators perticularly glad that Yugi had left.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Drake asked as Simon Muran appeared and apprached him.  
  
"First of all, I'm very proud of you. You've done permanantly what took two divine's lives to do temporarily! Zera is gone forever!"  
  
"Anything else?" Drake asked, before grabbing a card quickly thrown at him.  
  
"Mirror Wall!? This is so rare, even my dad won't give me one! Of course, I HAVE sworn him off from giving me any cards directly, but-"  
  
"In ancient times, only the pure of heart could wield this card." Simon interjected." Only the greatest. And you have proven yourself worthy of it, in my opinion. Use it well, and may it, like a mirror, always remind you of what you truly are."  
  
He then dissapeared.  
  
Drake smiled, then waled into the castle.  
  
For the first time in his life, he felt totally relieved.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
TO BE EPILOGUED/CONTINUED 


	24. Epilogue

EPILOGUE.  
The world's population is mentally classified into several types, depending on your point of view. Some argue the types of boredom and excitement.  
  
One type of people, in that scenario, thrive on danger and adventure, and hate waiting around.  
  
The other type, like Drake Pegasus, enjoy peace and calmness, and hate being rushed or stressed.  
  
Too bad for them.  
  
However, despite the plans the future had for our heroes, things were slower around the hectic town of Domino. Lara's Millenium Locket, combined with a card called Metamorphasis, helped bring a few of their new friends into liveable conditions as beings of this world.  
  
Thriving fangirls wept as champion duelist Mike Valentine announced he was seeing Zephyr H. Ladi, a gorgeous red-head whose gymnastics were near the level of flight.  
  
Sometimes, a blue-haired girl named Hunter would be accompanied by her older sister, Waren, going through town. It was rumored that both lived at Duelist Kingdom and worked for Maximillian Pegasus.  
  
Mai Valentine had a new playmate for her cat, Harpie. Harvey was a cute, slightly red-furred daschund. It was a mystery, though, why he was angry at everyone who entered except for Mai and Zephyr.  
  
Newspapers abound were teeming with the headlines proclaiming Drake Pegasus as the new co-owner and major stock holder of his father's company.  
  
Yugi Moto, the newly crowned King of Games, was excited about something, even while at school. He didn't seem to want to tell it just yet, though.  
  
Joey Wheeler recieved an 'anonymous' check for the exact price of Serenity's operation, and she was now on her way there.  
  
Shadi and the Ishtars dissapared, leaving ominous questions behind.  
  
Simon Muran continued his worried search for the object he had discovered missing. He still hasn't contacted the others since.  
  
Roan started recovering from his life's traumas, though he constantly had nightmares that resulted in screaming awakenings.  
  
Pegasus began planning something, but it was safe to say whatever it was wouldn't be as dramatic as the last scheme, not with Helios gone, at least.  
  
Lara quickly settled into her new, far more comfortable life, and grew happier as Drake started blushing less. Right when he started to accept her revealance, however, she quickly attained a new woredrobe of casual, modest clothes, which actually made her look even better in Drake's eyes.  
  
As for the Dragoon himself, he quickly got into Dungeon Dice Monsters, as the rest of the world did. Try as he might, however, he could not stop three of the four Blue Eyes White Dragon dice from being owned by Kaiba. He also started the plans for a deck based on sacrifice rules, leaving way for the new Dragons that were coming in the new booster series'. He did not, however, recieve the cards from his father, and quickly attained most of the new dragons himself. [Not to hard when you're that rich.]  
  
To make a long story short, life was being good to all of them.  
  
At least, for the time being........  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dragon Duelist, parts one and two, credits.  
  
--  
  
Scenerio Writers.  
  
E-100 Alpha.  
  
Lyzz/Lyzza/DMG Lyzzy, etc.  
  
--  
  
Cast [in semi-perfect order of appearance].  
  
Yugi Moto.  
  
Joey Wheeler.  
  
Tea Gardner.  
  
Tristan Taylor.  
  
Mai Valentine.  
  
Bakura Ryou.  
  
Ryou Bakura.  
  
Yami/ Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
Drake Pegasus.  
  
Kemo.  
  
Helios Elysion.   
  
Seto Kaiba.  
  
Lara Justina.  
  
Rex Raptor.  
  
Eliminated Kid.  
  
Dead Ted.  
  
O.  
  
K.  
  
Para.  
  
Dox.  
  
Bandit Keith.  
  
Croquet.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
Ryo Akiyama.  
  
"Alpha Unown."  
  
Laser-beam Sharks.  
  
Jack Rose. [Three points to the person who remembers this.]  
  
GT game Goku.  
  
GT game Vegeta.  
  
Lance Agni.  
  
Prima Evrai.  
  
Myotismon.  
  
Buster Slade.  
  
Ancient Brain.  
  
Solomon Moto.  
  
Maximillian "Pegasus" Crawford.  
  
Witty Phantom.  
  
Zera the Mant.  
  
Lord of Zemia.  
  
King of Yamimakai.  
  
Reaper of the Cards.  
  
Air Eater.  
  
Warrior of Tradition/ Waren.  
  
Beautiful Headhuntress/ Hunter.  
  
Harvey/ Harpie's Pet Dragon.  
  
Martin.  
  
Any given name/ Shayla.  
  
Zephyr H. Ladi/ Zeph.  
  
Micheal Valentine.  
  
Umbra.  
  
Lumis.  
  
Arkana.  
  
Marik Ishtar.  
  
Strings.  
  
Duke Devlin.  
  
Cheerleaders.  
  
Shadi Ishtar.  
  
Ishizu Ishtar  
  
Simon Muran.  
  
Roan Buster Sladiar.  
  
Agram.  
  
Cosmo Queen.  
  
Fortress Whale.  
  
Mako Tsunami.  
  
Mako's Father.  
  
Edals Retsub.  
  
Seth/ Sephiroth.  
  
Ryolfice.  
  
Haga.  
  
Ryuzaka.  
  
High Priest Fear.  
  
Kimon.  
  
Seraphimon.  
  
Ophanimon.  
  
Cherubimon.  
  
Alex.  
  
Saturos.  
  
Menardi.  
  
?????????/???????????????.  
  
Drake the Legendary Dragoon.  
  
---  
  
Special thanks.  
  
Gema J. Gall.  
  
The Unknown Unown.  
  
Lyzz/Lyzza/DMG Lyzzy, etc.  
  
Quantum Ranger and Muses.  
  
Gjinka Renamon.  
  
Ben-chan.  
  
Demon of Shadows.  
  
All other reviewers.  
  
---  
  
Producers.  
  
Yami Alpha.  
  
Chibi Vegeta.  
  
POF Members.  
  
All Penguin-opposers.  
  
---  
  
Executive Producer.  
  
E-100 Alpha.  
  
---  
  
COPYRIGHT SECRET BASE INC. 2001-2003.  
  
---  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Duelist-Fellowship of the Dragoon. END.  
  
---  
  
Congratulations on successfully reading both fics! If asked to in future fics, please review the following code: DRK15NM1.  
  
---  
  
Alpha: Don't you just LOVE video game endings? Mwahaha. Stay tuned for bountiful amounts of sequals, and a few crossovers/parodies. Please r'n'r, and, I'm not kidding, remember that code. [don't try it in a video game, though.]  
  
---  
  
The Dragon soars over the earth, watching day and night,  
for threats that it, the Eternal Duelist, is destined to make right. 


End file.
